Vivre dans l'ombre
by Iris-kun
Summary: Harry et Lillian Potter ont été abandonnés par leurs parents au profit de leur frère, Ethan. C'est en fuyant de pays en pays sous la tutelle de Remus Lupin, leur père adoptif, qu'ils vont grandir dans un monde qui les rejette voire qui nie leur existence. Cependant, un jour, il faut bien affronter la réalité et ce jour est le 1er septembre 1991, la date de leur rentrée à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Bonjour mesdames, bonjour messieurs, ce soir je me lance dans un thème tout nouveau pour moi : la sériositude ! (ce qui n'empêche pas quelques touches d'humour de se glisser ça et là ...)

Un sujet déjà mille fois abordé, mais mille fois ce n'est pas assez, selon moi, sauf que je l'adore alors vous voilà une énième version de la vie d'Harry et de ses frères et soeurs ! Je ne suis pas très habitué à écrire du sérieux alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ... bonne lecture !

* * *

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

_Cependant ... Il aura un frère, un frère qui grandira dans les ténèbres, élevé par un Monstre._

_Ce frère lui nuira et, sans l'aide de ceux qui l'aiment, le Survivant sera tiré dans l'obscurité._

**- Prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney à Albus Dumbledore, section : Département des Mystères -**

* * *

Harry, Ethan et Lillian Potter étaient trois enfants âgés d'un peu plus d'un an, ils faisaient la fierté de leurs parents, avec leurs petites bouilles de bébés et les mots qu'ils bafouillaient et auxquels on s'empressait de donner un sens. Depuis leur naissance, ils étaient très entourés, gâtés non seulement par le célèbre Auror James Potter, leur géniteur, et la jeune Lily Evans, leur génitrice, mais aussi par leurs parrains, le fidèle Sirius Black, le timide Peter Pettigrew et le miteux Remus Lupin.

Toute cette bande d'adultes se réunissait une fois par semaine, au minimum, pour s'extasier devant les triplés qui ne se faisaient pas prier pour rire et jouer avec eux, le plus excité étant Ethan, le seul des trois à ne pas avoir de "vrai jumeau". En effet, c'était rare mais c'était arrivé, si Harry et Lillian avaient exactement le même visage et les mêmes traits, leur frère ne leur ressemblait en rien. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés contre chevelure d'un roux sombre, yeux vert émeraude contre grands yeux chocolat.

Mais ces différences ne diminuaient en rien l'affection que leur portaient mutuellement leurs parents.

Or, ce jour-là, c'était Halloween et ceux qu'on nommait anciennement les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily, s'étaient rassemblés à Godric Hollow, le village où la petite famille vivait, pour célébrer dignement cet évènement. Le repas venait de commencer, les anciens camarades se racontaient des blagues et des anecdotes, tout se passait normalement ... du moins en apparence ...

- Ça va Peter ? demanda soudain Remus, qui avait toujours été le plus observateur des quatre Gryffondors. Tu as l'air troublé ...

L'Animagus du rat sursauta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui n'échappa à personne et qui renforça l'inquiétude que ses amis commençaient à éprouver pour lui.

- Peter ? répéta le lycan d'une voix douce.

- Tout va bien ! s'exclama nerveusement le petit homme en passant la main dans ses cheveux marrons filasses. Et l'attentif loup-garou remarqua que celle-ci tremblait, certainement sous l'effet du stress.

Contrairement à leur ami semi-humain, les deux autres hommes s'amusèrent des réactions étranges de Pettigrew et Sirius s'exclama, dans un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un aboiement :

- Arrête ça ! On dirait une femme enceinte !

La comparaison fit rire aux éclats James et même Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant Remus n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre signe d'amusement, trop occupé à essayer de déchiffrer le visage de Peter et à interpréter la goutte de sueur qui glissait lentement le long de sa tempe. Il leur cachait quelque chose ... Mais quoi ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête là, Moony ! s'écria soudain James devant l'air concentré de l'homme aux yeux d'ambre. On dirait un Serdaigle couplé à un Sang Pur !

- Tu veux dire un prétentieux constipé, non ? ricana Sirius.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et passe moi la salade de tomates, Padfoot. soupira Lily en donnant un coup de serviette à son époux qui se tordait de rire.

- Son Altesse est serv... commença le charmeur.

Une explosion violente le coupa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la révérence en donnant le plat à la belle rousse. Si, dès que le bruit retentit, les Aurors expérimentés se levèrent d'un bond, la baguette pointée sur la source du bruit et que Remus les imita, quoique un peu moins rapidement, la femme de James sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise sous le regard moqueur d'un Black qui l'aida à se relever.

Cette seconde d'inattention faillit bien lui coûter la vie.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! siffla une voix glauque et reconnaissable entre toutes.

- _Protego_ ! s'exclama James en protégeant son meilleur ami qui lâcha un "Voldemort !" horrifié.

A la plus grande horreur des quatre amis, Peter se jeta littéralement à terre devant le nouvel arrivant, allant presque jusqu'à embrasser le sol à ses pieds, et se mit à parler à toute vitesse et, malgré ce débit de paroles qui rendait les phrases incompréhensibles, ils comprirent quelques mots dont "Mon Seigneur", "Maître" et "les triplés".

Lily, qui n'était pas bête, saisit en un instant ce que les autres Maraudeurs mirent plus longtemps à admettre.

Pettigrew était un traître, c'était leur Gardien du Secret et il les avait trahis. Il les avait trahis, eux, ses amis, pour nul autre que Lord Voldemort, le plus grand et terrible mage noir de tous les temps. Et plus important : ce mage noir semblait avoir un objectif en la personne des trois bébés qui se reposaient tranquillement dans leur chambre.

- Non ! hurla la jeune mère. Ne touchez pas à mes enfants ! Sale vipère ! _Reducto_ !

Le Seigneur Noir se contenta de faire un ample geste de la main qui dissipa instantanément le rayon lumineux qui fonçait sur lui, ses yeux rouge sang se plongèrent dans ceux, verts, de la femme et il siffla :

- _Stupéfix_ ...

Le rayon rouge, à peine sorti de sa baguette, se scinda en quatre faisceaux identiques qui heurtèrent chacun un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces derniers tombèrent à terre, statufiés.

- Viens, Peter, allons finir le travail ... murmura-t-il en tournant sa face reptilienne vers son serviteur qui glapit, terrorisé.

Sans attendre de réponse, il grimpa lentement les escaliers, savourant déjà son triomphe prochain. Bientôt, plus personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route. Bientôt, même Dumbledore s'agenouillerait à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon.

Il jouerait un peu avec lui avant de le tuer.

La porte de la chambre d'enfants vola en éclats quand il bougea légèrement sa baguette et il s'avança à l'intérieur, de plus en plus joyeux au fur et à mesure que la fin du "Sauveur" approchait.

Son regard sanglant rencontra deux orbes verts.

Il baissa la tête vers un bébé, allongé dans un berceau où un nom était inscrit. Harry. L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et, curieusement, il soutenait sans aucune frayeur les yeux du mage noir et ne pleurait pas à cause du bruit, comme son frère et sa soeur. Non, il était parfaitement calme.

Ce serait donc lui, la première victime. Si jeune et déjà si insolent ...

Il leva sa main et l'abattit en direction du garçon alors que le sortilège de mort franchissait ses lèvres.

Le faisceau vert heurta le bambin de plein fouet.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, comme si on venait de lui proposer de jouer avec lui, et gazouilla joyeusement tout en tendant la main vers le Seigneur Noir.

A la grande surprise de Voldemort, un rayon vert sortit de son index tendu.

Il percuta l'héritier de Serpentard en plein coeur.

C'est à cet instant que la puissance magique contenue dans l'air implosa, faisant s'écrouler le plafond qui tomba sur la dépouille de l'ancien ennemi numéro 1 du monde magique. Et, au moment même où un curieux rayon bleu surgissait entre le berceau d'Harry et de Lillian, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accomplit la dernière chose qu'il put faire alors que son coeur cessait de battre. Il jeta un sortilège à l'autre, à Ethan.

Le bébé se mit aussitôt à pleurer, et ses cris redoublèrent quand un débris tomba sur son coeur, y laissant une marque en forme de croissant de lune.

Puis tout se calma, le plafond disparu, un vent froid s'engouffra dans la petite chambre.

Sur le front d'Harry, il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, reproduite à l'identique sur le poignet de Lillian.

Et toutes les deux brillaient d'une curieuse lueur bleue.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers la source de toute l'agitation du monde magique ces derniers jours. C'était-à-dire trois enfants, actuellement profondément endormis, couchés dans leurs couffins et tous marqués d'une étrange façon.

Dix jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque du Lord Noir à Godric Hollow, depuis la trahison de Peter Pettigrew, désormais enfermé à Azkaban, depuis que les sorciers avaient définitivement été sauvés de la guerre civile et des années obscures qui se profilaient depuis la montée en puissance de celui qui fut autrefois Tom Jedusor, un simple Sang-Mêlé.

Et, au bout de ces dix jours, le directeur de Poudlard avait du faire un choix qui, il le savait, allait jouer un rôle majeur dans l'avenir de l'humanité.

Il allait devoir désigner le Survivant et, par extension, trouver lequel des deux frères serait celui qui devrait pervertir l'autre. Et ce n'était pas un choix facile, loin de là.

Mais le vieux sorcier avait déjà sa petite idée sur celui qui avait réellement sauvé le monde magique, c'était évident, c'était dit dans la prophétie : le pouvoir de l'amour. Or la partie du corps représentative de l'amour ... n'était-ce pas le coeur ? Et il se trouvait qu'Ethan possédait une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune à cet emplacement ... Si ce n'était pas un signe.

Il inspira profondément et prit le bambin dans ses bras avant de se tourner lentement vers James et Lily qui attendaient, anxieux, et accompagnés de leurs amis proches ainsi qu'une délégation du Ministère.

- Cet enfant est le Survivant. dit-il finalement.

Une vague de murmures suivit cette déclaration et il s'avança vers les parents des triplés pour déposer Celui-qui-avait-survécu dans leurs bras tremblant d'émotion.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il quand le silence revint dans la pièce, Mais vous allez devoir vous séparer des jumeaux ...

Les réactions furent prévisibles.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama James, outré.

- Vous êtes fou ! s'écria Lily, vivement soutenue par Sirius et Remus.

- Calmez-vous ! Vous connaissez la prophétie ! s'exclama le directeur. Harry pourrait causer tort à son frère, or ce dernier a besoin de tout l'amour et de toute l'affection que vous pourrez lui donner ! Il est donc à exclure que Lillian reste, elle pourrait être jalouse, en plus elle a un lien trop fort avec son jumeau, peut-être est-elle déjà pervertie !

Son coup d'éclat fit aussitôt cesser les protestations. Les deux parents baissèrent la tête, soudain infiniment tristes et fatigués puis, Lily planta ses yeux dans les siens, une lueur nouvelle y brillant.

- Très bien, Albus, si c'est pour le bien de la communauté magique, nous le ferons.

Des soupirs soulagés se firent entendre, les délégués du ministère avaient craint que les jeunes adultes voient plus à coeur leurs intérêts familiaux que ceux du monde entier. Heureusement, il n'étaient pas stupides à ce point !

- Mais qui va garder Harry et Lillian ? demanda soudain Sirius en haussant les sourcils, interrogateur.

- J'avais pensé à Petunia et ...

- Hors de question, coupa directement Lily.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée, cette question semblait sans réponse, surtout que la rousse avait réellement eu l'air furieuse quand on avait mentionné le nom de sa soeur. Aucun doute qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quiconque placer ses enfants là-bas, fusse le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Finalement Remus se racla la gorge, gêné et lâcha :

- Je le ferai.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il rougit violemment mais continua tout de même :

- Les loups-garous sont considérés comme des monstres, non ? Ce qui explique cette partie de la prophétie. Et puis je pourrais partir loin avec les deux jumeaux ... mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous revoir ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air inquiet de Lily.

- Très bien. soupira Albus. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ces deux enfants seront désormais Harry et Lillian Lupin et ils quitteront l'Angleterre dès demain pour la France !

- Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. s'inclina Remus.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre. je suis un peu sceptique quant à la qualité ... c'est très rare que j'écrive du sérieux ...

En espérant que ça vous ai plut ^^

A la prochaine !

**état : relu et corrigé le 25/02**


	2. La fin des vacances

Salut à tous et (surtout) à toutes !

Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire une review, c'est vrai que, vu que le chapitre précédent n'était que le prologue, vous ne pouviez pas vraiment juger la qualité de la fic ... le chapitre qui va suivre éclaircira certains points (enfin j'espère) ... mais vous allez remarquer qu'on a fait un groooooooooooooooos bond dans le temps ! Vous allez donc avoir droit à quelques flash-back dans un futur proche ^^

Je dois avouer que pour le moment ce n'est pas très original, mais ça viendra après, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je crois que tout est dit ... bonne lecture !

...

... Ah oui j'l'oublie tout le temps ça ... TOUT est à JKR (sauf ce qui ne l'est pas ^^)

* * *

L'Allée des Embrumes était considérée, à juste titre, comme un endroit mal famé et peuplé de créatures obscures, de bandits et de mages noirs. Là-bas se réunissait la fine fleur de la sous-population magique, les exclus, les rejetés ... tout ceux qui n'avaient trouvé leur place nulle part ailleurs, tout ceux qui étaient "en marge de la société" que ce soit pour leur appartenance à une race quelconque, leur penchant vers les arts obscurs ou simplement un handicap.

Eh oui la communauté magique n'était pas aussi rose et tolérante qu'on le croyait.

Et, dans une taverne miteuse de ce quartier oublié, une scène plutôt curieuse se déroulait.

- Passe-moi un Whisky Pur Feu, Joe ! Et deux Bierraubeurre pour les gosses ! commanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année, accoudé au bar dans une attitude nonchalante.

- Jte sers ça tout d'suite ... grogna son interlocuteur, un gros type au visage rougeaud dont les oreilles et les dents pointues trahissaient une ascendance, certainement lointaine, orque.

Pendant que le barman s'occupait de ses verres, le client se tourna vers deux personnes plus petites qui regardaient la scène d'un air blasé, pas du tout impressionné d'être au milieu d'une "auberge" où la plupart des gens venaient pour se battre, pour jouer au poker-version-sorciers ou boire un bon coup jusqu'à finir ivre mort écroulé sur la table à chanter des chansons paillardes.

Et celui qui semblait être leur père ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de l'effet que pourrait avoir l'écoute des-dites chansons paillardes sur des gosses âgés d'une dizaine d'années.

Il faut dire qu'en 9 ans, Remus Lupin avait bien changé, physiquement comme mentalement.

Déjà, le fait d'avoir dû élever des enfants malgré son statut de lycanthrope et les difficultés qu'il avait à trouver et et garder un emploi lui avaient façonné un tempérament plus sombre, beaucoup moins naïf et moins enclin à la pitié. Ces derniers points étaient aussi basés sur le mépris qu'éprouvaient à présent pour lui ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses amis. Mépris devenu haine au fil du temps et haine qui ne cessait de grandir.

Eh oui James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sirius Black avaient, pour ainsi dire, tout bonnement _renié_ le lycan. A leurs yeux il ne valait plus rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait pris en charge, volontairement en plus, les deux soit-disant "monstres" destinés à abattre le précieux Survivant Ethan Potter.

Non seulement leur raisonnement était injuste mais en plus il était profondément stupide.

Mais le pire avait quand même été la fois où son ancien ami Animagus-cerf l'avait insulté en le traitant de "chose" et de "saleté de loup-garou". Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus pour lui que du dégoût, il le haïssait, était tombé dans les préjugés qu'il avait autrefois combattu avec ardeur. Tout ça à cause d'Eux, aurait-il put penser, car, après tout, ses ennuis n'étaient ils pas apparus quand il avait adopté Harry et Lillian ?

Mais jamais il ne se dirait ça. Jamais il ne forcerait les jumeaux à porter un fardeau plus lourd que celui de l'abandon de leurs parents, qu'ils savaient volontaire.

Toutes ces peines et ces serments jurés à lui-même avaient fait de lui un homme nouveau, un homme méfiant, sarcastique, qui barricadait son coeur derrière des remarques acides et, surtout, qui donnerait sa vie, et bien plus encore, pour protéger ses enfants.

- Tu regardes quoi Harry ? demanda innocemment Lillian en jouant avec des bouts de dents qui traînaient par terre, vestiges d'une ancienne querelle d'alcooliques.

- Ce type, là, avec la tête enturbannée. indique son frère en inclinant la tête vers le concerné.

L'homme en question était voûté au dessus d'une vodka sanguine, sa tête était coiffée d'un lourd et épais turban violet sombre qui lui faisait comme un casque, et sa robe, plutôt luxueuse pour l'endroit où il se trouvait, était bleu nuit. C'était un sorcier, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Il pue la magie noire. fit sèchement remarquer la petite fille en retroussant le nez. Pas étonnant qu'il vienne dans le coin, il doit chercher un fournisseur pour préparer des rituels ou je-sais-pas-quoi ...

Remus lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et claqua la langue d'un air désapprobateur.

- Lillian-chérie, tu veux vraiment que cette charmante personne qu'Harry a si chaleureusement nommée "l'enturbanné" nous agresse parce qu'une petite fille mal élevée l'a insulté dans son dos ? Tu sais pourtant que les habitués de ce bar ne sont pas réputés pour leur courtoisie et leur finesse d'esprit.

La gamine se contenta de grogner et retourna à son occupation première, c'est-à-dire essayer d'empiler les morceaux de dents afin qu'ils forment une sorte de pyramide, son jumeau se laissa glisser à côté d'elle et lui apporta distraitement son aide en réunissant pour elle de possibles matériaux comme des dés, des verres ébréchés et même une oreille encore sanguinolente ...

Aucun des deux ne trouvait que ce genre d'endroits étaient mal appropriés pour deux jeunes enfants comme eux.

Joe finit par revenir, les mains pleines de trois verres crasseux qu'il posa devant le lycan en grommelant un "25 mornilles" ce à quoi le-dit lycan répondit par un soupir exaspéré avant de balancer négligemment les pièces d'argent sur le comptoir et de passer les boissons à ses enfants.

Dès que leurs verres respectifs furent finis et qu'ils eurent discuté avec leurs quelques connaissances se trouvant dans le coin, le petit groupe sortit dans la rue, sans ce soucier des pavés crasseux et des tâches rouges sur les murs, traces d'un quelconque meurtre ou assassinat.

- Où on va maintenant ? demanda innocemment Harry en sautant par dessus une flaque de boue.

- Dans la Librairie Noire. lui répondit son père.

- Pourquoi ? intervint Lillian, qui donnait des coups de pieds à une bouteille vide de ce qui semblait être du venin d'Acromentule.

- Pour mon prochain boulot.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, ils étaient habitués aux "boulots" de leur père, boulots qu'il avait commencé un ou deux ans après leur adoption, quand les Potter avaient cessé de l'aider financièrement. Il avait été forcé de devenir une sorte de mercenaire et il tuait, volait, explorait pour le compte de personnes plus ou moins louches mais ayant en commun au moins un trait : ils payaient bien.

Le salaire moyen de Remus avait donc été changé de 20 Gallions durement obtenus par mois à plus de 1500 Gallions, et ce toujours par mois. Cette brusque augmentation lui avaient permis non seulement d'ouvrir un deuxième compte à Gringotts sous le nom de "Crown", qu'ils utilisaient pour les missions où leur identité devait rester secrète, mais aussi d'acheter un immense appartement dans le coeur de Londres et une dizaine de studios dans les capitales les plus importantes du monde. Un luxe qui se révélait très utile quand, par exemple, on lui demandait de retrouver un trésor perdu dans les égouts de Paris (ce qui était arrivé).

Mais, dans ce genre de boulots, on ne s'en tirait pas seulement avec les moyens les plus honnêtes et les plus légaux, ce qui expliquait la façon qu'il avait de fréquenter l'Allée des Embrumes. En effet, le si gentil et si calme Remus Lupin était aussi Erik Crown, réputé pour être un expert en magie noire et recherché par les Aurors, même si il n'était pas directement accusé de tous les crimes qu'il avait fait.

Harry et Lillian l'accompagnaient dans chacune de ses missions à une condition : lui obéir. Et il appliquaient ce seul ordre à la lettre. Et, finalement, vivre confrontés en permanence au danger avait été plutôt bon pour leur apprentissage, ils étaient intelligents, rusés et surtout avaient une bonne connaissance en magie noire et blanche ainsi qu'une forme physique éblouissante. Les deux enfants étaient donc, à 11 ans, deux aventuriers expérimentés, ce dont peu d'autres personnes pouvaient se vanter.

- Raph' ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un.

Le trio entendit des bruits de pas, une personne courrait vers eux, Harry, qui avait reconnu son prénom d'emprunt, se retourna vivement, près à se battre si la situation l'exigeait. Il se détendit quand il vit que celui qui l'avait interpellé n'était autre qu'un de ses seuls amis, Neville Londubat, fils des deux célèbres Aurors Alice et Frank du même nom que lui.

- Nev' ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les jumeaux.

Ils se précipitèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras, toute méfiance ayant disparu, et l'assaillirent de questions, comment c'étaient passées ses vacances, avait-il reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, sa grand-mère était-elle toujours aussi douée en magie obscure ...

Car oui, la grand-mère de Neville était une experte en Sortilèges Interdits, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici, dans cette rue peu fréquentée par les sorciers de la "Lumière" comme les Londubat. Evidemment ce secret était extrêmement bien gardé dans la famille, quelle honte pour les deux Auror d'avoir un membre de la famille s'adonnant à des arts illégaux ! Et, à l'instar de ses amis, le fils d'Alice et Frank n'avait pas hésité à apprendre le maximum de la magie noire, même si ce sujet ne le passionnait pas comme la Botanique, dont il était un fervent adepte.

- Ta grand-mère est là ? demanda Harry en relâchant un peu le garçon qui commençait, mine de rien, à étouffer.

- Non. répondit fièrement l'interpellé. Elle m'a envoyé chercher quelques ingrédients pour un rituel ! Tout seul !

Lillian et Harry échangèrent un regard légèrement moqueur. La vieille femme avait tendance à surprotéger son petit-fils, eux, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient le droit de se promener seuls où ils le voulaient ...

- Vous allez où ? J'ai fini mes achats, je peux vous accompagner ? demanda Neville, ravi d'avoir revu ses deux meilleurs amis et ne voulant pas les lâcher de si tôt.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes Lupin interrogèrent leur père du regard, celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et leur sourit.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller faire vos courses pour la rentrée.

- Merci papa ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les anciens Potter avant d'attraper la main de leur camarade et de l'entraîner vers le Chemin de Traverse.

- On se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur ! s'exclama Remus juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue, en tournant au coin d'une ruelle.

.

.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les trois enfants se pressaient contre la vitre de la Ménagerie Magique, un des magasins les plus proche de l'Allée des Embrumes donc, naturellement, le premier qu'ils étaient allé voir. A travers la vitrine, on apercevait des dizaines d'animaux de tailles et de couleurs variables, des chats, des chiens, des loups, des hiboux ... toutes ces bêtes piaillaient, miaulaient, sifflaient dans une joyeuse pagaille.

- J'aimerais bien un animal ... soupira Neville, rêveur. Mais ma grand mère veut que j'hérite de Trevor, le crapaud de mon père ...

- C'est le crapaud de ton père et il est encore en vie ? s'étonna Harry en se détachant un peu du spectacle qu'offraient deux minuscules chatons noirs et blancs en train de s'affronter à coups de griffes et de crachotements.

- Il descend d'une race de crapaud spéciaux, une branche modifiée et faite spécialement pour accompagner les sorciers ... un peu comme les rats noirs. expliqua le garçon en montrant au passage une cage où s'entassaient une bonne vingtaine d'énormes bestioles au pelage sombre et aux yeux rouges.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Lillian. Je déteste les rats ! Les souris sont bien plus mignonnes !

Son jumeau haussa les épaules avant de faire un grand sourire et de prendre ses deux compagnons par la manche et de les tirer vers l'entrée du magasin.

- Venez on va s'acheter un familier ! dit-il en poussant la porte.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais Neville ! On te le paye ! Papa nous a quand même passé 50 Gallions ! le coupa son amie en suivant son frère à l'intérieur.

La boutique était plutôt petite, se dit le véritable Survivant en pénétrant à l'intérieur, mais cette impression était surtout dû aux nombreuses cages accrochées au mur et à l'intérieur desquelles des multitudes de bêtes de races variées les observaient de leurs yeux globuleux, brillants, démesurés, obscurs, minuscules, mystérieux ... Les couleurs se mélangeaient et des cris d'oiseaux résonnaient dans les oreilles des trois nouveaux clients qui s'empressèrent d'aller observer les animaux en vente.

Si Neville s'arrêta vite devant une cage contenant un magnifique chat au pelage tigré et aux yeux noisette, les jumeaux furent un peu plus durs à satisfaire et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le jeune Longdubat venait de payer son nouveau familier avec les deux Gallions gracieusement offerts par les Lupin, que Lillian trouva son bonheur en tombant, au détour d'une pile de sacs de nourriture, sur un majestueux hibou aux plumes d'un noir tellement sombre qu'il en prenait des teintes bleutées.

- Osiris ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

- Osiris ? demanda son ami, pas sûr d'avoir comprit.

- Elle va l'appeler comme ça. lui expliqua Harry, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel de hurler le nom de son futur animal de compagnie alors qu'on ne l'avait même pas encore acheté.

Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon s'éloigna un peu de sa soeur, occupée à charmer l'oiseau, et s'aventura vers un rayon moins visité : celui des serpents. Là, couleuvres, aspics et vipères se mélangeaient dans un chatoiement de couleurs sombres et vives à la fois, au milieu des sifflements de leurs congénères qui, aux oreilles du petit brun, prenaient un sens.

Fourchelang.

_- Humain ..._siffla un cobra aux écailles noires et vertes, depuis une cage en hauteur. _Libère-moi, humain ..._

_- Pas question._ répondit tranquillement Harry en se penchant au dessus d'un vivarium où s'agitaient des bébés serpents.

_- Il parle !_ s'étonnèrent quelques couleuvres d'une teinte curieusement rose.

Le Lupin haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter un serpent, ils étaient traîtres, la dernière fois qu'il en avait adopté un celui-ci s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait mordu. Il avait faillit en mourir.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici ..._ marmonna-t-il pour lui même avant de sortir du rayon.

En retournant dans la pièce principale, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, sa soeur faisait désormais face à un petit groupe d'inconnus. Les poings sur les hanches, elle était apparemment en train de se disputer avec eux. Observateur, l'enfant remarqua qu'Osiris était posé sur son épaule gauche et qu'une petite fille rousse, faisant partie de la troupe adverse, ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards envieux.

- Je-le-veux ! martela la gamine en désignant l'hibou de son index potelé.

- Voyons mademoiselle ... tenta le vendeur pour calmer le jeu. Il y en a pleins d'autres, des hiboux, tenez celui-ci par exemple ...

- Je-le-veux ! continua la gosse, imperturbable et sans prêter la moindre attention aux oiseaux, pourtant superbes, que lui proposait le gérant.

Lillian lança un regard à Harry, surpris, il y vit de la peur et aussi une pointe de ... colère ? Sans comprendre pourquoi sa jumelle éprouvait de tels sentiments, il s'avança ... et compris.

Devant lui se tenaient ceux qu'ils avaient fui tout ce temps, toutes ces années passées loin de l'Angleterre.

Les Potter.

- Combien voulez-vous pour ce hibou ? demanda James au vendeur, sans remarquer le regard de haine pure que lui envoyait à présent son ex-fils.

- Je suis désolé mais la jeune fille ici présente l'a déjà acheté, il n'est plus à vendre, adressez-vous à elle si vous le voulez. répondit sèchement l'homme en refusant discrètement l'argent que le père du Survivant commençait à lui tendre.

Ce dernier soupira puis se tourna vers sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Tant pis ma chérie, pour te consoler, choisis un animal, n'importe lequel, papa te l'achètera. chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la capricieuse qui se mit aussitôt à sourire de nouveau.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser dans son coeur, en regardant sa soeur, il devina qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà un père, qui les aimait et ils lui rendaient bien ... alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'empêcher de souffrir devant l'heureux tableau qu'offrait la famille Potter ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Un diamant ? demanda une voix masculine, le sortant de ses pensées pour le moins sombres.

Le vendeur se précipita aux côtés d'un garçon roux qui était penché au dessus d'une sorte de pierre précieuse lumineuse. Avec un hoquet de stupeur, le brun reconnut un oeuf de phénix, il en avait déjà vu lors d'une expédition en Egypte, ces oiseaux mythiques faisaient souvent leur nids dans des pays chauds et leur mission avait été de ramener un de leurs bébés à un riche collectionneur allemand qui les avait payé avec la somme colossale de 100 000 Gallions. Ils n'étaient plus sortis de l'Angleterre pendant un an, après ça.

- C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare ... murmura l'homme dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange; On en trouve très peu, c'est un oeuf ... de phénix.

Des exclamations impressionnées suivirent sa déclaration, fier de son effet, il continua :

- Cependant, il n'est pas à vendre ! Seul quelqu'un qui le mérite pourrait réveiller le bébé phénix qui est dedans, si ce quelqu'un arrivait, il serait tellement lié à l'oiseau que celui-ci mourrait si on les séparait ! Je serais obligé de lui donner, même si cette merveille vaut une petite fortune !

- Je veux cet oeuf. déclara le pré-adolescent. Combien coûte-t-il ?

Le gérant soupira avant de se décider, visiblement à contre-coeur, à répondre :

- Dans cet état, il vaut environ 1000 Gallions, et encore ... je vous fait un cadeau ...

Harry, qui commençait à être énervé par le comportement capricieux de l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça, sans doute était-ce le fameux "Survivant", attira Lillian et Neville dehors tout en répondant par un haussement d'épaules quand ils lui demandèrent si il ne voulait pas un animal lui aussi.

Cet évènement imprévu avait eu le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Les trois amis marchèrent un peu, le temps que les jumeaux, assez énervés par cette rencontre, se calment et retrouvent leur bonne humeur qu'ils ne partageaient d'habitude qu'avec leur père et leur ami. Dès que ce fut fait ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la boutique de baguettes magiques d'Ollivanders, si les deux Lupin avaient déjà fait de la magie sans baguette, dont de l'Occlumentie et de l'Animagus, il n'avaient jamais pu pratiquer réellement les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient en théorie, sauf quelques fois dans une bataille entre sorciers où ils avaient réussi à désarmer leurs adversaires et à utiliser leurs armes.

Neville, quant à lui, avait parfaitement admis être absolument nulle en magie qu'elle soit théorique ou pratique, il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de posséder une baguette sinon se ridiculiser encore plus, ses deux amis avaient vivement contesté cette impression et c'est à grand renforts de cris d'encouragements que les enfants traînèrent presque le garçon dans le célèbre magasin.

Ils furent accueillis par un vieil homme visiblement ravi d'avoir de nouveaux clients. Il les fit asseoir sur de confortables chaises décorées de velours et leur demandèrent qui passerait en premier. Ce fut Neville qui, contre toute attente, se désigna lui même pour ouvrir le bal et qui alla se placer devant le comptoir pendant que le fabriquant allait fouiner dans sa réserve afin de lui dénicher une baguette convenable.

Il revint les bras chargés de diverses boîtes qu'il posa devant le futur élève de Poudlard. Ce dernier, encouragé par ses amis et le vendeur, saisit une baguette ("Bois de chêne roux et cheveu d'elfe"), malheureusement, à peine fut-elle dans ses mains qu'elle lui échappa, comme si on avait enduit sa paume de savon. Sans s'offusquer de voir son oeuvre s'écraser sur le mur, Ollivander sourit largement et félicita un Longdubat confut d'un :

- Vous devez être un sorcier très puissant pour donner une telle réaction à une baguette aussi élaborée !

Une dizaine d'armes envoyées en l'air plus tard, le vieux mage rayonnait de joie, apparemment très content d'avoir un client aussi difficile. Mais Neville avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet à l'idée de ne pas trouver de baguette qui lui convienne, aussi poussa-t-il un soupir de soulagement quand, 5 minutes plus tard, l'une d'entre elles émit une multitudes d'étincelles dorées, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.

- Bois de châtaigner et coeur d'esprit du vent, 28 centimètres, très souple. Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnel pour avoir hérité d'une baguette aussi surprenante, et vous devez avoir de nombreuses affinités avec la nature ... lui sourit Ollivander en lui serrant la main après avoir reçu les 7 Gallions que le garçon lui devait.

- Merci ... murmura Neville en rougissant et en s'empressant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de ses amis.

Lillian fut la seconde à passer, Harry ayant galamment refusé d'un "Honneur aux Dames", son choix fut encore plus compliqué que celui de son prédécesseur et elle manqua de faire exploser la boutique à cause des sautes de puissances des baguettes qui la refusait, les unes après les autres. Cette situation, remarqua son jumeau, ne l'amusait pas. Comme lui, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la rejette, c'était leur pire phobie, durant leurs premières années de vie commune avec Remus, ils craignaient sans cesse que celui-ci ne les abandonne si ils faisaient le moindre faux pas.

Heureusement, comme son ami avant elle, la jeune fille trouva sa baguette au bout de nombreux essais infructueux, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, enfin d'après Ollivander qui considérait que la nouvelle arme de la fillette était une "pure merveille".

- Bois d'Erable et sang de licorne, 30 centimètres, relativement souple ... Votre baguette est celle d'une voyageuse, vous avez une âme aventurière, n'est-ce pas ? rit le vieillard en faisant venir Harry devant lui pendant que sa jumelle se réinstallait aux côtés de Neville.

Il tendit au brun une nouvelle fournée de boîtes et la scène précédemment observée avec sa soeur se rejoua ... 30 minutes passèrent mais le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa baguette-soeur, aucune de celles lui ayant été présentées ne semblait lui convenir, elles étaient toutes envoyées en l'air ou alors manquaient d'exploser à la figure du Lupin qui s'énervait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps filait.

Et comme pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, la porte s'ouvrit, en même temps qu'un énième bout de bois s'écrasait contre les étagères derrière le comptoir, laissant passer ...

- Les Potter ! Je vous attendais ! Installez-vous, je finis de trouver l'arme de ce jeune homme et je suis à vous ! s'exclama Ollivander après un petit geste d'excuses à Harry.

- Dépêchez-vous. dit simplement Lily, sa fille sur les genoux.

Cette dernière lança un regard furieux à Lillian, qu'elle avait reconnue, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de caresser le bébé licorne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. le garçon aux yeux verts remarqua qu'Ethan, parce que c'était bien lui le garçon roux, à voir son expression arrogante il n'y avait plus aucun doute, portait l'oeuf de phénix attaché au bout d'une chaîne autour de son cou. L'héritier Lupin grimaça, cet oiseau n'avait pas de chance, il allait avoir pour maître un imbécile arrogant.

Il soupira et saisit une nouvelle baguette, provoquant une exclamation du vendeur.

- Non pas celle-là ! s'écria-t-il.

- Pourq... commença Harry, surpris.

Un rayon de lumière blanche sortit du bâton et se scinda en une multitude d'étoiles lumineuses qui se mirent à danser autour du visage fasciné du pré-adolescent.

Ollivander grimaça.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Lillian en voyant son expression, un peu vexée qu'on traite ainsi son frère.

- Disons ... soupira le marchand, que cette baguette était réservée à ... ici présent ...

Le concerné se redressa brusquement, les poings serrés et l'air furieux.

- QUOI ? Vous voulez dire que cet inconnu a été choisi par "LA" baguette ? Celle qui m'était destinée ? Mais c'est pas possible !

Il avança d'un pas en direction d'Harry, l'air menaçant et visiblement près à se battre pour récupérer ce qu'il semblait estimer être "son" arme magique, son père fit de même, restant un peu en retrait, il fallait que son fils apprenne à gérer ses affaires seul ! Et en plus il s'en tirait déjà très bien tout seul !

- Cette baguette, dit très calmement Ollivander, appartient à ce garçon.

- Sauf si je lui prend de force, dans ce cas elle sera à moi ! s'écria Ethan, rouge de colère.

Son frère qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis dix ans se contenta de ricaner en le toisant avec un mépris évident, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver un peu plus.

- Calmez-vous ! Si vous ne restez pas tranquille je vous vire de ma boutique ! Est-ce clair ?! s'exclama alors le fabriquant magique, perdant un peu de son légendaire sang-froid pour refroidir les ardeurs du Survivant.

Il se tourna vers son client, qui n'avait pas bougé, l'objet de la jalousie de Celui-qui-avait-Survécu dans ses mains et il lui dit d'un ton doux mais ferme :

- Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, plume de phénix, assez facile à manier. Et la plume utilisée comme carburant magique est unique, elle a été utilisée dans une autre baguette, dans celle de Vous-Savez-Qui pour être précis.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête, pourquoi fallait-il que ses parents aient une raison de plus pour le haïr ? Pourquoi sentait-il leurs regards meurtriers derrière son dos ? Pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il à eux ? Pourquoi leur parents les avaient-ils abandonnés ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Ethan et de sa petite soeur alors que Remus avait toujours été là pour lui ?

- Venez, on pars. dit-il à Lillian et Neville qui hochèrent la tête et se levèrent d'un bond, après avoir jeté un regard furieux aux Potter.

- Tiens ... le garçon a les mêmes yeux que toi, maman ... fit remarquer la petite soeur du Survivant alors que le trio quittait les lieux.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

Leur coeur leur faisait mal.

* * *

Fiiiiiin du premier chapitre !

Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en lisant ça, j'adore Lily et James ! (mais moins que Snape (°ç°) et Remus (X_X) ...) Ah et pour le phénix ... j'ai juste remarqué que, dans beaucoup de fics, Harry en a un et pas son "méchant" jumeau ... donc là c'est le contraire ! :P Mais après Ethan, car c'est bien lui, n'est pas obligé de le garder ...

Quant à la petite fille, c'est la fille de Lily et James (c'est pas juuuuuste pour Lillian et Harry), si vous voulez savoir, elle s'appelle Rose.

Dans le prochain chapitre, tout ensemble on a : Un POV Remus, le voyage dans le Poudlard express, et la Répartition !

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ...

A samedi prochain !


	3. L'école commence !

Salut ! (oui je sais je publie avec un jour d'avance mais en fait je me suis rendu compte que demain je suis prise toute la journée)

Encore merci pour vos review et plus particulièrement à **tompotter12** (anonyme) qui m'a signalé une incohérence dans le prologue, incohérence que je n'ai pas le temps de corriger ce soir (mon autre fic m'attend), ni demain d'ailleurs. Si vous trouvez d'autres petits trucs comme ça, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Rapide RaR (review prises au hasard)

**Adenoide**, eh bien disons que, si tu t'en souviens, les Lupin ont un nom d'emprunt ... qui est connu dans le monde magique, ils ont même un compte à ce nom ! Alors, à ton avis, comment ont-ils fait ? Et pour le familier d'Harry, il en aura bien un mais ... un épouvantard ? (**Maximilien**) Je n'y avait pas pensé ! En tout cas, tu as raison** Matsuyama**, l'oeuf pourrait aussi ne jamais éclore aux côtés d'Ethan ... peut-être que c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Bon pour l'animal d'Harry le choix n'est pas encore fait ...

Après **Stormtrooper2**, oui ils s'appellent bien Lupin et ont été adoptés devant la loi ... la façon dont ils ont obtenu leur deuxième identité de "Crown" sera évoquée plus tard dans l'histoire ... Quant à leur Maison, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de choisir et vous allez voir le résultat à la fin de ce chapitre ...

Et, enfin, **klaude**, en effet ils auraient pu aller dans une autre école et vivre une autre vie mais ... nan. Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'écrire une histoire comme ça, donc ils vont à Poudlard seront à *nom de la Maison censuré* et grandirons oppressés par un vieux fou citronné ! (oui j'aime les rendre malheureux ! muahaha !)

J'aimerais bien vous répondre à tous mais je dois écrire la suite de CNPDSPCC (ouah c'est long même abrégé) alors ça sera pour une autre fois ... mais merci à vous aussi !

(quasiment) Tout est à JKR !

* * *

Le balais tremblait, la vitesse à laquelle il filait dans le ciel était bien trop élevée pour un simple Nimbus 2000, de plus, il volait bien trop haut, à croire que la personne le dirigeant faisait exprès de le pousser à bout pour tomber, une forme de suicide en quelque sorte, c'était une manière très populaire et très impressionnante de mettre fin à sa vie de cette manière, pour un sorcier.

N'importe qui de sain d'esprit aurait été terrorisé, à la place du conducteur, les nuages d'orages qui emplissaient le ciel en ce 1er Septembre au matin bougeaient paresseusement, et il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour deviner que se rendre à l'intérieur d'un d'entre eux était extrêmement dangereux, entre l'eau qui vous cinglait le visage, les rafales de vent qui vous détournaient de votre route et les éclairs qui pouvaient à tout moment vous foudroyer, ces grosses boules de coton gris étaient bien plus meurtrières qu'elles ne le semblaient. Aussi, pour éviter de finir grillé ou entraîné par les bourrasques, le sorcier devait enchaîner virages en épingle, montée en piqué et looping ... sans oublier les indispensables vrilles et vol-la-tête-en-bas.

_"Je hais voler en balais"_ se dit pour la énième fois Remus Lupin en freinant brusquement pour éviter de percuter une masse orageuse peu accueillante qui aurait mit fin à ses jours avant qu'il ne puisse dire "Quidditch", dans un accès de prudence, Albus Dumbledore avait interdit le transplanage dans la gare de King Cross sous prétexte que, vu que le Survivant rentrait à Poudlard cette année, il risquait d'y avoir des attentats contre sa personne et celle des Potter de la part des anciens Mangemorts.

Ben voyons.

Comme si les Malfoy et les Nott n'avaient pas assez d'ennuis comme ça sans être accusés de tentative de meurtre. Mais la consanguinité faisant des ravages, il se pouvait bien qu'un ou deux imbéciles vienne semer la pagaille ... Enfin ... ce n'était pas comme si 80% des adultes présents sur le Quai 9-3/4 savaient faire de la magie, donc par extension, pouvaient se défendre contre deux huluberlus masqués venant assassiner le gosse le plus protégé (et gâté) de l'Histoire de la Magie, nooooon ...

Dumbledore n'était certainement pas un vieux gâteux paranoïaque ... comme la fois où il avait convaincu James et Lily d'abandonner leurs enfants sous prétexte qu'ils pourraient influencer leur frère en mal ... et tout ça à cause d'une vieille prophétie !

Remus Lupin était décidément de très mauvaise humeur. Et ce n'était pas la faute de la pleine lune qui avait lieu dans à peine 4 jours et qui influençait ses émotions, non, certainement pas !

Enfin si peut-être un peu.

Mais si il était énervé c'était en partie parce qu'on l'avait prévenu la veille du départ du Poudlard Express, le soir en plus, alors que toutes les autres familles étaient au courant depuis, pour la plupart, le 20 août et qu'il était partit en mission en Roumanie depuis le 27 et que son employeur lui avait gracieusement accordé une journée de congé pour aller accompagner ses enfants à la gare. Enfants qu'il avait laissé entre temps chez Neville, dont la grand-mère, soit-dit en passant, avait été ravie de les accueillir. Tout était prévu, il serait arrivé sur le quai grâce à un transplanage puis aurait amené Harry et Lillian, tout ce serait bien passé ...

A la limite si la zone anti-transplanage avait été limitée à la gare, ça aurait été acceptable.

Mais non ! Le directeur avait eu _l'excellente idée_ de convaincre Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, d'interdire toutes les téléportations à Londres ! Eh oui, Ethan Potter était tellement important qu'on bloquait volontiers toute la circulation magique pour lui ! Et les parents en voyage ? Pas de problèmes ! Ils allaient se débrouiller, voyons !

Bon. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il y avait peu de personnes partant en voyage le jour de la première rentrée de leurs enfants ...

Voire quasiment pas.

Le principal problème étant le fait que, volontairement, on ne l'avait pas prévenu ! Peut-être espérait-on qu'il ne puisse amener les jumeaux, Dumbledore aurait ensuite trouvé le moyen de les empêcher d'arriver à Poudlard et ils n'auraient jamais pu faire leur scolarité ! Quelle bonne excuse pour leur éviter de "nuire" à leur frère bien-aimé.

Il serra les dents et tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas en s'acharnant mentalement sur le directeur de Poudlard qu'il allait arriver plus vite à la gare. Or, plus il serait lucide, moins il risquait un accident stupide à cause d'un coup de colère. Il relâcha ses muscles et inspira profondément avant de descendre en piqué sous les nuages, risquant ainsi d'être vu par un avion ou bien par un moldu à la vue particulièrement perçante, pour voir approximativement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Les milliers de lumières en dessous de lui confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait déjà. Malgré le soleil qui commençait à briller dans le ciel, la capitale brillait toujours, éclairée par les ampoules et les lampadaires humains. Soulagé, il ralentit un peu sa course, King Cross n'était plus très loin, ça avait été dur mais il avait fini par arriver à Londres, et en un seul morceau.

A temps.

Il lança machinalement un sort d'invisibilité sur lui-même et son balais avant de redescendre doucement et d'atterrir devant l'entrée de la gare. Cette dernière s'élevait, masquant le ciel et ses nuages d'orage, il se rappela brièvement la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, quelques années auparavant, elle lui avait alors semblé synonyme d'espoir, c'était, pour lui pauvre enfant-loup, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.

Il avait vénéré Albus Dumbledore.

Maintenant il avait plutôt tendance à le détester. Pour ses manigances et surtout pour ce qui en avait résulté. Des amitiés brisées, de la haine, des liens perdus ... Et tout ça pour la sécurité d'un gamin de 11 ans.

D'un geste souple du poignet, il rétrécit le balais avec un informulé tout en souriant intérieurement. Malgré les points faibles de son nouveau job, dont le danger de mort omniprésent et les conditions parfois très difficiles, le salaire n'avait pas été le seul retour favorable, sa puissance magique, qui avait presque doublé avec la pratique régulière de sorts de niveau supérieurs, était devenue beaucoup plus grande, de même que ses réflexes, dignes d'un excellent Auror, et ses compétences de combat, il pouvait enfin utiliser ses sens plus développés que la moyenne et sa vitesse ainsi que sa force améliorées par son statut de lycanthrope !

Il sourit de nouveau, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, en songeant à ses deux enfants. Eux aussi étaient incroyables, ils brillaient chacun dans un domaine. D'un côté, Harry était devenu Animagus à 6 ans et de l'autre, Lillian maîtrisait l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie avec talent malgré son jeune âge, un don que son frère ne possédait pas, malgré le fait qu'il puisse ériger quelques faibles barrières autour de son esprit pour empêcher les gêneurs de s'y introduire. En contrepartie, sa soeur n'avait aucun don pour la métamorphose et ne connaissait même pas sa forme animale.

En d'autres termes : ils se complétaient.

Ces deux gosses étaient sa raison de vivre et pour rien au monde il ne les abandonnerait. Il chassa toute trace de joie et d'humanité de son visage qu'il composa volontairement froid et implacable. Il avait une réputation de monstre ... eh bien, autant l'assumer ! En plus James et Sirius allaient sans aucun doute l'insulter copieusement dès qu'ils le verraient et si il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, s'en était fini de lui, ils allaient le détruire. Sans aucuns regrets.

Sans se laisser distraire par les vagues de moldus qui affluaient autour de lui, il lissa sa robe du plat de la main, imaginant déjà la tête de ses anciens amis quand ils verront à la place du miteux et nécessiteux loup-garou un homme en pleine forme, bien habillé, bronzé et musclé. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne le reconnaîtront sûrement pas, il avait trop changé, à présent il était "Erik Crown". Du plat de la main, il aplatit ses cheveux châtain sombre et chercha du regard l'entrée de la Voie 9-3/4.

Il la repéra facilement et se dirigea vers elle, sans fermer les yeux quand il se sentit passer à travers.

.

.

Ethan Potter sourit aux journalistes et aux admirateurs qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui, prit le temps de signer quelques autographes puis sortit de la foule, accompagné par ses gardes du corps et sa famille, avec un petit soupir de déception, il avait espéré que plus de fans viendraient pour lui apporter leur soutien. Il adorait sa popularité, les gens qui criaient son nom quand ils le reconnaissaient, les jeunes filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, qui lui faisaient des déclarations enflammées ...

Etre le Survivant c'était vraiment génial.

Il serra dans ses bras sa petite soeur qui ne cessait de sangloter depuis qu'elle avait compris que son frère adoré devait partir et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, embrassa sa mère, échangea une accolade virile avec son parrain, Sirius, puis se tourna vers son père et ...

Un chat fou furieux le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant trébucher, avant de continuer sa course, poursuivi par trois enfants qui l'insultaient copieusement.

- Tu viens juste de l'avoir et il essaye déjà de s'enfuir ! disait un garçon brun à l'adresse de son compagnon d'infortune, un autre garçon mais aux cheveux plus clairs.

- Tu sais vraiment pas tenir tes animaux, Nev' !

- J'y suis pour rien si il s'en va comme ça ! Caraaaameeeeel ! Méchant chat !

Tandis que James foudroyait du regard les trois nouveaux arrivants ainsi que leur animal de compagnie qui s'enfuyait au loin, Ethan, qui, mystérieusement, s'était mis à sourire, se redressa et sortit sa baguette magique nouvellement acquise de sa poche.

- _Accio_ Caramel ! s'exclama-t-il, fier de pouvoir montrer à son public le sort que ses parents lui avaient enseigné quelques jours plus tôt.

Le-dit public put donc voir le chat s'arrêter subitement puis foncer comme un boulet de canon sur les Lupin et le Londubat qui grimacèrent en voyant le pauvre Caramel être changé en projectile visiblement destiné à atterrir sur leurs têtes.

Heureusement, l'entraînement que Remus leur avait imposé afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant ses missions avait fait son effet et Harry n'eut qu'à se décaler d'un pas sur le côté et à plier légèrement les genoux pour pouvoir réceptionner le familier sans le blesser ou se blesser soi-même. Il se redressa, le chat à présent dans ses bras et tremblant violemment, et jeta un regard surpris aux Potter.

- Merci ! s'exclama Neville en récupérant son bien encore traumatisé et sans remarquer le trouble de ses deux amis.

- De rien. sourit Ethan. Et vous êtes ?

Le Survivant détailla du regard les enfants qui lui faisaient face. Celui qui avait parlé était un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant ses yeux noisettes en formant des petites boucles, il n'était ni mince ni particulièrement enveloppé mais avait une attitude un peu craintive, sûrement était-il timide. Ensuite, venait une jeune fille dont la couleur des yeux interpella Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, en effet, ils étaient ambrés, pas jaunes comme ceux des loups-garous, mais bel et bien ambrés, légèrement brillant. Sa longue chevelure d'un noir d'encre était attachée en queue de cheval basse qui lui allait jusqu'en dessous des épaules, elle avait un teint bronzé et un corps très fin.

Qui qu'elle soit, cette inconnue était vraiment jolie.

Remarquant son expression admirative, un autre pré-adolescent s'avança, celui qui avait rattrapé le chat. En un éclair Ethan comprit qu'il devait être le frère de la beauté, c'était simple à deviner, leurs visages étaient strictement identiques, si on exceptait ses yeux qui, eux, étaient d'un vert émeraude, un vert Serpentard comme dirait son père, oubliant que sa propre femme avait elle aussi un regard dit "de serpent". Il grimaça en voyant le physique musclé et bronzé du garçon et renonça à l'idée de séduire sa soeur, il avait l'air vraiment très fort, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

- Je suis Raphaël Crown. dit doucement l'héritier des Lupin. Et voici ma soeur, Eve Crown et notre meilleur ami, Neville Londubat.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste pour désigner chacun des concernés, ignorant l'air surpris des gens à la mention de son nom de famille. En effet, son père, Remus Lupin alias Erik Crown, était devenu particulièrement connu pour être le suspect n°1 dans de nombreuses affaires très importantes mais, le manque de preuves aidant, pour ne jamais s'être fait ouvertement accusé d'un crime qu'il avait commis.

- Vous êtes les enfants de ... commença Lily, qui s'était remise en premier du choc causé par la déclaration innocente du garçon.

- ... d'Erik Crown, effectivement. compléta Lillian en haussant les épaules.

- Waow ! s'exclama Ethan, Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes des sortes de ... d'enfants-mercenaires ?! Mais c'est génial !

Les jumeaux grimacèrent, leur frère était vraiment tout l'inverse d'eux-mêmes, il se comportait comme un vrai gamin alors qu'il était censé sauver le monde sorcier dans quelques années ... Comment pouvait-il qualifier de "génial" ce qui n'était en rien un métier respectable, et encore moins pour des enfants ?

- Je ne dirais pas génial, plutôt ... instructif ... répondit prudemment Harry en lançant un regard désespéré autour de lui, espérant apercevoir Remus qui pourrait les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Vous devez être super balèzes ! continua le Survivant en les observant d'un air envieux.

- Pas tellement. On connaît quelques sorts de bases, le minimum pour se défendre, _Protego_, _Expelliarmus_, _Stupéfix_ ... des trucs comme ça. mentit Lillian, qui savait très bien que, dans leur métier, moins les gens en savaient sur eux, mieux ils se portaient.

- C'est déjà énorme pour des premières années ! les complimenta Lily en leur faisant un joli sourire qui leur retourna le coeur et leur donna envie de pleurer.

C'est à ce moment là que, enfin, les jumeaux aperçurent leur tuteur loup-garou. Ce dernier venait de surgir du pilier menant à la partie "moldue" de la gare et avait l'air légèrement agacé, un sentiment que seuls ses enfants, entraînés à le décrypter, repérèrent et sur lequel ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Notre père arrive, nous allons devoir vous quitter, enchantés d'avoir fait votre connaissance, M. Black, M. et Mme Potter, Ethan. salua Harry en serrant la main des interpellés avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Rose qui grogna, boudeuse.

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent rapidement, soulagés de mettre de l'écart entre eux et cette bande pour le moins prétentieuse, et se dirigèrent vers le lycan qui les attendait, appuyé contre un mur et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Nul doute se moquait-il intérieurement de leur malchance qui leur avait fait rencontrer la si sympathique famille Potter.

Harry et Lillian se jetèrent sans aucune honte dans les bras de leur père qui recula un peu et faillit tomber à cause du choc. Il se rétablit au bout d'un petit moment d'oscillations et reposa les apprentis mercenaires au sol après avoir salué Neville et lui avoir demandé des nouvelles de sa grand-mère.

Le petit groupe discuta encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche annonce le départ du train et que Remus manque de nouveau de se faire étrangler par deux sangsue terrorisées à l'idée de, pour la première fois, passer plusieurs mois séparés de la seule famille qui leur restait et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté.

- Amusez-vous bien ! leur cria le lycanthrope en les voyant s'éloigner en courant pour rentrer dans le Poudlard express dont les portes se refermaient déjà.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse mais vit tout de même ses enfants lui faire un grand signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans un wagon en discutant avec leur ami d'enfance.

.

.

Neville observait, les yeux ronds, les deux personnes dont il croyait, jusque là, tout savoir. Les révélations qu'ils venaient de lui faire étaient tout simplement incroyables mais en même temps horriblement cruelles. Comment les Potter avaient-ils pu faire ça à leurs deux jeunes enfants, qui n'étaient alors que des bébés ?

Mais les explications des deux Crown-Lupin éclaircissaient aussi certains points, par exemple leur haine viscérale envers la famille du Survivant ou le métier qu'avait choisi de faire Erik-Remus.

- Et maintenant je dois vous appeler comment ? Harry et Lillian ou Raphaël et Eve ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Les jumeaux hésitèrent un instant, échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules. En voyant l'air perplexe de son ami, Lillian se décida tout de même à répondre :

- Comme tu veux, mais je dois avouer qu'on préfère nos vrais noms, les autres on ne les a que depuis qu'on part en missions d'infiltration avec notre père.

- Ok ... Lillian. essaya le Londubat en butant tout de même un peu sur le nouveau prénom de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas t'y habituer. dit Raph... Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le brun sortit un gros livre intitulé "Métamorphoses 'noires', Métamorphoses 'blanches', quelle est la différence ?" de son sac et commença à le lire en prenant instantanément un air concentré qui ne le quittait jamais quand il lisait ou apprenait quelque chose. Sa soeur, pas plus gêné que ça d'avoir déballé sa vie à son meilleur ami, proposa à ce dernier une partie de bataille explosive et posa les cartes sur la table avant même que l'autre ai pu répondre.

Il en fut grandement soulagé. Malgré ce qu'ils venaient de lui révéler, les jumeaux restaient les mêmes, et c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Evidemment, il perdit largement la partie de cartes et s'en fut de même pour celle d'échecs-sorciers qui suivit, après tout Eri... Remus était un excellent joueur de jeux de sociétés, il devait avoir légué ce don à ses enfants au cours de l'adoption par "sang" qu'ils avaient pratiqué.

Car oui les deux Lupin avaient été adoptés par les "liens de sang", un procédé très rarement utilisé car parfaitement illégal et qui consistait en une élimination de certains gênes héréditaires aussitôt remplacés par d'autres, venant du parent faisant le rituel. C'était là, lui avaient-ils avoués, dont venaient les superbes yeux de couleur ambre de Lillian et les cheveux soyeux et épais d'Harry (autrefois ils étaient comme ceux de sa soeur, impossibles à coiffer).

- Notre amulette, avait expliqué la jeune fille, Contient un sort qui fait oublier notre apparence à tous ceux qui ne nous fréquentent pas régulièrement. C'est pour ça que les Potter ne nous ont pas reconnus. Sauf que, maintenant qu'on va à Poudlard, on va fréquenter des centaines d'élèves, ça ne nous sert plus à rien donc on ne la porte plus ...

Neville avait été un peu surpris que la famille de mercenaires prenne autant de précautions mais, étant d'un naturel compréhensif, il n'avait rien dit de plus que "utile." et avait redistribué les cartes pour commencer une nouvelle partie.

.

.

Le Hall de Poudlard était empli des futurs élèves de première année, tous plus ou moins stressés par la Répartition qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre et tous plus ou moins effrayés par les fantômes qui surgissaient des murs pour venir les saluer. Les Lupin étant plutôt dans le "moins" et souriant légèrement, amusés, quand un de leurs voisins sursautait violemment en voyant une tête spectrale dépasser du sol ou en se faisant frôler par une des apparitions ce qui, ils le savaient, était une expérience très désagréable.

La femme qui les avait accueillis quand le garde chasse, un certain Hagrid, les avait laissé à la porte d'entrée, s'était présentée comme "le professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice-adjointe de l'école" et avait entamé un discours sur les quatre Maisons et leurs qualités respectives, évidemment, seuls les Nés-Moldus qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de se renseigner avant écoutèrent son petit monologue, les autres discutant à voix basses des endroits qu'ils aimeraient visiter ou de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Quand la professeure fut certaine d'avoir fait le tour du problème "Maisons", elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique la grande porte de chêne qui menait à la "Grande Salle", qui servait de lieu de réunion et de salle à manger pour les élèves comme pour les membres de l'équipe, où elle entra lentement, le groupe des nouveaux arrivants à sa suite.

- Il paraît qu'on va devoir combattre un troll ... chuchota un rouquin près d'Harry, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. C'est mes frères qui me l'ont dit ...

- Mais tu ne lis jamais ? intervint alors une petite brune aux cheveux aussi décoiffés que ceux de Lillian. C'est impossible qu'ils nous fassent combattre un troll, ce type de créature est formellement interdit dans une enceinte scolaire, c'est contre le règlement !

- Toi tu devrais aller à Serdaigle. dit l'héritier Lupin à la jeune fille qui rougit et marmonna un vague "Gryffondor c'est bien aussi" avant de partir dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

Un "Silence !" lancé par le professeur Mc Gonagall fit taire toutes les discussions et chacun pu la voir déposer sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau en toile grossière, les premières années échangèrent des murmures surpris qui disparurent de nouveau quand le grossier objet de tissu ouvrit ce qui semblait être une bouche, en fait c'était une large fente découpée en dessous de deux trous plus petits pour imiter des yeux, et commença à ... chanter.

- _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, __Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, __Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueilli ces dernières paroles alors que le choixpeau s'affaissait, reprenant son apparence première de vieux couvre-chef ordinaire. Les premières années étaient tous stupéfaits, à l'exception d'Ethan qui arborait à présent un sourire suffisant, sans aucun doute certain de la Maison dans laquelle il allait être envoyé. Après tout, tous les Potter n'étaient-ils pas allés à Gryffondor ?

Harry, lui, se fichait complètement de l'endroit où il allait atterrir, toutes les Maisons avaient l'air plus ou moins bonnes et elles avaient toutes de gros défauts comme de grosses qualités. Il n'était pas comme ce "Draco Malfoy" dont l'air aristocratique et les manières coincées montraient clairement son appartenance à la caste Sang Pur. D'ailleurs, le blond se tourna vers l'ex-Survivant et lui dit :

- Je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a été.

Puis il observa le garçon brun et demanda :

- Tu es un Sang Pur ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon père est un sorcier mais je ne connais pas ma mère. mentit très naturellement Harry en observant du coin de l'oeil une fille du nom de "Abbot" se faire répartir à Poufsouffle.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire son interlocuteur qui lui sourit et lui tendit une main que le jeune garçon s'empressa de serrer, avoir les Malfoy dans sa poche serait bon pour les affaires de son père, ils avaient, comme toutes bonne famille noble, besoin de mercenaires et, de part leur fortune, ils payaient bien.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Moi c'est Raphaël Crown. répondit l'Animagus en se délectant de l'expression surprise que prit pendant une micro-seconde Draco en reconnaissant son nom.

Il haussa les épaules puis montra le choixpeau.

- Pas la peine de se lier pour l'instant, on ne sais même pas si on sera dans la même Maison. Si je suis à Gryffondor, ça la foutrait mal.

- Je suis d'accord. dit le blond en hochant la tête, il aimait de plus en plus cet étrange garçon qui disait être de la famille du mercenaire le plus connu d'Angleterre et certainement d'Europe.

- Crown, Eve ! appela Mc Gonagall.

Lillian, jusque là en train de discuter avec la fille qui avait rabroué le rouquin, s'avança fièrement en direction de l'estrade sur laquelle elle monta sans utiliser les escaliers, ce qui arracha un petit rire à son frère et un sifflement étonné à Draco. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret en regardant l'assemblée qui n'osait dire un mot, impressionnée par l'assurance de cette gamine de 11 ans.

La directrice-adjointe posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et il s'écoula quelques instants avant qu'un cri vienne briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

- Serpentard !

Les vert-et-argent applaudirent poliment leur nouvelle recrue qui s'assit sans aucune gêne à côté d'un garçon portant le badge de préfet et affichant une expression supérieure. Son geste pour le moins courageux lui valut des regards amicaux de la part des serpents mais elle les ignora, préférant entamer une conversation avec sa voisine de gauche, une fille d'environ 13 ans au regard froid mais qui n'avait pas l'attitude méprisante de ses camarades.

Harry sourit, sa soeur s'adaptait extrêmement vite à sa nouvelle Maison, merci les missions d'infiltration.

- Crown, Raphaël ! lança la directrice des rouge-et-or

Le garçon fit un signe d'adieu à Malfoy et grimpa souplement sur l'estrade, en utilisant, contrairement sa jumelle, les escaliers, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège, non sans avoir au préalable gelé le public avec son regard le plus froid.

_- Tiens Tiens ..._ dit une voix dans sa tête qu'il reconnu comme étant celle du choixpeau que Mc Gonagall venait de poser sur sa tête,_ Voilà qui est surprenant ... Tu as des qualités très ... variées. Déjà que c'était dur avec ta soeur, là ça me semble pire._

_- Merci._ répondit le garçon en utilisant le peu de Legilimencie et d'Occlumencie qu'il avait réussi à apprendre.

_- Tu a une soif de savoir immense, comme un Serdaigle ... mais tu es courageux et fort comme un lion ... du point de vue de l'amitié par contre, c'est moins brillant, mais il faut avouer que tu es très loyal ... cependant ce n'est pas assez pour t'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Et aussi tu attache beaucoup d'importance à ta survie, tu n'hésiteras pas à utiliser des moyens bas et peu honorifiques si tu y était obligé ... tu es rusé ... très rusé ... Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ... tu as une préférence ?_

Harry aurait aimé ne pas en avoir, être impartial comme son père, mais il devait bien avouer que la Maison des serpents lui paraissait plus accueillante, maintenant que sa soeur y était.

_- Très bien._ dit le chapeau qui avait visiblement lu dans ses pensées._ Dans ce cas tu iras à ..._ Serpentard !

Le Lupin hocha la tête et reposa l'objet magique sur le tabouret avant de descendre s'installer près de Lillian, qui avait renoncé à parler avec sa voisine et avait tourné son attention vers le préfet pompeux. Il lança un regard au groupe des premières années où la chevelure d'un blond-blanc de Malfoy détonnait, curieusement il se sentait attiré par cet enfant, certes prétentieux et plein de préjugés typiques des Sang-Purs, il avait l'air intelligent, une qualité rare chez la nouvelle génération.

Sans grand étonnement, Draco vint vite prendre place en face de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry car ni son père ni sa soeur n'étaient vraiment passionnés par ce sujet, de Quidditch. Il se rendit vite compte que le blond vouait un véritable culte à ce sport et il en profita pour se renseigner un peu plus. Ce genre de connaissances s'avérait toujours utile quand il devait aborder un adolescent qui pouvait permettre à Remus d'avancer dans sa mission.

Le triomphe d'Ethan Potter vit un peu plus tard, quand il fut envoyé, pour la plus grande joie de sa nouvelle Maison, chez les rouge-et-or qui firent exploser les tympans des autres élèves avec leurs hurlements. Le Survivant affichait clairement un sourire prétentieux qui pourrait facilement passer pour un air ravi et soulagé si on n'était pas habitué à déchiffrer les expressions des gens. Mais Harry s'en fichait, il s'était rendu compte que Théodore Nott, un autre première année, était un garçon très intelligent (mais très timide) et avait commencé à parler avec lui des différentes branches de mage noire.

Le seul côté négatif de cette soirée, fut finalement le fait que son ami, Neville, soit réparti à Gryffondor malgré ses connaissances en magie noire. Mais ça ne changerait en rien leur amitié, se dit-il en haussant mentalement les épaules.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 2, en espérant que ça vous ai plu ... Le mystère sur les Maisons est levé ... en plus nos deux héros s'intègrent plutôt bien à Serpentard d'après ce qu'on peut lire ...

Mais est-ce que ça va durer ?

Encore merci de votre soutien et à la semaine prochaine (ou mercredi si j'ai le temps) pour la suite !

A la prochaine !


	4. Premiers cours

Salut à tous et à toutes et sincèrement désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un grooos manque d'inspiration et j'ai vraiment eut peur à l'idée qu'elle ne revienne jamais ! Pauvre de moi, j'ai faillit me faire abandonner par ma plus fidèle compagne !

Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! D'ailleurs tout de suite ...

**RaR rapides (reviews prises au hasard) :**

Bon déjà **Shira** va falloir que tu te calmes parce que si tu tue tous mes persos après j'en aurais plus et je pourrais plus continuer la fic é_è ... donc laisse Ethan pour le moment ! (je sais c'est dur d'épargner un crétin pareil mais en fait ... je l'aime bien ce petit ^^ j'ai de beaux plans pour lui !) Ensuite pour **Alexfr36**, ouais Nev' est seul à Gryffondor mais vu que je l'adore il est quand même ami avec les Lupin ce brave petit ... quand à Hermione t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes j'ai juste oublié de préciser où elle était ... donc à Gryffi avec notre ami Nev' ! Pour Ethan t'as raison mais en même temps non ... il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît en fait (spoil ! spoil !)

**Adenoide**, Neville est leur ami depuis pas mal de temps (environ 5 ans je pense) alors ils lèvent le secret pour lui ... vu que c'est la deuxième personne la plus proche d'eux je ne trouve pas ça choquant ... pour Mumus et ses gênes ... disons que l'Animagus d'Harry s'en ressent et qu'il a une ouïe très fine et que Lillian peut voir dans le noir, ça te convient ? (spoil ! spoil !) Mmmm Crown ne s'est jamais fait pincer, il est juste suspect ^^

Et euh ... ben c'est tout ... ouais j'ai répondu que à 3 reviews mais j'ai plus vraiment de temps en fait ^^" promis je fais mieux samedi prochain !

Bon avec un flash-back en début de chapitres et les premiers cours après ...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

**1989 :**

_Le bureau était impeccablement rangé. Aucune feuille ne traînait par terre ou sur le meuble de bois sombre où s'empilaient proprement quelques dossiers à la couverture de cuir, trois fauteuils étaient installés, dans un triangle parfait, autour d'une table basse d'ébène vernie et décorée d'un vase duquel s'échappait quelques gerbes de fleurs colorées venant des quatre coins de la planète, de lourdes tentures rouges brodées d'or masquaient une immense fenêtre au verre tellement bien nettoyé qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'existait pas et un papier peint ensorcelé pour représenter les Grandes Guerres Draconiques était collé sur les murs._

_Une multitude de petites chandelles éclairait la pièce, assez grande pour sa fonction première, flottant au dessus du sol et projetant une lumière tellement vive qu'on apercevait nulle ombre dans cet endroit bien étrange._

_La porte, en chêne massif, était dotée d'une poignée d'or gobelin, bien connu pour empêcher les voleurs et les malfrats d'entrer par effraction et, on ne le savait pas mais c'était vrai, la vitre énorme donnant sur la rue marchande en contre-bas était en écaille fondue de Dragon, une matière extrêmement coûteuse mais qui avait le mérite d'être presque indestructible._

_En conclusion, ce bureau, bien qu'en apparence simple pour celui d'un sorcier de Sang-Pur, était une véritable place forte, presque impossible à infiltrer et encore plus à quitter, les charmes ayant été apposés aux issus ne permettant pas de sortir si on ne possédait pas la clé, unique, du propriétaire de ce charmant endroit. Il était quelquefois arrivé qu'on retrouve des cadavres de sorciers pris au piège, tenant dans leurs mains un quelconque document précieux commandité par un Gouvernement adverse._

_Car cette fameuse pièce faisait partie du Grand Manoir attribué au Ministre de la Magie français, il était donc normal qu'elle soit un minimum protégée, étant donné les décisions importantes qui s'y prenaient._

_Mais les rivaux politiques du Ministre étaient nombreux, que ce soit en France ou ailleurs, et ils ne désespéraient pas de mettre la main sur un de ces fameux parchemins top secrets que jamais personne n'avait réussi à dérober ..._

_._

_- Il faut un début à tout ! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux bruns, debout au milieu d'une grande rue et jetant un regard narquois à la vitre quasi-transparente qui le narguait, quelques mètres plus haut._

_Le vigile qui surveillait l'entrée haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, il devait attendre encore un peu pour voir si le comportement de l'inconnu devenait un peu trop suspect ou dangereux, dans ce cas il l'évacuerait ... ou alors lui lancerait un quelconque sot pour effacer sa mémoire, Beauxbatons était une bonne école pour ce genre de choses, leur section manipulation de l'esprit remportait un franc succès._

_Ca tombait bien, c'était de là qu'il venait._

_Il observa un instant le passant extravagant dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le bureau du Ministre. Ce n'était pas un voleur, non. Sinon il serait venu un autre jour que le samedi 23 Décembre où la rue des Champs-Elysée était bondée de personnes se dépêchant de faire leurs derniers achats de Noël ou se baladant tranquillement avec leur famille pour profiter des vacances et pour admirer le spectacle enchanteur qu'était la grande avenue recouverte de neige. Un évènement rare qu'un hiver blanc à Paris ! Et les enfants comptaient bien en profiter, le vigile avait lui-même essuyé plus d'une dizaine d'assauts de gamins surexcités en moins de deux jours ... Non pas que ça l'énerve, non. Dans son métier ennuyeux, toute distraction était la bienvenue._

_Bref ce type, si curieux soit-il, devait être sans doute un touriste sorcier de passage admirant l'architecture du Manoir Dragon (surnom donné au lieu de vie du Ministre) et non pas un mercenaire engagé par un adversaire de son patron !_

_- Bayaaaard ! Revieeeens !_

_Le garde tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il provenait d'une petite fille qui, vêtue d'une espèce de manteau-cape décorée de fourrure **(*) **et d'une robe rouge sombre, courait derrière un chiot à l'apparence curieuse, il ressemblait un peu à ces chiens-loups domestiqués qu'on voyait parfois tenus en laisse par un excentrique quelconque, ce dernier ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter et s'enfuyait rapidement, ignorant complètement les appels désespérés de sa petite maîtresse qui s'emmêlait les pieds dans la neige et manquait de trébucher à chaque enjambée._

_Le brave homme hésita un instant, jeta un regard perplexe au touriste brun, toujours plongé dans son observation des gargouilles décorant le mur de pierre blanche, retourna son attention sur la pauvre gamine puis se décida et se pencha en avant pour saisir le chiot au vol avant d'aller l'apporter à la petite moldue qui le remercia chaleureusement, lui arrachant un sourire attendri._

_Ah les enfants ! Lui même en avait 2 et il avait hâte de les retrouver après cette dure journée de travail dans le froid et le bruit ... mais bon on gagne sa vie comme on peut et lui il n'était pas sorti major de sa promo alors pour les jobs il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix ..._

_Il sortit de ses pensées et se repositionna après avoir salué la fillette et son animal de compagnie, un coup d'oeil au touriste plus tard (il était à présent en train de regarder une autre maison un peu plus loin et louchet sur les balcons en acier avec un air vraiment étrange) et il se remit en mode "vigile" tout en ayant une petite pensée pour un célèbre Auror anglais dont la devise était "Vigilance constante !" un certain Magret Follet ou quelque chose comme ça ..._

_Mais ce que le pauvre homme ne vit pas c'était que son fameux "touriste" qui détaillait l'architecture locale n'était qu'une illusion, une silhouette de brume formée à partir d'une ancienne magie oubliée et à la limite de l'interdit, une création venant d'un sortilège lancé par un sorcier puissant ... Qui se trouvait actuellement à l'intérieur du Manoir Dragon._

_La mission avait été donnée._

_Et le trio des Crown comptait bien la réussir._

_._

_._

_Erik Crown avançait d'un pas souple dans les couloirs, l'air parfaitement décontracté et pas stressé pour un sou. Ce qu'il aurait dû être si on considérait qu'il était actuellement en train de se balader à l'intérieur d'un endroit strictement interdit d'accès au public et qu'il risquait la prison pour intrusion chez le Ministre de la Magie. Mais non, il semblait se ficher complètement du danger qu'il encourait et saluait calmement les membres du personnel qu'il rencontrait tout en demandant le chemin vers le bureau de leur employeur avec un petit sourire charmeur et un regard innocent._

_Et, bien sûr, de par son attitude calme et sûr de lui, personne ne le soupçonnait. Et ce malgré son accoutrement peu conventionnel composé d'une chemise noire tranchant avec le blond de ses cheveux pâles et un pantalon du même vert que ses grands yeux virant sur le bleu._

_Il sourit une énième fois à une énième femme de ménage avant de la quitter sur une énième formule de politesse et de s'aventurer en direction du fameux bureau devant lequel il s'arrêta, sans se préoccuper des expressions perplexe des gardes encadrant la porte et de la posture défensive qu'ils avaient prise, un pied légèrement en arrière, une main prête à sortir leur baguette et une autre serrée sur leur immense et ridicule fusil à baïonnette._

_Le mercenaire leur fit un grand sourire puis, avant même que l'un des vigiles puisse réagir, il projeta, à l'aide d'un mouvement circulaire de la jambe, son pied dans le visage de celui qui se tenait à sa gauche, le plus près, avec une puissance telle que le pauvre homme fut assommé sur le coup et percuta le mur derrière lui avec une violence inouïe. Son corps mou retomba à terre à l'instant où Erik enfonçait son poing droit dans le plexus d'un autre adversaire, les sorciers-gardiens commencèrent à sortir leur baguette alors que la deuxième victime s'effondrait au sol, mort sur le coup._

_"Trop lent." songea Crown en donnant un coup de genoux bien senti à un mage un peu trop près de lui._

_Il sortit sa baguette au moment même où deux sorts de stupéfixion surgirent de celles des employés du Ministre, d'un mouvement de poignet il créa un miroir magique sur lequel les rayons rebondirent avant de retourner à leurs lanceurs qui se figèrent aussitôt._

_En à peine 30 secondes, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi debout._

_Erik se tourna vers la porte de chêne et admira pendant une poignée de secondes les gravures magnifiques qui la décoraient. Chacune d'entre elles évoquait les dragons, ces créatures de feu et d'air aussi dangereuses que magnifiques. Le chef de maison en était apparemment un grand fan, après tout à chacun ses passions ..._

_Sa main gauche se posa contre le bois vibrant de magie et il murmura quelques mots en Ancien Elfique avant d'inspirer profondément et de ..._

_... Passer à travers de l'obstacle._

_Comme quoi aimer les vieux bouquins pouvait être utile, et Padfoot qui se moquait de lui parce qu'il passait son temps à lire quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard ! Maintenant ça lui servait bien ! Enfin ... à l'époque si on lui avait dit que sa passion pour les grimoires allait lui permettre d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau privé du Ministre de la Magie français afin de s'emparer d'un parchemin interdit, il ne l'aurait pas cru !_

_Il se redressa en tentant d'ignorer la perte d'énergie qui suivit l'utilisation de ce sortilège et fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et le doré ... Même en France il n'y en avait que pour Gryffondor !_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il refermait le tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir et serrait dans sa main gauche (elle lui était désormais intuile pour combattre ou lancer des sorts, car brûlée par la magie elfique) un rouleau de parchemin marqué du Sceau du Secret ... Comment son employeur allait-il réussir à déjouer cette défense quasiment imparable ? Il s'en fichait, sa mission était de récupérer le document, ça n'allait pas plus loin !_

_- _Abiit_ ... murmura-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant lui._

_Il sentit son corps s'alléger, et regarda ses mains : disparues, comme tout ce qu'il touchait directement lorsqu'il avait prononcé la formule de disparition temporaire. Avec satisfaction, il constata que son timing avait été, une fois de plus, parfait car, à l'instant où il devenait totalement invisible et impalpable, une horde de Chevaliers Noirs (l'équivalent des Aurors en France) franchit la porte, suivis du Ministre, baguettes à la main et fusils chargés._

_La découverte des corps inanimés (dans le meilleur des cas) des cinq hommes n'avait pas dû leur faire plaisir._

_- _Ire_ ! s'exclama-t-il, sachant très bien que personne ne l'entendrait._

_Erik Crown se téléporta sans bruit, grâce à un sort de magie noire qu'aucun des autres voleurs n'avait jugé bon d'utiliser._

_Il venait une fois de plus de prouver son efficacité et sa supériorité._

.

.

.

.

.

Les premières années Serpentard et Gryffondor se grognaient dessus, ce matin du 2 Septembre 1991, à l'heure de leur premier cours, de la Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall, une vieille femme à l'air sévère vêtue strictement, coiffée d'un impeccable chignon noir et portant de petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient l'air plus vieille qu'elle ne devait l'être.

Actuellement, la professeure se tenait assise à son bureau, les mains jointes, observant ses nouveaux élèves et déchiffrant tant bien que mal leur caractères grâce à ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir d'eux, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Bien entendu, elle commença par regarder l'élève qui peuplait la plupart des conversations du château et avait des livres entiers écrits sur lui. Ethan Potter, le Survivant. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas un modèle réduit de James qui se trouvait devant elle mais une sorte de Lily miniature et masculinisé, si on exceptait ses yeux noisettes, identiques à ceux de son père, et sa carrure qui ne semblait venir d'aucun de ses parents, il avait les épaules carrées et droites, pas comme l'ex-poursuiveur qui était plutôt maigre ou sa mère, pas musclé du tout.

Il discutait avec un garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et au teint pâle. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, cet enfant ressemblait à ses frères et soeurs. Un Weasley, sans doutes.

Les deux Gryffondor semblaient exclure les autres de leur conversation, bien qu'ils soient le centre de l'attention générale, mais ce n'était pas un défaut, ils se connaissaient depuis leurs 3 ans c'était normal qu'ils soient plus à l'aise entre eux qu'avec leurs camarades ... bien qu'un peu plus de sociabilité de la part du futur "Sauveur" soit la bienvenue, ça souderait encore plus la Maison des Lions.

Ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement quelques autres de ses élèves puis elle se tourna vers l'autre côté de la salle dont les robes étaient à présent décorées d'un blason vert. Evidemment, il n'y avait que des Serpentard.

Puis elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains bouclés et aux yeux marrons, la doublure de sa cape et le symbole accroché à celle-ci ne laissait aucun doute sur sa Maison. Un Gryffondor. Mais ... un lion avec les serpents ? C'était bien une première ça ! Surtout que ça ne semblait pas gêne ses deux voisins, voisins qu'elle reconnu comme étant les fameux "Crown" les enfants du pire ennemi des Aurors ... Un mercenaire impossible à coincer et à accuser directement.

Raphaël, le garçon, possédait des cheveux noirs longs et ondulés et un regard émeraude lui évoquant vaguement quelqu'un ... La professeure sursauta en croisant ses yeux glacés et elle eut un mouvement de recul devant son visage certes très beau, à la limite du parfait, mais totalement inexpressif.

Comment un enfant pouvait-il avoir une expression pareille ?

Sa soeur, Eve, ne semblait pas plus émotive et fixait, sans avoir l'air de trop la voir, la fenêtre fermée par laquelle on apercevait quelques oiseaux qui s'envolaient au loin et un bout de nuage cotonneux. Sa chevelure partait dans tous les sens, lui faisant une coiffure improbable ressemblant vaguement à une crinière de lion mais ça ne réussissait pas à cacher son visage, aussi beau que celui de son jumeau.

Mais qui étaient-ils exactement ?

Troublée, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant taire les quelques bavards qui osaient encore discuter et se leva afin de se présenter et de faire un bref résumé de ce qu'ils allaient voir cette année. Après une brève démonstration (contenant sa table et un cochon) elle distribua des allumettes et demanda eux élèves de les changer en aiguilles. Une métamorphose facile pour des débutants mais qui les occuperait néanmoins pour toute l'heure.

Elle sursauta quand, au bout d'à peine 5 minutes de cours, Raphaël Crown leva la main en l'interpellant.

- Oui M. Crown ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- J'ai finit. répondit le garçon en lui montrant une aiguille parfaite.

La vieille femme ouvrit de grands yeux et se dépêcha de se déplacer jusqu'au bureau du garçon qui lui donna son allumette-aiguille grise sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades. Elle-même était stupéfaite qu'un élève réussisse aussi vite un sort comme celui-là.

- 10 points pour Serpentard ... murmura-t-elle, choquée. Vennez, M. Crown, je vais vous donner des exercices plus difficiles.

Et à sa grande surprise, il les réussit tous.

.

.

Le cours de Potions fut également commun avec les rouge-et-or, au plus grand dépit de leurs camarades verts-et-argents, heureusement, c'était Severus Snape qui le gérait et il semblait nourrir une haine toute particulière envers Ethan Potter, une impression qui fut vérifiée quand, au début de l'heure, il fit lever le Survivant, l'amena au tableau et lui posa trois questions :

- M. Potter ... pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous obtiendrez si vous mélangiez de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe ?

- Euh ... balbutia le rouquin, tout rouge. Je ne sais pas Monsieur ...

Harry réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les passages de son livre de potions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trouver la solution, la "Goutte du Mort-Vivant", une sorte de Somnifère extrêmement puissant et utilisé surtout lors des kidnappings ou alors en tant qu'anesthésie générale. Avec un léger sourire, il nota la réponse dans un coin de son cahier de brouillon avant de reporter son attention sur son directeur de Maison, toujours occupé à questionner son ex-jumeau.

- ... trouver un bézoard ? finit Snape en lançant un regard méprisant au Gryffondor qui se tortillait sur l'estrade, rouge de honte.

- Aucune idée, m'sieur ... grogna Ethan en baissant la tête, les poings serrés.

Il était arrivé aux Lupin d'avoir eu besoin d'un Bézoard pour guérir Lillian d'un empoisonnement, depuis cet incident, leur père en gardait toujours un sur lui, au cas où. Où l'avaient-ils trouvé déjà ? Quelque chose en rapport avec une chèvre ...

- Et pour finir, une question à votre image, navrante de stupidité et d'inutilité : Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-Loup ?

Pour avoir manqué de voir son père mourir dans d'atroces souffrances alors qu'un adversaire assez vicieux en avait glissé dans une de leur bouteille en jetant au préalable dessus un sortilège d'Inodorisation, le garçon connaissait très bien la réponse : Les deux étaient une seule et même plante, fatale aux loups-garous si on ne leur faisait pas recracher tout de suite.

- Vous devriez demander à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ... grommela alors le Survivant en fusillant Hermione Granger du regard. Elle a l'air de savoir la réponse ...

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte à une camarade. dit Snape.

Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'il défendait un élève de la Maison "ennemie" à la sienne.

_"Elle aurait été mieux à Serdaigle"_ se dit Harry en regardant la jeune fille lever désespérément la main, comme si elle voulait aller toucher le plafond.

- Miss Crown, dit alors le maître des potions en se tournant vers la brune, Peut-être avez-vous les réponses aux questions que j'ai posées ...

Sans aucune hésitation, l'interrogée répondit exactement à chacune d'entre elles, sans même réfléchir avant de se rasseoir et de sourire à son jumeau qui soupira intérieurement. Lillian était aussi douée pour les potions que pour les sciences mentales et elle le savait, ce qui avait tendance à la rendre légèrement prétentieuse ...

**"Comme toi avec la Métamorphose !**

**"On avait dit pas de télépathie ! T'as oublié que Snape est Legilimens ou quoi ?**

**"Et toi t'as oublié que t'es Occlumens ? **

**" Mouais ... en 8 ans j'ai jamais réussit à te contrer une seule fois ...**

**"Et puis tu sais, Harry, c'est un lien des jumeaux, il ne peut pas entendre ça !**

**"Mais si il pouvait ?**

**"Tu te prends pour Fol'Oeil ? Arrête la paranoïa, ça te va pas au teint !**

**"Oh la ferme ...**

**"Eh ! T'as vu la tête de Potter quand j'ai répondu bon à toutes ces questions ?**

**"J'ai du mal à croire que ce crétin est notre frère ...**

**"Ouais moi aussi ...**

* * *

Voilààà ! Fiin du chapitre 4 ... Il est un peu court je sais ^^ Mais bon désormais vous aurez droit à une "mission" des Lupin au début (mais elles seront un peu moins longues, celle-là doit faire dans les 1500 mots -_-) ! J'adore les écrire, puis en plus ça vous éclaircira certains points !

Bon on n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais la semaine prochaine Halloween, trolls et course de balais sont au rendez-vous !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ;)

A samedi prochain !


	5. Une Annonce Bouleversante

Salut !

Désolée pour mon retard impardonnable mais j'ai eu du mal à updater avec mon autre fanfic en cours ... vous me pardonnez ? *grands yeux suppliants* Enfin ... il a mis du temps mais voici le chapitre 5, un peu plus long que le précédent et toujours avec du Crown au début, en espérant que ça va vous plaire !

Ah oui et pas de RaR rapides pour cette fois (disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps) ... même si je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews ! A chaque fois ça me touche énormément et même si vous avez quelque chose de négatif à dire n'hésitez pas, j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Monsieur, selon moi vous devriez faire renforcer la sécurité._

_- Et pourquoi ça, Edmond ?_

_- Il paraît que les Schwartz ont engagé un mercenaire anglais très connu ..._

_- Ah oui, quelque chose comme ... Claw ?_

_- Crown, Monsieur, Crown._

_- Crown, c'est ça ... eh bien, Edmond, votre "M. Crown" n'a jamais été accusé de meurtre ou d'assassinat, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- ... Non Monsieur._

_- On ne lui a pas non plus reproché d'avoir des activités illégales correspondant à celles effectuées par des mercenaires ?_

_- ... Non Monsieur._

_- Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire du soucis !_

_- ... Je vois Monsieur mais permettez moi tout de même de vous mettre en garde ..._

_- Je ne vous permet pas, Edmond._

_._

_._

_Lucas Goert était un sorcier extrêmement connu pour être l'inventeur de la poudre de cécité et de son inverse, la poudre de vision. L'une comme l'autre étaient très simple à utiliser et particulièrement pratique quand on n'était pas doué en potions ou qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant soit pour se préparer à une quelconque expédition ou pouvoir aveugler son adversaire était un atout non négligeable, voire nécessaire. Ces deux découvertes avaient fait de lui un homme riche, multimilliardaire chez les moldus comme chez les mages, et d'une renommée particulièrement importante._

_A lui seul, il couvrait près de 10% de l'argent récolté par l'Allemagne dans le commerce et sa fortune était inégalable, même les Malfoy (anglais) ou les Delacour (français) semblaient sans le sou à côté des tonnes d'or et de bijoux entreposés dans ses coffres hautement surveillés des sous-sol de Gringotts. Il faisait la fierté de ses compatriotes et si on avait demandé à un allemand qui il était, il aurait pu citer sa biographie entière. Un peu comme les anglais avec Ethan Potter._

_Evidemment, une telle célébrité attirait non-seulement les escrocs et les profiteurs mais aussi les ennemis mortels et nombreuses avaient été les tentatives d'assassinat contre sa personne. Tentatives car, par de curieux coups du sort, il sortait toujours vainqueur de ces confrontations avec la mort. Si il estimait que cette chance incroyable était un don du ciel, ses proches le connaissant depuis son plus jeune âge disaient volontiers le contraire. En effet, Goert avait développé une sorte de confiance en lui démesurée, il se pensait intouchable, immortel._

_Et ce fut sans doute ça qui causa sa perte quand, par un beau jour du moi de mai, il sortit profiter de l'air de la campagne, près de sa maison de vacances, à quelques kilomètres au Sud de Berlin._

_Le ciel était bleu, à peine troublé par quelques lointains nuages cotonneux, l'atmosphère n'était pas trop lourde, malgré la légère chaleur qui pesait sur la nature, bombardée par les rayons d'un soleil plus brûlant que jamais et les petits animaux, sortis de leur hibernation, pour la plupart, grouillaient autour de lui, donnant une image de vie incroyable à ce tableau presque parfait._

_Le sorcier allemand marchait calmement, suivant le petit sentier qui serpentait entre les champs et les forêts miniatures, il avait toujours adoré ce genre d'endroit et le calme qui y régnait, rien à voir avec la capitale où tout était toujours en effervescence et ou "tranquillité" semblait être une notion inconnue à ses compatriotes, dotés de magie ou non ! A croire qu'il était le seul à avoir besoin de se poser un peu ... Mais bon, les jeunes étaient toujours comme ça, pressés d'en apprendre plus, énergiques ... s'en était souvent épuisant pour leurs aînés qui avaient du mal à suive le rythme._

_- Eh oui tu te fais vieux mon pauvre Lucas ... il va falloir songer à ta succession à présent. se dit-il à voix haute avant de glousser en remarquant qu'il se comportait exactement comme un vieillard radoteur._

_- Si vos associés entendaient ça, aucun doute qu'ils en profiteraient pour essayer de rentrer dans vos bonnes grâces ... Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être aussi riche que le célébrissime Goert ? _

_Goert sursauta et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler._

_- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il en détaillant l'inconnu du regard._

_L'homme était plutôt grand, bien bâti, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui arrivaient en bas des épaules et des yeux d'un gris orage. Il portait un costume noir, malgré la chaleur de ce jour de printemps, et des chaussures cirées, un étui contenant sans doute un revolver ou bien une quelconque autre arme était attachée à sa ceinture, juste à côté d'une baguette magique blanche, celles qu'on appelait les "Intraçables", des baguettes uniquement conçues pour le combat ou la magie obscure et ne pouvant être repérées par les systèmes de détection des Ministères._

_- ... Un de mes gardes du corps je suppose. termina lui-même le milliardaire, sans attendre la réponse de son vis-à-vis._

_... Qui se contenta de rire doucement avant de dire :_

_- En parlant d'eux, je vous aurais bien conseillé d'en changer, je les ai comment dire ... légèrement abîmés ..._

_- Vous êtes venus pour me tuer ?_

_- Oui._

_Lucas recula vivement tout en maudissant son imprudence, il aurait dû écouter Edmond tant qu'il en était encore temps ! A présent il se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture ... et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de là excepté tuer l'assassin qui lui faisait face avant que celui-ci ne se décide à le supprimer. Heureusement qu'il semblait atteint du syndrome "Du Grand Méchant" parce qu'il avait commencé à lui faire une sorte de discours sur son art et la façon dont ses gardes du corps étaient incompétents._

_Il inspira profondément et, d'un geste vif et aiguisé par les années d'entraînement, sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer vers le brun tout en hurlant._

_- _Avada Kedavra_ !_

_A peine le sort toucha-t-il l'inconnu que celui-ci disparaissait dans une explosion de fumée._

_Une illusion._

_Qui laissa place au corps sans vie d'Edmond, son majordome._

_Personne ne le savait car personne ne s'était renseigné mais un homme du nom de Crown s'était enregistré dans un hôtel de Berlin, quelques jours plus tôt. On l'ignorait également mais le-dit Crown était un expert en magie noire et était donc tout à fait capable de contrôler un cadavre de quelqu'un tué de sa propre main à l'aide d'un obscur sort de nécromancie._

_Mais de toute façon, personne ne le savait, alors c'était comme si ces faits n'avaient jamais existé._.

.

.

.

- ... Et c'est ainsi que le magnat Lucas Goert perdit le contrôle de son empire financier. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête, quand il a lancé le sort de mort sur son majordome et ami, Edmond Weiss, mais son acte lui a coûté sa liberté et sa fortune. Rappelons que les allemands ont une tolérance encore plus petite que la notre à l'utilisation des Sorts Impardonnables et que, malgré son influence, M. Goert n'a pu échapper à la peine, soit-dit en passant minimale, qui lui a été infligée, c'est-à-dire 150 ans de prison ferme à la branche allemande d'Askaban. Sa disparition a tout de même fait de nombreux heureux, en premier ses éternels rivaux, la famille Schwartz qui est spécialisée dans les potions de combat, comme la potion de Force par exemple. Des questions ? Oui Miss Granger ?

- Mais personne n'a jamais envisagé que M. Goert ai été la victime d'un complot ? Je veux dire ... sa disparition a été favorable à pleins de gens, non ? Donc ...

- Excellente remarque, 5 points pour Gryffondor, mais, Miss, sachez que des dizaines de recherches ont été faites mais personne n'a pu prouver l'innocence de Goert. Si même les Aurors, les Chevaliers Noirs et les Weissen Krieger (**nda : je suis nulle en allemand alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, si vous êtes bilingues**) n'ont pas réussi nous pensons qu'il n"y a rien à faire même si ...

- Il n'y a même pas un suspect ? s'obstina Hermione, l'air perplexe.

- Euh si il y en a un mais c'est-à-dire que ... commença le professeur en jetant un regard inquiet à Eve et Raphaël Crown qui, les yeux plantés dans les siens, affichaient leur plus bel air impassiblement menaçant.

Ethan Potter choisit ce moment pour se racler bruyamment la gorge et déclarer, les mains croisées derrière sa tête et les pieds posés sur son bureau :

- Moi je sais qui c'est, c'est Crown le suspect ... Le père de ces deux-là. ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les jumeaux qui se contentèrent de le regarder quelques secondes avant de reporter leur attention sur Quirell, qui lançait des regards inquiets à ses différents élèves, visiblement dépassé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Les concernés ne daignèrent pas accorder un seul regard au Survivant et Harry se permit même de ricaner d'un air désabusé.

- Pour le fils d'un grand Auror tu es bien ignorant ... ce n'est pas notre père le suspect mais ton cher parrain Sirius Black qui était en déplacement à Berlin quand l'incident s'est déroulé. Ses parents avaient eu des démêlés avec Goert et on pense qu'il se serait vengé sur lui en utilisant la magie noire hériditaire dans sa famille. dit Lillian, sur un ton parfaitement inégal et les yeux tournés vers sa copie qu'elle noircissait de notes sur on ne savait quel sujet.

Tous les Gryffondors, minus Neville qui jouait distraitement avec le Rapeltout que sa Grand-Mère lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire dysfonctionner (la fumée était devenue verte), et Hermione qui marquait studieusement tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de l'affaire "Goert", se levèrent d'un bloc et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les jumeaux.

- N'importe quoi ! Sirius était un Gryffondor ! Aucun mage noir n'est allé à Gryffondor ! Ils sont tous à Serpentard ! Vous êtes tous des sales serpents vils ! Vous êtes tous des futurs Mangemorts, des sorciers noirs ! cracha Ethan en fusillant du regard les Lupin, pas effrayés le moins du monde par la menace imminente des rouge-et-or.

- Tu savais que Dumbledore couchait avec Grindelwald ? demanda soudain Harry en se tournant vers son ex-frère.

- N'importe qu... QUOI ?!

- En plus Serpentard n'était pas un mage noir, contrairement à la croyance populaire. compléta Lillian, imitant le mouvement de son jumeau avec un léger temps de retard.

- ... C'était un guérisseur de première classe ...

- ... Et un expert en Sortilèges !

- ... Contrairement à Gryffondor qui avait plus tendance à pencher vers les arts obscurs ...

- ... D'ailleurs son épée est enduite de venin de Basilic hors seul un sort de magie noire très puissant peut lier une arme à un poison aussi virulent ...

- ... Mais ne va pas croire que nous savons cela à cause d'une quelconque pratique de la-dite magie noire !

- ... Ce n'est que de la culture générale ! terminèrent en choeur les deux Crown, un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Ethan hésita quelques instants devant l'assurance des Serpentards et les arguments qu'il venaient de lui lancer à la figure. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai mais en tout cas il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face devant ces espèces de sales reptiles visqueux, foi de fils de Maraudeur ! Sauf que, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Albus Dumbledore entra en trombe dans la pièce, l'air soucieux et la barbe en désordre.

- M. Potter, veuillez me suivre, vos parents vous attendent dans mon bureau, nous devons parler d'un sujet important.

Les élèves se mirent aussitôt à échanger des coups d'oeil perplexes et des murmures pendant que le Survivant rangeait ses affaires, visiblement surpris par cette irruption inattendue et un peu énervé d'avoir été coupé au moment où il allait déclamer une tirade pleine d'ironie et d'humour contre les deux fils de mercenaire. Il finit par ravaler sa déception et souleva d'une main son sac, salua ses camarades Gryffondors, lança un regard noir aux autres (Quirell compris) et emboîta le pas à Dumbledore qui l'attendait, sur le pas de la porte.

Curieusement, le directeur ne lui dit rien et conserva son air grave et sérieux tout le long de leur trajet en direction du bureau directorial. Le jeune Potter finit par se sentir mal à l'aise et tourna son regard vers le sol en ignorant les regards curieux que lui envoyaient les étudiants qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Dans sa tête, pleins de questions se bousculaient; pourquoi le Dumbledore, qu'il considérait presque comme son grand-père, se montrait-il aussi froid avec lui ? Pourquoi affichait-il cet air grave ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ...

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant la grande gargouille protégeant l'entrée du coeur du château et, pendant que le plus vieux disait le mot de passe, le plus jeune se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et si, si il le demandait poliment, il pourrait réussir à se faire intégrer à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

.

.

.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ethan quand ses parents eurent finit de lui expliquer toute l'histoire qu'ils avaient commencé quand il s'était installé sur un des fauteuils meublant le bureau.

- Tu as un frère et une soeur ... ils ont vécu avec un de nos anciens-amis. répéta James, le regard fixé dans les flammes, comme si il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs particulièrement désagréables.

- Un loup-garou. ajouta Sirius en reniflant sèchement, l'air passablement dégoûté.

- Un loup-garou ?! Mais pourquoi avoir confié mon frère et ma soeur à un de ces monstres ?! hurla le Survivant, hors de lui qu'on lui ai caché une telle chose pendant si longtemps et furieux devant cette injustice.

Les adultes échangèrent un long regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jeune garçon qui, les poings serrés, foudroyait du regard ses parents et son parrain. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde aient pu faire ça ! Abandonner leurs enfants aux mains d'un monstre, d'une bête féroce ! Même un Malfoy ne ferait pas ça ! C'était pour dire ! La situation était vraiment horrible, il se sentait trahi par ceux en qui il portait autrefois une confiance totale, il était perdu ... Et si les Crown avaient raison ? Et si Sirius était un mage noir, et si ...

- Il y avait une prophétie. lâcha finalement Lily, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

- ET ALORS ?! EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE RAISON SUFFISANTE POUR ABANDONNER DEUX DE SES ENFANTS ?! VOUS AVEZ PENSER A ROSE ET A MOI ?! PEUT-ETRE QU'ON AIMERAIT LES CONNAITRE, CE SONT NOS FRERES ET SOEURS, BON SANG !

Sa famille recula, choquée par son éclat de colère et touchée par les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Le coeur de Dumbledore se serra. C'était toujours à lui qu'on confiait les décisions difficiles, et celle de séparer les deux bambins de leurs parents avait sans doute été, et de loin, la plus dure qu'il avait eu à prendre. Savoir qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ces enfants le bouleversait profondément mais il savait bien que, sans ça, il y aurait eu un risque qu'Harry et Lillian nuisent à leur frère, mais, dix ans étant passés, on pouvait considérer que la prophétie s'était trompée et donc ils pouvaient ...

- Tu verras tes jumeaux, Ethan, ne t'inquiètes pas. dit-il doucement, faisant aussitôt cesser les hurlements du garçon. Nous avons envoyé un hibou à Remus, le loup-garou, ils viendront pour le dîner dimanche prochain.

Ethan réfléchit un instant. Il allait rencontrer ses jumeaux. Harry et Lillian, selon sa mère.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous les avez abandonné ? Quelle était cette prophétie ? murmura-t-il, au bout de quelques en secondes, en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, épuisé par son coup de colère.

- Eh bien ...

.

.

.

Lillian poussa un petit glapissement en voyant le sol s'éloigner sous ses pieds et en sentant le balais auquel elle s'agrippait désespérément s'élever à une hauteur tout sauf raisonnable. Que celui qui avait inventé les balais volants soit maudit ! Ces aberrations, non contentes d'êtres des moyens de transport horrible et des possibles sujets de cauchemar pour n'importe quelle personne ayant le vertige, s'étaient arrangées pour être enseignées à l'école ! Comme si voir en permanence son frère manquer de se briser le cou dans des course-poursuite avec un Vif d'Or ensorcelé n'était pas assez traumatisant !

Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et vit, avec une pointe de soulagement, qu'au moins deux personnes galéraient autant qu'elle à maintenir une trajectoire un minimum droite sur ces engins de malheur. Bon pour Granger c'était normal, elle était Née-Modue, mais Neville n'avait aucune excuse à sa tendance à manquer de tomber à chacune des embardées (plutôt fréquentes) que faisait son balais, apparemment bien décidé à l'envoyer au sol. Heureusement pour lui, le Gryffondor ne se laissait pas faire, peut attiré par la perspective assez repoussante d'aller dire bonjour à la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, quelques mètres plus bas.

**"Alors Lillian, tu t'amuses ?**

**"Va pourrir chez les Gobs, Harry ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de voler correctement ?**

**"Rectification : Que tu essayes de ne pas hurler de terreur chaque fois que ton balais avance ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre et ce pour ne pas te ridiculiser en montrant à tous ton incompétence à voler.**

**"Mouais. C'est une façon comme une autre de voir les choses ...**

**"Haha !**

**"Eh oh ! C'est pas parce que Môssieur est né avec un balais dans les mains qu'il faut qu'il se croit supérieur à moi !**

**"Vaut mieux être né avec un balais dans les mains qu'avec un balais dans le ...**

**"Ne finis pas ta phrase.**

**"Mais c'est vrai, regarde Malfoy ! On dirait qu'il essaye de toucher le ciel avec son nez.**

**"Tu parles de ton pote, là. Je savais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment te faire des amis mais de là à les insulter dans leur dos ...**

**"Ce n'était pas une insulte mais une simple constatation de la vérité.**

**"Cause touj... AAAAH !**

La jeune fille se redressa de justesse, après avoir manqué de percuter une quelconque statue d'un quelconque sorcier célèbre à force de ne pas regarder devant elle, trop occupée par le magnifique échange télépathique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son très cher jumeau, qui était toujours aussi sympathique envers toutes les personnes n'étant pas Neville, elle-même ou bien leur père. A croire qu'il essayait d'éloigner les gens de lui.

**"Ce n'était pas comme si tu essayais, toi aussi, de te faire des amis.**

**"Arrête de me déconcentrer !**

Elle grogna et ferma son esprit, tout en sachant très bien que l'Occlumencie n'avait rien avoir avec le Lien des Jumeaux et qu'Harry pouvait très bien lui reparler quand il voulait, et se concentra du mieux qu'elle put sur son balais, le regard fixé devant elle pour éviter de regarder vers le bas et de constater (une fois de plus) que la professeure les faisaient voler décidément **très** haut et que la moindre chute pourrait s'avérer, sinon mortelle, extrêmement douloureuse. Une chance qu'elle soit capable, contrairement à Neville qui venait de tomber, de rester plus ou moins en équilibre sur son ...

Attendez ... Neville venait de tomber ?

- Nev' ! hurlèrent en choeur les Crown pendant que leur ami chutait inexorablement en direction de la pelouse.

CRAC ! Fit son poignet quand il heurta la-dite pelouse de plein fouet avec un gémissement douloureux.

Avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, Harry, couché sur son balais à la manière des Attrapeurs de Quidditch, fonça à toute vitesse vers le Gryffondor, agenouillé par terre et en larmes, freina à quelques centimètres du sol dans un virage en épingle, sauta souplement à terre, attrapa doucement le bras de son ami et constata, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades :

- Poignet cassé.

Puis il souleva le rouge-et-or par la taille et le hissa sur son dos sans la moindre difficulté.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. dit-il à Bibine avant de quitter en courant le stade, laissant derrière lui une poignée d'élèves figés et un balais suspendu en l'air, à l'endroit exact ou le Londubat avait perdu l'équilibre.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. balbutia la professeure, aussi surprise que ses étudiants.

.

.

.

L'incident avait vite fait le tour du collège et, bientôt, Harry et son talent quasi-incroyable pour le vol devint le sujet de conversation principal de l'école et, à la grande surprise des Serpentard, Ethan ne s'offusqua pas d'être relégué à la seconde place question célébrité passagère. en fait, le jeune Potter se comportait étrangement depuis quelques temps, fixant sans cesse un point invisible dans le vide que lui seul voyait et étant perpétuellement plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne provoquait même plus les Serpentard, malgré le fait que la rumeur dise que le garçon Crown pourrait bien devenir le nouvel Attrapeur des serpents !

Au contraire, le Survivant ignorait les remarques moqueuses de ses camarades ennemis et n'essayait même pas de répliquer quand on le menaçait ouvertement. Son attitude étrange avait alimenté pendant un jour ou deux les rumeurs puis, plus rien, il n'essayait même pas de retrouver la vedette et s'enfermait dans son mutisme.

- Peut-être qu'il a attrapé une sorte de maladie grave ? fit remarquer Lillian, allongée sur le lit de son frère, une revue bizarre dans les mains.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda Harry en ignorant complètement sa remarque.

- Ou alors il fait une dépression.

- Ah ! Le Chicaneur ! C'est pas mal ce truc ! C'est pas eux qui ont découvert l'existence des Démonius ?

- Ouais ils les appellent les "Ronflaks Cornus". intervint Neville, plongé dans la contemplation d'un immense poster accroché par Draco à un des murs du dortoir. poster représentant un Sang Pur en train de piétiner un Moldu, reconnaissable à ses habits bizarres ressemblant plus à des sacs poubelle qu'à autre chose.

- Ou bien il a bu une potion d'Intelligence.

- Le directeur est sympa, sa fille aussi est gentille ... elle s'appelle comment déjà ? continua "Raphaël" sans se soucier de ses deux camarades qui continuaient à parler dans leur coin, l'un de Ronflaks Cornus et l'autre de la dépression d'Ethan.

- Je sais ! hurla soudain Lillian en se redressant sur le lit, manquant de tomber sur son frère, assis juste à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier grogna et lui envoya un oreiller dans la figure pour la faire reculer, pas très content qu'elle lui ai piétiné le pied sous prétexte qu'elle avait découvert la cause du mystérieux "changement" de Potter. La jeune fille se pencha légèrement en avant pour éviter le projectile et développa d'un air fier d'elle-même :

- Quelqu'un a dû prendre sa place en utilisant du Polynectar et ...

- T'en as d'autres des explications débiles comme ça ? Comment il ferait pour en prendre toutes les heures, on a pas le droit d'amener à boire ou à manger en dehors de la Salle Commune ou de la Grande Salle ! grommela Harry en lui arrachant son magazine des mains.

Un "toc toc toc" provenant de la porte du dortoir empêcha sa jumelle de répliquer et, après un léger temps d'hésitation, les enfants se décidèrent à ouvrir, non sans avoir caché Neville sous un tas de couverture, un Gryffondor chez les Serpentard, quelle horreur ! A leur grand soulagement, leur visiteur n'était ni un de leurs compatriotes serpents ni même un être humain mais Osiris, le superbe hibou de Lillian, celui-là même qui avait été violemment réclamé par Rose, la petite soeur qu'ils n'avaient pas connue. Une lettre était attachée à une de ses pattes.

Harry attrapa l'enveloppe et remercia l'oiseau en lui grattant la tête avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son matelas en même temps que sa jumelle qui se tordit le cou pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui leur courrier. Avec joie, ils reconnurent l'écriture de quelqu'un qui leur avait beaucoup manqué durant cette première semaine et ils poussèrent une exclamation enthousiaste, faisant sortir un Neville curieux de sous ses draps.

- C'est de qui ? demanda le Londubat tout en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- De papa ! souffla son meilleur ami en ouvrant le parchemin, après avoir enlevé le sceau qui empêchait quiconque n'étant pas un Lupin de la lire.

.

_Harry, Lillian_,

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter plus tôt mais j'étais occupé (une sombre histoire de vampires et de trafic de cadavres) mais maintenant tout est revenu dans l'ordre (cette mission était assez facile mais épuisante, c'est pourquoi ma lettre arrive si tard, moi qui avait promis de vous écrire régulièrement ... je m'excuse encore) et je ne devrais pas repartit avant au moins 5 jours. Ce délai est d'ailleurs obligatoire pour une raison que je vous expliquerai plus tard, j'aurais bien aimé éviter de croupir au Manoir, avoir Mme Londubat et ses tasses de Earl Grey pour seule compagnie n'est pas des plus amusants (désolé pour ta grand-mère Neville, oui, je sais que tu es là) et je sens que je vais m'ennuyer pendant ce repos "forcé"._

_Assez parlé de moi, passons maintenant à vous !_

_Serpentard, hein ? Est-ce vraiment utile de dire que je ne suis pas le moins du monde étonné ? Vous êtes l'image parfaite des petits serpents modèles ! Je suis sûr que Snape vous adore, comme la plupart des professeurs d'ailleurs, ils doivent vous voir comme des élèves parfaits, non ? Je vous avais bien dit que les cours du soir allaient vous servir (Harry arrête de râler, tu ne couperas pas à mes leçons quand on vous reviendrez à la Maison, surtout que vous avez vos baguettes maintenant) !_

_Evitez de vous mêler des affaires de Dumbledore, du moins pendant vos premières années, il faut rester écartés de lui le plus possible surtout que nous sommes dans une situation plutôt délicate actuellement. Laissez moi vous expliquer : Nous sommes invités chez les Potter ce week-end, en tant que Remus Lupin et Harry et Lillian Potter je veux dire. (et pas la peine de prendre ces airs horrifiés, je n'y suis pour rien c'est Dumbledore qui a demandé ça et je ne peux qu'obéir. Si il lance une opération de détection magique, nos couvertures serons fichues, nous sommes obligés d'y aller) Ne vous inquiétez pas pur les Crown, nous allons utiliser les pendentifs brouilleurs, ça devrait suffire._

_Rendez-vous Samedi devant le Portail de Poudlard pour nous préparer, je serais là vers 17h30._

_A bientôt, _

_Votre Père._

* * *

Hop là et le chapitre 5 est bouclé ... il n'apporte pas grand chose, c'est plutôt une grosse transition entre le 4 et le 6 et une façon de faire (un peu) évoluer Ethan ...

Mes explications sont légèrement incompréhensibles là, non ?

Il n'y a ni troll ni course de balais (ni Halloween) mais en fait le dîner chez les Potter est plus long que prévu (il fera au moins la moitié du prochain chapitre) alors tout ça, c'est pour dans deux semaines !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ;)

A (j'espère) samedi prochain !


	6. Repas Civilisé

Oh le retard que j'ai pris !

Mais ce retard ! Un truc énorme !

J'avais dit une semaine, vous avez compris deux, j'en ai mis trois.

Sincèrement désolée (mais j'ai une excuse, valable en plus, la première semaine j'étais malade et la deuxième en Angleterre ... donc c'est assez normal que je n'ai pas pu poster, non ?)

Ahlala je suis trop contente de vous retrouver, tellement que ... pour une fois ...

**RAR rapides (reviews prises au hasard) :**

**Alexfr36** pourquoi dire tout ça à Ethan ? ... Imaginons. Il apprend qu'il a des jumeaux cachés qui ne l'ont jamais connu "à cause" de ses parents, il va donc se rebeller contre eux et prendre fortement le parti de ces deux nouveaux arrivants qui ont 90% de chances d'être des enfants naïfs et manipulables. Dumbledore se charge donc de "manipuler" les jumeaux pour, par leur intermédiaire, raffermir son contrôle sur Ethan ... tordu comme raisonnement, n'est-ce pas (bon ce sera répété plus tard dans l'histoire) ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Parce qu'il vient de rentrer à Poudlard, et est dans la sphère de contrôle de Dumbledore pendant presque toute l'année et ce pendant 7 ans ... en plus il va rentrer dans l'adolescence et tout ce qui va avec ...

Bref c'est le moment idéal quoi. Enfin je pense. Enfin Dumby pense.

**Soln96 **ow les parenthèses ... au début j'avais écrit sans puis après je les ai rajoutées parce que ça faisait trop solennel et que Remus est quand même un ex-Maraudeur ! En tout cas contente de voir que ça ai marché ! ^^

**Nayla-HP** Remus ? Dark ? Mais c'est tellement rare les dark!Remus ... puis en plus il ne l'est pas tant que ça, c'est pas un psychopathe tout de même ... (il a juste été abandonné par tous ses amis et a été forcé de tuer, voler, tromper pour survivre ... je pense que son nouveau caractère est compréhensible, pas toi ?) Moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer Ethan ! il va vous surprendre ! (bon ça viendra dans quelques chapitres mais ça viendra) Par contre c'est vrai que c'est un sale gosse ...

**Stormtrooper2** Harry et Lillian ne sont pas officiellement des Lupin, ce sont des Crown, ils ont une double (officielle) identité en tant que Potter et Crown mais selon les papiers, ils ne sont pas de la famille de Remus, d'Erik si ... Tu me suis ? Non ? Ok j'avoue, je n'étais pas très claire. Donc, en gros. Ils n'ont pas été adopté par Remus Lupin donc, sous le nom d'Harry et Lillian ils sont des Potter et ce même si ils se présentent comme Lupin alors qu'en tant qu'Eve et Raphaël, ce sont des Crown car ils ont été adoptés, on pratiqué un rituel de sang et tout ...

Pfioouuuh ... bon je suis désolée mais je ne réponds qu'à ça parce que j'ai un cours de karaté dans 10 minutes *réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire* AAAARRRGHH je vais (encore) être en retard !

Bref merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire (zallez voir le mot de la fin est hyper long, je l'ai écrit avant celui-ci) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le seul son présent dans la pièce était celui du cliquetis des couverts contre le métal froid constituant les assiettes de luxe et celui des personnes présentes, occupées à manger le repas digne des plus grand banquet. Etonnament, malgré la qualité du plat, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche pour complimenter le chef, qui n'était nul autre que la maîtresse de maison, les invités comme les hôtes s'étaient enfoncés dans un silence aussi pesant et gênant que désagréable.

Harry, qui avait adopté les attitudes typiques du "parfait petit Sang-Pur", mangeait lentement sa viande, comme si il l'appréciait longuement avant de l'avaler, ce qui était faux vu qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que tout semblait lui venir à travers un voile gris et opaque. Il ne baissait pas la tête mais ne fixait personne, les yeux dans le vague, l'air totalement désintéressé par ce qui l'entourait.

A ses côtés Lillian n'avait pas du tout le même comportement, au lieu de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, elle jouait celle de la froideur (ce qui n'était pas du tout pareil !) et toisait d'un air glacial quiconque (excepté les deux autres Lupin) osait lui adresser la parole, faire un geste vers elle ou même la regarder, aussi discrètement que ce soit. Comme son jumeau, elle était une incarnation vivante des "bonnes manières des nobles" (ce qui étonnait fortement son ex-famille qui s'attendait à voir deux jeunes enfants un peu perdus mais soulagés d'avoir été reconnus et "sauvés" de leur vie de misère et non pas deux blocs de glaces parfaitement habillés et n'ayant pas DU TOUT l'air d'être en difficulté financière).

Remus, quant à lui, ne s'était pas embarrassé d'une de ces images et se contentait d'être parfaitement naturel ... comme il avait appris à l'être ces 10 dernières années, son bouclier à lui était infiniment plus dur à percer que celui de son fils et de sa fille. Il aurait presque pu se persuader lui-même qu'il n'était absolument pas bouleversé si son coeur ne se serrait pas douloureusement chaque fois que ses yeux s'égaraient un peu trop du côté des photos de la famille et de ses amis où le loup-garou n'était visible nulle part. Comme si on l'avait effacé.

Peut-être l'avait-on effacé d'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir Potter, personne n'avait, ne serait-ce que, tenter de lui adresser la parole ... à croire qu'il n'existait plus pour ceux qui avaient pourtant été pendant bien longtemps ses meilleurs (et malheureusement seuls) amis. Qu'étaient devenus les Maraudeurs ? Séparés, éparpillés au gré du vent ... un hors-la-loi, un paria et deux pauvres fous ne vivant que pour un Survivant factice ... Où était passée la vaillante équipe de courageux petits Gryffondors ? Elementaire mon cher Watson ! Un petit vieux des forces blanches et un sale serpent des forces noires s'étaient bien occupé de les dissoudre.

Tout ça pour dire que le pauvre homme, si il paraissait complètement insensible au premier abord, était en vérité profondément blessé de l'attitude qu'avaient pris les "sorciers du bien" à son égard.

- Alors euh ... vous voulez aller à Poudlard ? demanda finalement Ethan, faisant preuve, d'une façon assez surprenante, du courage mais aussi de l'impulsivité des rouge-et-or.

Ce fut Lillian et non pas Harry, comme chacun s'y attendait, après tout le garçon n'était-il pas censé protéger sa soeur comme dans toute famille normale, qui répondit d'un ton glacé mais avec un très léger accent américain qu'elle avait copié lors d'une mission quelques années plus tôt :

- L'Institut Salem est vraiment une excellente école, elle n'a rien à envier à la votre.

- Mais nous avons Dumbledore ! s'exclama le Survivant.

_"Evidemment, il part au quart de tour dès qu'il pense qu'on offense son Directeur adoré ... décidément il a été très bien conditionné, un vrai petit fanatique ..."_ pensèrent exactement en même temps, et en sachant très bien ce que se disait l'autre, les jumeaux. Cette fois-ci ce fut le garçon qui rétorqua d'une voix remarquablement égale alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement de ... il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi.

- Vous avez peut-être Dumbledore mais nous, nous avons Waffling.

Waffling était un écrivain extrêmement connu dans le monde sorcier qui avait publié maintes et maintes thèses sur la magie dont beaucoup avaient été élevées au rang de connaissance minimum à savoir pour un mage qui se respecte. En plus d'être un grand intellectuel, c'était aussi un pédagogue amoureux de l'enseignement et un duelliste hors pair (on racontait qu'il aurait affronté et vaincu Grindelwald peu avant Dumbledore et que c'était pour ça que le Directeur de Poudlard avait tué le mage noir aussi facilement), il avait donc combiné les trois et était devenu le nouveau proviseur de l'Institut Salem aux Etats-Unis.

Pour une famille comme les Potter, le nom de Waffling devrait évoquer de nombreuses choses, question renommée il n'avait rien à envier au "vieux type au phénix".

- Effectivement. intervint Lily pour calmer le jeu, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, Deux sorciers d'exception pour deux écoles d'exception.

Plutôt pédagogue la mère du héros, pour quelqu'un qui avait abandonné ses enfants à un ami qui avait à peine assez d'argent pour se nourrir lui-même et qui n'avait rien fait pour aider le-dit ami à survivre, préférant le laisser se salir les mains et perdre ce qui lui restait de douceur envers son prochain et de confiance en l'espèce humaine.

Et puis c'était tellement bien dit. En plus elle n'avait pas l'air atteinte du syndrome "euh ..." de la famille.

- Et euh ... comment c'est à Salem ?

Apparemment si, tout compte fait.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ils étaient déjà allé de nombreuses fois en Amérique et connaissait plutôt bien le directeur de l'Institut ainsi que l'Institut lui-même mais que fallait-il qu'ils disent ? Si ils donnaient trop de détails les Potter allaient penser qu'ils voulaient revenir avec eux et, même si il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils les laissent avec Remus, ils avaient envie de rester encore quelques années en paix avant de se commencer à se faire harceler pour revenir dans la famille du Survivant. Si ils en donnaient trop peu, ils allaient se renseigner et, malgré le fait que les élèves de Salem soient au courant du mensonge, un peu de Legilimencie suffirait à percer le mensonge.

En fait le mensonge, c'était comme un gâteau, il ne fallait pas mettre trop de sucre sinon c'était amer ou, au contraire, trop peu sinon ça n'avait pas de goût et, au final, c'était tout aussi mauvais.

Une comparaison étrange mais assez vraie, se disaient Lillian et Harry, ayant posé leurs couverts sur la table et brisant le bref contact visuel qu'ils avaient eu en tournant deux paires d'yeux inexpressifs vers Lily qui rougit violemment, gênée d'être ainsi fixée par ses enfants qui ne lui avaient accordé aucune attention depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux.

- C'est une sorte de campus universitaire en fait. commença le brun, Il n'y a pas un seul bâtiment comme c'est le cas, je crois à Beauxbâtons-

- A Poudlard aussi. cru bon de préciser Ethan.

- ... et à Poudlard aussi, mais pleins de petits bâtiments. Déjà, il y en a un par promotion, ensuite de un à trois par matières et un, beaucoup plus grand, pour le réfectoire des élèves, les professeurs mangent dans une salle à part.

- Oh nous ils mangent avec les élèves, sur une table en bout de salle ! s'étonna James, sortant de son mutisme pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Ah. fut la seule réaction des deux jeunes gens qui retournèrent à leur assiette, plongeant de nouveau la salle dans le silence.

Remus laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres pendant une micro-seconde avant de reprendre un masque d'impassibilité et de revenir à ses couverts en or blanc (peut-être avait-on chercher à lui faire peur en lui faisant croire que c'était de l'argent ... mais c'était sans compter le "détecteur à poisons" des lycanthropes qui l'avait aussitôt rassuré quant au métal composant "l'argenterie" qui n'en était pas une.), il se sentait un peu soulagé. Les gamins ne se laissaient pas faire, ils laissaient les Potter dans le doute en répondant quelques fois à leurs questions puis en s'esquivant ou en répondant à demi-mots ...

Il tressaillit, son instinct de loup-garou lui disait que quelqu'un l'observait, légèrement agacé mais au fond espérant ridiculement un événement qui n'arriverait sans-doute jamais, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de ...

Sirius.

Le chien-chien du Survivant le regardait avec un air mi-enflammé mi-intéressé tenant plus du pseudo loup-alpha en chaleur que du sale cabot, c'était limite si il ne se léchait pas les lèvres en contemplent le visage du Lupin qui dut se retenir pour ne pas étrangler son ancien ami. Comment osait-il se comporter comme ça devant lui alors qu'il l'avait rejeté pendant des années ? Comment osait-il seulement être attiré par lui alors que, selon lui, il n'était qu'un monstre, une saleté de lycan ?

Quelle galère !

Le mercenaire serra les poings sous la table, s'attirant une moue étonnée, invisible sous le voile de cheveux noir qui couvrait son visage mais que lui devinait parfaitement, de la part de sa fille et se promit que si jamais l'autre clebs essayait de le foutre dans son lit, il s'occuperait personnellement de le défigurer tellement que même un dinosaure myope ne voudrait plus de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment particulièrement tendu que Dumbledore choisit de faire son apparition en transplanant au beau milieu de la salle-à-manger, s'attirant aussitôt les regards reconnaissants des Potter et ceux totalement vides d'émotions des Lupin, lesquels avaient déjà fini leur repas alors que leurs hôtes, trop occupés à les dévorer du regard ou à avoir l'air coupable, avaient à peine entamé les leurs.

Le vieux sorcier fut assez étonné de l'apparence impeccable des trois invités ; bien coiffés, correctement habillés pour une soirée civilisée, visiblement bien nourris, ne souffrant d'aucune privation et ayant tous un regard diaboliquement intelligent, ils ne ressemblaient pas à l'image qu'il avait gardé des bébés abandonnés en ce 31 Octobre 1981. D'ailleurs, seule la cicatrice à peine visible sous le bracelet de roses blanches de Lillian et celle, identique et aussi cachée sous d'épaisses mèches de cheveux, d'Harry, lui permettaient d'identifier les deux inconnus à l'air familier devant lui.

Le garçon, d'abord, portait une robe de velours bleu nuit pailletée de petites étoiles dorées brillantes, bougeant sur le tissu au rythme de sa respiration, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux couleur océan et un pantalon aussi noir que ses cheveux d'encre. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de semi-bottes en cuir de dragon de l'Atlantide, connu pour ses écailles azurées, et il avait, en guise de bijoux, deux bracelets en or blanc où était incrusté un superbe saphir, au centre d'un tourbillon de minuscules perles de jade.

Son visage, bien qu'encore enfantin, était bien plus mature et grave que celui de son frère, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'affichait strictement aucune émotion. Bien que son nez et ses yeux aient la forme de ceux de James, tout le reste venait clairement de sa mère, y compris la curieuse mèche rousse coupant sa chevelure en deux.

Il était beau, pas superbe ou magnifique comme les gens les ayant déjà vus définissaient la fameuse famille Crown, réputés auprès de leurs connaissances et des gens bien renseignés pour avoir tous un regard particulièrement envoûtant et des traits presque parfaits (les deux seuls choses qu'on savait sur leur aspect physique), mais il était beau. Ce qui était franchement étonnant pour un gamin aussi jeune que lui.

Et sa soeur semblait taillée dans le même bois. Peu de gens savaient que la grand-mère de James Potter était une semi-Veelane mais ce peu de gens aurait reconnu en la petite fille les grands yeux bruns lumineux de son ancêtre ainsi que sa chevelure brun-chocolat si soyeuse qu'elle en ressemblait presque à une cascade ... une curieuse comparaison mais c'était vrai, ses cheveux étaient en perpétuel mouvement, ils ondulaient doucement, comme sous l'effet d'une brise invisible ... on sentait le fantastique là-dessous, le sang Veela dans ses veines avait bien fait les choses.

Vêtue tout aussi superbement que son jumeau, elle n'avait non pas une robe comme la petite Rose ou les autres filles nobles, mais une tenue peu conventionnelle en Angleterre mais qu'il savait à la mode chez les Sangs Purs américains ; un chemisier blanc décoré subtilement de motifs en dentelles recouvrait le haut de son corps, s'arrêtant un peu en dessous de ses épaules pour laisser ses bras dénudés sauf à ses poignets où deux superbes bracelets de fleurs contrastaient de par leur pâleur sur sa peau doucement bronzée. Sur ses jambes il n'y avait ni un pantalon ni une jupe mais une sorte de short gris-bleu et un leggings sombre qui s'enfonçait dans des bottes beiges et dorées.

Pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore qui avait déjà rencontré sans le savoir Harry et Lillian Lupin en la personne de Raphaël et Eve Crown, découvrait Harry et Lillian Potter.

Car oui, si le rituel d'adoption par le sang n'avait pas été pratiqué, les deux enfants auraient eu le physique qu'ils avaient en ce moment même, leur âge évoluant leur apparence aurait différée l'une de l'autre, même si ils continuaient à se ressembler énormément ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi ... "pareils" que lors de leur enfance. Le sort d'annulation temporaire avait bien fait son effet, même si le rituel était irréversible on pouvait reprendre de temps en temps son ancien corps. Remus avait donc, en "dernier recours" ensorcelé quatre bracelets, deux pour chacun des jumeaux, qui changeaient, quand ils glissaient un peu de leur magie dedans, les Lupin en Potter.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Harry et Lillian ? dit finalement le vieillard après avoir détaillé tout son saoul les deux gosses qui le lui rendirent bien (après tout ils n'étaient pas censés l'avoir déjà vu)

Les trois Crown soupirèrent intérieurement à l'entente de la remarque stupide du vieillard et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut le fille du trio qui répondit, toujours sur son ton aussi froid que la salle commune des Serpentards :

- Oui. En effet. C'est nous.

Trois phrases, cinq mots, une information. Pas trop court mais pas trop long, le dosage parfait pour satisfaire sans interroger, les Lupin étaient des maîtres à ce jeu là et aucun d'entre eux ne se risqua à se mettre en danger en faisant remarquer que le nouveau venu était Albus Dumbledore. Une simple phrase de ce genre pouvait finir en tentative "d'intégrer" les deux jeunes gens à Poudlard ou alors en discours sur la magie blanche et sa force, voire sur le Survivant et la raison pour laquelle on les avait abandonnés.

Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix hocha la tête, lâcha une quelconque formule de politesse, salua chaleureusement James et Sirius, un peu plus solennellement Lily et carrément plus gentiment Ethan et Rose qui lui firent un grand sourire, apparemment persuadés que le célèbre sorcier était et serait toujours bon et généreux avec eux, que le directeur leur rendit avant d'aller s'installer à table, entre Lillian et Remus, au plus grand découragement de ce dernier qui, bien que pas trop mauvais, n'était pas comme sa fille un as de l'Occlumentie et qui savait très bien que la Legilimencie sur courte distance en plus d'être quasi-indétectable si elle était accompagnée d'un contact visuel était aussi bien plus puissante.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'armer de courage, de patience et de bonnes barrières mentales, la soirée n'était pas prête d'être terminée !

Et, comme il l'avait prédit, elle fut très très longue.

Un peu trop même.

Entre les Potter qui cherchaient à en savoir un peu plus sur leurs "héritiers" mais qui se repliaient à chaque regard glacial et qui, au contraire, bondissait presque de joie à chaque information arrachée, Dumbledore qui pilonnait régulièrement l'esprit de son loup-garou de voisin sans s'occuper de Lillian, pourtant juste à côté de lui, et Rose et Ethan qui regardaient "discrètement" leur frère et leur soeur dès que ceux-ci étaient occupés à discuter ou alors à regarder ailleurs, ce fut un des repas les plus ennuyeux de leur vie.

- Un peu de tarte au citron, Harry ?

- Non merci, Monsieur. répondit très poliment le garçon avant de reprendre d'un ton innocent. Mais je voudrais bien encore un peu de gâteau au chocolat.

- Tu aime le chocolat, Harry ?

Mais c'était quoi cette manie de mettre son nom à la fin de chacune de ses phrases ? Le jeune homme grogna silencieusement mais ne montra rien de son agacement, préférant répondre à la question énoncée d'un simple "Oui." et d'un haussement d'épaules, sous le regard vaguement amusé de son père (son vrai père, pas le petit Gryffondor aux cheveux en pétard) et de sa soeur (encore une fois sa vraie soeur, pas la gamine capricieuse qui pleurait pour avoir un hibou).

L'horloge géante accrochée au mur en face de lui affichait 22h30.

Et dire que le lendemain il commençait à 8h00.

Heureusement que le premier cours était celui de Métamorphoses, il n'aurait pas à trop faire d'efforts comme en Potions où, bien que n'étant pas un cas désespéré comme Ethan qui semblait se complaire dans sa nullité, il ne brillait pas, au contraire de sa soeur, véritable petit génie et était vite devenue LA chouchoute de Snape (encore plus privilégiée que les autres Serpentard).

Les questions s'enchaînaient, ennuyantes, faciles, imprévisibles, fades, surprenantes.

- Tu aimes le Quidditch, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Tu y joues ?

- Un peu.

- A quel poste ?

- J'aime bien être Attrapeur.

- Moi j'étais Poursuiveur, le meilleur que Poudlard ai jamais connu à ce qu'on dit ... Sirius jouait au même poste mais il était, et reste et sera toujours, moins doué que moi !

- Ah.

- Arrêtes de monopoliser les enfants, James ! En tant que mère j'ai aussi le droit de poser des questions !

- Très bien chérie ! Je te laisses le miro !

- Micro James ...

- Micro ! Très bien ! Reçu 15/15 !

- 5/ ... oh et puis je laisse tomber, inutile de refaire ton éducation, ça ne servirai à rien ... Donc, Lillian, tu fais du sport toi ?

- Oui, du karaté. Avec Harry.

- Du kara-quoi ?

- C'est un sport de combat moldu, James.

- Aaaah ... mais comment tu sais ça, Sirius ?

- Eh bien ...

Et ça continuait ... à croire que les Gryffy ne savaient pas ce que signifiait le verbe "se taire" ou alors l'expression "rester dans le calme" ... Enfin ils auraient du savoir que ce n'était pas dans ce genre de famille qu'on trouvait un "calme Serpentard", alias le parfait silence, ni trop lourd ni trop léger. La spécialité des vert-et-argent avec le sarcasme et l'ironie.

23h45, toujours pas de changement sinon le fait que Rose se mettait à bailler et à papillonner des yeux, tout comme Ethan qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur la (non-) conversation menée par ses aînés. Pour leur part, les jumeaux n'étaient pas le moins du monde fatigués mais jetaient des regards en coin à leur père qui, même si, au fil du temps, avait réussi à être moins affecté par ses pleines lunes, avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, pourtant sa transformation n'était que le 23, dans 3 jours.

00H15 fut l'heure à laquelle le cauchemar prit fin, les Lupin pouvant enfin retourner chez eux après que la plus jeune du groupe ait failli s'endormir dans sa part encore intacte de gâteau à la crème et que Dumbledore soit parti, sur un dernier "Au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt, jeunes gens". James et Lily les accompagnèrent dehors en leur faisant timidement au revoir de la main, Ethan à moitié caché derrière eux, pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient le plus rapidement possible dans le coeur de Godric Hollows.

- Pfffiiioooouuuh ! lâcha Harry en s'étirant comme un chat, la tête tournée vers les étoiles visibles dans le ciel de campagne et les yeux légèrement fermés.

- Enfin terminé ! compléta intelligemment sa soeur en l'imitant.

Les trois mercenaires échangèrent un regard puis, dans un bel ensemble, activèrent leur Portoloins de poche intraçables pour se rematérialiser dans le jardin de leur manoir près du centre de Londres.

.

.

.

- Alors ce dîner ?

... fut la première chose que demanda Neville à ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils rentrèrent le lendemain matin, un air passablement irrité sur le visage et des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et, dans un même geste, ré-ajustèrent leurs sacs de cours sur leurs épaules avant de repartir, accompagnés du Gryffondor moqueur, vers la salle de Métamorphoses où se déroulerait leur première heure de la journée. Heure que Lillian comptait bien utiliser pour récupérer son temps de sommeil perdu à faire un bilan détaillé de la soirée avec son père et son frère (déformation professionnelle ... les rapports chez l'employeur vous savez ...) et qu'Harry comptait bien suivre, il espérait secrètement que Minerva le repère, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait et, si tout se passait bien, il se pourrait que plus tard elle le signale à la Guilde.

Eh oui, le jeune Crown savait déjà très bien ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, c'est-à-dire rejoindre la Guilde des Changeurs, les plus grands et les plus puissants Métamorphes qui détenaient non seulement le secret de la Métamorphose-sans-baguette (une des seules disciplines qui n'était pas innée à quelqu'un qui avait le don de la magie sans accessoires) mais aussi celui de l'Animagus-multiple quel le jeune homme tentait de percer depuis bien longtemps ... depuis qu'il avait réussi à se changer en louveteau pour la première fois, d'ailleurs.

En fait, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, ni Lillian ni Harry ne souhait devenir mercenaire, le choix qu'avait fait leur père n'était pas délibéré et ils le savaient parfaitement, ils avaient tout deux une conscience aiguë du monde qui les entourait, de ses défauts, de ses qualités, c'est pourquoi ils avaient une idée bien précise de leur rêve, de leur objectif.

- Eh oh M. Je-me-prend-pour-un-beau-gosse, réveille-toi, Minnie arrive par ici !

Harry sursauta et foudroya du regard son ami ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que le faire éclater de rire.

- Je ne me prends pas pour un beau gosse, Malfoy. j'ai juste conscience de mon physique plus qu'avantageux, contrairement au tien. Tu ressembles vraiment à un blonde frigide mon pauvre ...

Le garçon avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu'il disait était faux, Draco était beau, plus que la moyenne, bien plus. Ses yeux gris orage et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs alliés à son visage aristocratique et à sa grâce naturelle lui donnaient un charme certain, malgré son jeune âge, mais on ne pouvait pas le comparer aux Crown qui possédaient les meilleurs traits de trois personnes différentes réputées pour leur physique. Eux, ils étaient imbattables.

- M. Crown, quand vous aurez fini de discuter avec M. Malfoy peut-être pourriez-vous venir nous montrer l'exercice que vous n'avez toujours pas commencé, non ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et baissa vivement la tête, surprenant une fois de plus la Directrice des Gryffondors. Elle était la seule professeure avec qui l'enfant affichait des expressions aussi humaine que de la honte ou de la culpabilité, avec les autres il était froid et insensible, son comportement ordinaire à ce qu'il paraissait. Cette sensation d'être privilégiée l'avait, bien malgré elle, touchée et, et-ce bien qu'elle détestait ça, elle avait fini par adorer le jeune génie de la métamorphose (ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait) et fondait de grands espoirs sur lui.

Comme prévu le bout de bois fut changer en gerbe de fleurs en une demi-seconde et elle donna une liste de changements plus compliqués à effectuer au garçon qui hocha la tête et partit s'installer dans un coin de la classe, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil victorieux à Draco Malfoy, un de ses rares amis bien qu'on le voit souvent traîner avec Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger, pour aller s'exercer.

Minerva sourit.

Après tant de temps à attendre l'élève idéal voilà qu'il arrivait enfin et, quelle ironie, c'était un Serpentard.

Que Severus soit maudit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6 ^^ Voilà voilà que dire ?

Eh bien ce chapitre était plutôt long à écrire, j'ai du recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois la scène du dîner, je ne savais pas trop quand commencer l'action ... à un moment c'était chez les Crown, après dans la chambre d'Ethan et même une fois APRES le repas et fait sous forme de flash-back !

Vous l'avez vu,, en parlant de flash-back, cette fois pas de mission ... l'explication c'est qu'il n'y en aura que pour les chapitres "moins importants" (comme ça en début de chap vous verrez directement si ce sera un moment majeur pour l'intrigue ou pas) pour ne pas faire trop lourd. Donc pour la semaine prochaine (car on revient au système du "1 chapitre par semaine voire 2 parce que c'est les vacances" ! Youhou !) je ne sais pas si il y en aura car on va faire en un chapitre le Quidditch, Halloween et peut-être même Nicolas Flamel et Noël. (les deux derniers vont ensembles, vous verrez pourquoi après ... ^^)

Voilà voilà ... sinon pour la pleine lune, pour plus de crédibilité je me suis référé au calendrier lunaire de 1991 (ouais. Je fais des incohérences partout mais ça, je ne le loupe pas -") et du coup ça ne correspond pas à la pleine lune évoquée dans le chapitre 3 (si si avec Remus qui dit qu'il n'est PAS énervé parce que se transformation est dans quelques jours) mais bon vous n'allez pas en mourir ...

Si ?

En parlant de Remus j'ai un gros dilemne sur son couple ... Déjà y en aura-t-il un ? Ensuite est-ce que ce sera du slash ? Enfin qui de Voldy, Snape ou Greyback (ou d'autres mais ce sont les plus évidents pour moi questions mâââââles) sera l'heureux élu ? Ou alors un OC ? Ou alors Sirius (si vous êtes fan du Sirius/remus je vous conseille de le dire dans les commentaire parce qu'il va falloir qu'au moins 5 personnes me demandent ce couple si vous le voulez, comme vous l'avez vu, c'est pas bien parti du tout entre eux ^^ faut dire que j'en ai un peu marre du SB/RL à tout bout de champ ...) ?

Bref que de possibilités ...

Ensuite pour le Directeur de Salem ... il s'agit de "Lasornette" (en VF) ... oui la VO c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire ... Waffling ça fait mieux, non ? Oui. Nous sommes d'accord c'est bien. Bref donc Waffling est censé être mort en 1981 dans l'histoire originale mais je dis NON il n'est pas mort, il va très bien et il connaît les Crown (comme beaucoup de gens en fait).

Ensuite pour le "rêve" d'Harry.

A moins de grosses protestations il ne changera pas et je peux déjà vous dire qu'on va voir la Guilde des Changeurs dans la suite de l'histoire ... après on ne sait pas dans quelles circonstances ...

Pour le rêve de Lillian vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour le connaître.

Sinon vous avez vu ... REMUS A L'AIR HUMAIN DANS CE CHAPITRE ! (je suis fière de moi *essuie une larme*) GENIAL !

Et, dernier point, l'apparence "Potter" d'Harry et Lillian. Eh bien je pense que c'est assez bien expliqué (enfin j'espère :o) mais dans le doute je vais ajouter quelques détails : Quand ils sont sous cette forme, ce n'est pas un sort d'illusion si, par exemple, Maugrey les regardait, il ne verrait pas leur vraie identité, il ne verrait pas les Crown, juste les enfants Potter tels que je les ai décrits dans ce chap (et oui Ryry n'a pas les yeux verts ...) Considérez qu'ils ont trois visages : les Crown qui changent toujours de physique selon leur mission, les Lupin les héros comme ils sont décrits dans le chapitre 3 et les Potter ...

C'est tout ! Des questions ?

Ouah ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver, vraiment !

Merci à tous !

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ...

A la prochaine !

**edit : Ouah t'as vu yume, j'ai corrigé le truc des yeux de Draco ! (et en moins de 3 mois !) Encore désolée pour l'erreur, ô fans de Drakounet, je suis impardonnable !**


	7. Batailles

Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et sans retard !

Au programme de la baston, des insultes, de la baston, de la manipulation et de la politique.

On se croirait presque dans un épisode de Games of Thrones, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sauf peut-être pour les insultes.

Bref merci encore (je ne m'en lasserais jamais) pour vos commentaires et votre soutien et voici maintenant ... le chapitre le plus ... euh ... inutile ? (nan c'est pas vrai il introduit deux choses clés de l'histoire) Mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Si si. C'était pas mal. Après pour la qualité je garantis rien, hein mais bon quand même ...

AH ! AH AH AH !

Il faut que je mette quelque chose au clair.

Remus n'est PAS un Gary Sue.

Parce qu'après avoir relu ce chapitre vous pourriez avoir de sérieux doutes.

Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est vu d'un point de vue extérieur, celui de ses enfants, qui l'admirent (c'est leur seule figure parentale !), voire le vénèrent (même si ils ne l'avoueront jamais) donc, évidemment, ils le décrivent comme un vrai héros surpuissant. Ce qui est faux. Il a ses faiblesses. Il a une connaissance énorme en magie et une assez grande énergie magique (c'est une créature fantastique, faut pas oublier !) mais ce n'est pas, et de loin, le perso le plus puissant de cette fic. Par contre c'est peut-être le plus gentil et, à égalité avec certains autres, le plus intelligent et le plus cultivé.

Voilà voilà, fin de la prévention.

Et (presque) tout (dans cette histoire) est à JKR. Bénie soit son âme. Ramen.

* * *

**1988 :**

_Raphaël évita de justesse l'énorme sabre qui fonçait vers lui, formant un arc de cercle mortel en direction de l'endroit où sa tête s'était tenue, quelques instants plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, il prit appui au sol sur ses deux mains et fit pivoter son corps, la jambe gauche repliée et la droite tendue, un coup que son père lui avait appris pour faucher les jambes de ses agresseurs et qui, jusque là, avait toujours marché._

_Son pied percuta avec toute la force et la vitesse qu'il put lui donner la cheville du géant en face de lui et il serra les dents en sentant une vague de douleur remonter le long de son mollet. Mais ce petit instant de souffrance valait le coup : son ennemi, surpris non seulement par son jeune âge mais aussi par la violence inattendue et la ténacité dont il faisait preuve, avait vacillé. Oh juste un peu. Mais ce juste un peu suffit largement à Eve qui, se propulsant souplement en l'air, enfonça le poing américain de secours qu'elle avait enfilé en toute urgence dans le visage du "gros type"._

_L'homme s'effondra lourdement, son armure et ses petits accessoires en métal heurtant le sol dans un bruit de fin du monde qui fit grimacer les jumeaux, qui avaient en partie hérité de l'ouïe fine de leur père, même si elle n'atteignait pas celle d'un loup-garou._

_Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant d'évaluer la situation, qui semblait critique. Il fallait dire que personne ne soupçonnait une trahison au sein même de l'Ordre, qui était réputé pour être la Guilde la plus honnête malgré ses services presque gratuits, alors quand un groupe de guerriers, appartenant sans aucun doute au Bouclier d'Or (ils en portaient l'emblème sur leurs cuirasses et avaient même le bouclier doré accroché dans le dos !) avaient surgi de derrière les rochers, tout le monde avait été pris au dépourvu et, si les mercenaires-gardes du corps étaient toujours sur le qui-vive, ils n'étaient pas préparés à faire face à une bonne cinquantaine de combattants d'exception, armés des pieds à la tête alors qu'eux mêmes n'étaient que cinq et qu'ils devaient protéger trois caravanes remplies d'étudiants et de chercheurs._

_Erik se battait plus loin, usant sans interruption et à une vitesse affolante des glyphes elfiques comme des runes et des sorts de magie noire et blanche sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse et fauchant les ennemis avec la rapidité et l'efficacité qui caractérisaient son image publique, aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et à la magie élémentaire surpuissante; il créait des tornades immenses, des océans de flammes, des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut, brisait la terre, lançait de l'énergie pure ... Et tout ça sans la moindre incantation ou hésitation._

_Même si de nombreux mages de très haut niveau faisaient aussi une démonstration de leurs talents plus qu'impressionnants, ils restaient les plus terrifiants, les plus performants aussi. La quantité d'énergie qu'ils dégageaient était phénoménale._

_Les deux enfants sentirent leur coeur se gonfler de fierté envers leur père. Ils savaient qu'il avait énormément travaillé, qu'il avait fait des recherches sans relâche dans le but de devenir plus fort afin de les protéger, même Dumbledore, connu pour sa longue vie d'études, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville question apprentissage et détermination. L'aîné des Crown méritait largement son titre de "meilleur mercenaire d'Europe"._

_Derrière eux un homme trapu vêtu de cuir affrontait et dominait une bonne dizaine d'ennemis en utilisant à tour de rôle une myriade de longs poignards effilés et des sorts d'Invocation. Ses assaillants s'effondraient les uns après les autres, tantôt tranchés par une lame d'acier, tantôt déchiquetés par les crocs d'un Magyar à Pointes ou coupés en deux par un Léviathan._

_A leur gauche, deux des trois mercenaires restants faisaient preuve d'un remarquable talent pour la Métamorphose en se changeant avec une habileté remarquable en divers animaux, passant de panthère noire à aigle royal en une poignée de secondes. Sans savoir pourquoi, Raphaël senti une pointe d'envie faire son apparition au niveau de son coeur. pourtant lui aussi était un Animagus, lui aussi pouvait se transformer._

_Mais pas en autant de formes, malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi._

_Le dernier garde du corps protégeait les caravanes en érigeant autour d'elles des barrières de protections toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres à l'aide de la magie du sang, un art très rare que même Erik n'avait pu maîtriser, vu qu'il était héréditaire et, même au sein des familles concernées, extrêmement rare. Les boucliers rouges, fidèles à leur réputation de "meilleure protection du monde" ne laissaient passer aucun coup, aucune attaque, en renvoyant même certaines._

_Finalement tout n'avait pas l'air si perdu que ça._

_- Harr... Raphaël ! hurla soudainement la soeur du jeune Animagus, le coupant dans sa réflexion._

_Aussitôt celui-ci sentit un mélange de honte et de panique l'envahir. Il avait perdu sa concentration_ sur un champ de bataille_, par Merlin ! Lui qui était l'exemple même de l'attention et de la vivacité il se faisait prendre en faute comme un débutant ... pire ! Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle arrivait la hache de son adversaire, cette erreur risquait bien de lui coûter la vie. Il allait mourir._

_Il allait mourir._

_Il allait mourir._

_Et il ne se souvenait même plus du regard de sa mère._

_- HARRY ! s'écria Lillian, qui avait été projetée quelques mètres plus loin par l'agresseur et tentait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de son frère, malgré ses muscles qui la faisaient souffrir et les entailles qui parcouraient tout son corps._

_Il allait mourir._

_En laissant son père et sa soeur derrière lui._

_C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose de fondamental, de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su sans cette situation de danger. A ce moment, il compris, que sa vraie famille n'était pas celle qui l'avait abandonné mais celle qui l'avait accueillie, que les Potter n'étaient plus rien pour lui, qu'ils n'étaient plus rien pour lui depuis bien longtemps, 7 ans exactement._

_Il était un Lupin._

_Et il ne mourrait pas._

_Le soldat ne put empêcher un frisson d'appréhension le parcourir quand il vit les yeux bleu délavé du gosse en face de lui prendre brusquement et sans aucune raison une teinte émeraude._

_- **Ecarte-toi de moi !** s'exclama Harry avec toute la force de sa voix._

_Les membres de l'Ordre comme les mercenaires furent extrêmement surpris de voir un géant de deux mètres de haut faire un vol plané au dessus de leurs têtes pour aller s'échouer bien plus loin, le cou brisé par la chute et le nez ainsi que les oreilles dégoulinants de sang. Son visage exprimait une pure terreur, comme si il avait vu le diable en personne._

_Il était vrai qu'avec son regard brillant de magie et ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, le jeune Crown ressemblait un peu à un démon._

_- Harry ... murmura Remus, le coeur battant à tout rompre aussi bien d'inquiétude pour son fils que d'une terreur incontrôlable que lui inspirait la vue du jeune garçon, irradiant littéralement de pouvoir._

_A cet instant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le vaincre. Et le jeune élémentaliste à ses côtés semblait penser la même chose._

_- Ca lui arrive souvent ? demanda ce dernier d'un air intéressé._

_- C'est la première fois mais c'est déjà arrivé à sa soeur. répondit le loup-garou avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de hurler, à l'instant où son enfant s'évanouissait : Harry !_

.

.

.

Ethan Potter était un héros.

Pas parce qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort tout juste 10 ans auparavant, non pas du tout pour ça. Il était le "Sauveur", certes, mais pas un vrai, un pur, héros. Sauf que cette période était révolue parce qu'à présent il avait affronté et vaincu à lui seul (l'assistance qu'il avait reçue était tellement minime que même les professeurs n'y avaient pas fait attention quand ils lui avaient décerné une "Récompense spéciale pour service rendu au Collège") une bête affreuse, un de ces monstres qu'on ne croise que dans les livres d'épouvante destinés à faire peur aux enfants, ces contes "noirs" que les parents lisent le soir d'Halloween pour effrayer leur progéniture ...

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Halloween on y était, à Halloween il voulait dire, et ça faisait dix ans tout pile qu'il avait "atomisé Face-de-Serpent", comme disait Sirius.

Mais passons la parenthèse. Donc, Ethan Potter était un héros parce qu'il avait éliminé une bête affreuse, un de ces monstres qu'on ne croise que dans les livres d'épouvante destinés à faire peur aux enfants, ces contes "noirs" que les parents lisent le soir d'Halloween pour effrayer leur progéniture ... Mais vu que "une bête affreuse, un de ces monstres qu'on ne croise que dans les livres d'épouvante destinés à faire peur aux enfants, ces contes "noirs" que les parents lisent le soir d'Halloween pour effrayer leur progéniture ..." c'était un peu trop long pour désigner l'abominable créature à laquelle il avait fait face, il préférait utiliser le terme de Troll.

Parce que oui, le Survivant, le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu, avait tué (assommé mais c'était la même chose) un Troll. Des montagnes en plus, avec l'odeur pestilentielle et la massue qui allaient avec.

Il avait, en un clin d'oeil, non seulement retrouvé sa popularité d'antan mais aussi complètement oublié ses nombreux soucis, soucis en rapport avec deux jumeaux un peu trop distants et une famille un peu trop angoissée. D'après sa petite soeur qui lui écrivait régulièrement pour le tenir au courant, son père n'arrêtait pas de taper n'importe quoi et de crier des choses sans queue ni tête quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait et sa mère restait des heures assise sur son fauteuil dans le salon, les yeux dans le vague, à observer quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à apercevoir.

Autant dire qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin d'une pause.

Et celle-ci était arrivée pile au bon moment et, au final, elle n'avait eu qu'un inconvénient : son affrontement avec le Troll, or celui-ci c'était plutôt bien déroulé, il s'en était sorti sans la moindre égratignure alors que Ron, qui lui avait servi de "coéquipier" lors de cette aventure, avait eu non seulement la jambe brisée mais aussi le bras tordu d'une façon assez répugnante et une ou deux dents cassées ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un boxeur édenté. Et, étant coincé à l'infirmerie, le pauvre rouquin n'avait pas pu profiter de la "rançon de la gloire" comme son meilleur ami, occupé à raconter sa version des faits à ses admirateurs nouvellement retrouvés.

- Et là j'ai lancé un Protego Maxima pour arrêter la massue de ce monstre avant de rouler souplement sur le côté et, dans un mouvement éblouissant de précision et de détermination, de jeter au visage de cette infâme créature un Reducto de toute beauté. Ca lui a fait mal, ça, je vous l'assure !

Une horde de groupies se mit à pousser des piaillements aiguës et à taper des mains vivement ce qui eut pour résultat de faire bomber le torse du Survivant, fier de lui-même malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment avoir, très légèrement, exagéré les choses. Mais ça c'était presque passé comme ça donc ce n'était pas comme si il mentait, si ?

- Mais c'est pas fini ! s'écria Ethan pour faire cesser les gloussements qui, bien que flatteurs, interrompaient son récit;

Sans qu'il le comprenne, son exclamation fit rire aux éclats une personne, il n'eut pas besoin de parcourir son public des yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux de lycanthrope brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse qu'il n'apprécia pas. Pas du tout. Parce que personne ne se moquait du Survivant, tout le monde lui était reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier du terrible fléau que représentait Voldemort, on le prenait au sérieux et il aimait ça.

Et il n'y avait que les Serpentard pour lui manquer à ce point de respect, ces sales mangemorts ...

- Tu rigoles, Crown ? Tu te moques ouvertement de ton Sauveur ? persifla le Gryffondor en serrant les poings, furieux que cette casse-pieds vienne encore le provoquer, et sur son territoire en plus !

Eve essuya une larme de rire et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne rigole pas pour toi mais tu m'as juste fait penser à une série que je regarde de temps en temps ... *****

Le jeune Potter grogna et sortit sa baguette magique, vite imité par ceux qui, comme lui, étaient du côté de la Lumière, du côté des justes, de ceux qui ne léchaient pas les bottes de ce fichu Seigneur des Ténèbres ! La Legilimens se contenta de monter légèrement un sourcil et de ricaner de nouveau avant de, tout simplement, faire demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape très stylé que seuls les serpents semblaient pouvoir maîtriser et s'éloigner d'un pas lent, le menton fièrement relevé dans une attitude prétentieuse Sang-Purienne.

Ethan fulminait.

- _Petrificus_ ... commença-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille, dans un geste que des années d'entraînement avec son père, Auror d'exception, avaient pu parfaire.

- _Repulso_ !

Tout le monde pu voir le Survivant être projeté en arrière et percuter violemment le mur de pierres dans un bruit sourd avant de glisser sur le sol, inerte et du sang coulant sur le visage, certainement assommé par la violence de l'impact. Quelqu'un hurla, vite, la panique s'empara des élèves et ils se dispersèrent rapidement, sauf quelques uns qui restèrent pour conduire l'adolescent à l'infirmerie.

Quand Minerva Mc Gonagall et Albus Dumbledore débarquèrent sur les lieux du "crime", Lillian était déjà loin. Et elle n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, à partir du moment où elle avait aperçu deux yeux verts, cachés dans l'obscurité derrière Potter, elle avait su qu'elle était en sécurité. En plus ce n'était pas comme si elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre elle-même ... Mais Remus avait bien fait comprendre aux jumeaux qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, disciplinairement parlant. Aucune faute, aucune retenue. Ils devaient être deux petits élèves parfaits.

Harry l'avait donc secourue, caché dans l'ombre.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle sentait son coeur se serrer à l'idée que son propre frère ait essayé de l'agresser. A l'idée qu'à présent ils devraient l'affronter pour pouvoir vivre sereinement, à l'idée qu'au fond, même si il était gentil avec les jumeaux Potter, il haïssait les jumeaux Crown et ce simplement parce qu'ils étaient des Serpentards et qu'ils étaient plus populaires que lui, enfin ... relativement plus populaires que lui.

.

.

.

Severus Snape soupira quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage impassible de Raphaël Crown. Ce garçon était, certes, un parfait Serpentard parfois digne de Salazar lui-même (excepté quand il était question de potions où, là, il démontrait son incompétence exemplaire à chaque cours, bien qu'il tente du mieux qu'il puisse de réussir, sans succès, il fallait l'avouer) mais aussi un véritable glaçon dont le manque d'émotions visibles était à la limite du terrifiant. Même lui, la chauve-souris des cachots (dixit les jumeaux Weasley), se sentait mal à l'aise quand son regard croisait celui du jeune homme.

Raphaël lissa distraitement son uniforme, pourtant impeccable, et redressa légèrement la tête, renforçant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses (trop !) minces barrières mentales, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que, si il le voulait, son professeur de potions pourrait parfaitement pénétrer dans son esprit ... Après tout même Lillian avait reconnu que sa puissance mentale était "acceptable" (ce qui équivalait pour nous, pauvres mortels, à dire que le directeur de Serpentard était un Legilimens hors du commun).

- Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur ? demanda-t-il, de sa voix la plus glaciale.

En entendant ce ton tout sauf aimable, l'adulte décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, la température semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés depuis que l'enfant était entré dans la pièce. Mais, foi de ronchon professionnel, il n'allait pas laisser un jeune impertinent l'impressionner, il avait survécu aux Maraudeurs que diable ! Il n'allait pas se faire battre par un gamin !

- Bonjour, Monsieur Crown.

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil tout en gardant une expression neutre, ce qui état un véritable exploit, et croisa les bras, plus hostile que jamais.

- Bonjour ... professeur.

Snape se retint au dernier moment de frissonner. C'était lui ou le garçon avait mis une note menaçante dans son dernier mot ? Cherchait-il à l'intimider ou, au contraire, voulait-il qu'il sente agressé et, ainsi, le faire partir au quart de tour ? Vu que l'élève venait de sa maison, l'ancienne victime de James Potter penchait pour la seconde option. Il se sentait presque insulté,le jeune mercenaire avait l'air de le confondre avec une de ces têtes brûlées de Gryffondor. Comme si il allait tomber dans le panneau sans réfléchir !

- Je vois que fréquenter des Gryffondor ne vous a pas ôté ce qu'il vous restait de politesse.

Harry dut user de tout son talent de comédien et de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas tressaillir à l'allusion, à peine masquée, du maître des potions. Il savait. Il savait pour Neville. Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à l'apprendre ça pourrait vite devenir très très grave, il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour apprendre que Remus Lupin était le parrain de l'héritier des Londubat, il suffirait que Dumbledore se penche, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sur la question pour découvrir la vraie identité des Crown.

Soudain une idée s'imposa à lui. Peut-être que Snape ignorait qu'il entretenait une vraie amitié avec le fils d'Alice et Franck ... Après tout on le voyait aussi en compagnie de Fred et Georges Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, à côté de laquelle il était assis en Sortilèges et, parfois, en Histoire de la Magie. Oui. Son supérieur était comme un joueur de poker, il bluffait. Or, Raphaël savait très bien faire ça aussi, il battait toujours sa soeur aux cartes. Et il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour déstabiliser, voire agacer, son "adversaire du moment".

Rien.

Il ne laissa filtrer aucune réaction de sous son masque de glace, ne répliqua pas la moindre phrase, se contentant de fixer ostensiblement l'homme plus âgé ce qui, et il en fut ravi, le fit frissonner. Oh juste un peu, mais l'effet était là. Encore un peu et le professeur s'avouerait sans doute vaincu.

- Assis.

L'ordre claqua, sec, Serpentard. L'élève ne put qu'obéir, et si ce fut à contre-coeur il n'en montra rien, ce qui n'étonna guère Severus. Ce petit était un adversaire redoutable, il avait dû subir un sacré entraînement en manipulation et joute verbale pour arriver à ce niveau, il surpassait sans mal Draco, voire Lucius, Malfoy. Mais l'adulte espérait avoir repris la main avec ce rappel de son autorité.

Il devait lâcher l'information, maintenant. Peut-être cela bouleverserait-il suffisamment le jeune aux yeux verts pour qu'il ne réplique pas aussitôt, c'était risqué et peu probable mais il fallait savoir prendre des risques, on avait rien sans rien. D'un geste nonchalant il lança devant le garçon le badge vert et argent de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison.

- Félicitations, Crown, vous venez d'être promu Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Harry tiqua. Et il se maudit après pour avoir cédé du terrain. Décidément le potionniste était très fort. Ni lui ni Lillian ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ce vieux singe qui avait dû affronter bien plus de fins manipulateurs qu'eux, qui n'avaient pu se mesurer qu'à leur propre père, absolument imbattable à ce jeu-là, si les jumeaux étaient doués lui il était quasiment un génie, il se cachait derrière son image de gentil mouton pour ensuite attaquer (d'après lui il était fortement aidé par son côté "loup-garou", ce genre de comportement lui était familier). Snape était légèrement moins dangereux parce qu'il ne se camouflait pas, il était perspicace et diablement rusé, comme tout serpent qui se respecte, mais il doutait trop un défaut qui ne semblait pouvoir se guérir dans son cas.

Mais tout ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était surpris, et ravi. Surpris parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une récompense de ce style alors qu'il avait agi en "parfait petit Gryffondor casse-cou" (dixit Draco) et avait été totalement en désaccord avec "l'esprit Serpentard", et ravi parce que, étant fils de mercenaire, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses passions, étant tout le temps en voyage ou en mission, or, le Quidditch et la Métamorphose étaient ses deux principaux centres d'intérêt.

Il hésita un instant, pas très longtemps, à peine une demi-seconde, avant de, finalement, s'avouer vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Snape, pas pour le moment. Il était bien trop expérimenté et mature pour lui, si il continuait il allait se faire battre à plate couture, et il préférait finir sur ce match presque nul que sur une défaite totale.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, monsieur.

Severus vit avec stupeur une étincelle nouvelle allumer l'oeil du garçon. il le laissait voir une de ses émotions ... et laquelle ! Si il n'avait pas été aussi fort en déchiffrage d'expressions il aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'une illusion ou alors qu'il n'y avait rien mais là, il était formel, dans les yeux de Crown il y avait ...

Du respect.

Pour lui.

Severus Snape.

C'était stupide de se sentir flatté par quelque chose qui devrait être dû automatiquement à des professeurs mais le maître des potions se sentit bizarrement fier de faire partie des privilégiés auxquels le jeune homme accordait son admiration. Même Dumbledore et James Potter n'y avaient pas eu droit ... tiens, c'était une nouvelle victoire sur son rival, ça ... il fallait qu'il la note.

.

.

.

_Lillian, Harry,_

_J'ai le grand -malheur- (texte rayé) honneur de vous annoncer que nous sommes officiellement conviés à la Grande Réception Internationale de Noël. Et cette fois nous sommes obligés de nous y rendre, la dernière fois j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à retrouver les bonnes grâces des Ministres européens et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout refaire maintenant donc enlevez ces grimaces de vos visages et résignez-vous, pas de réveillon avec les Londubat cette année (et encore, nous avons de la chance, en les connaissant James et Lily vont nous, enfin surtout vous, proposer de venir passer les fêtes avec eux ... nous avons une bonne excuse au moins, même si, évidemment, nous n'allons pas l'utiliser, il va falloir trouver un mensonge plausible, ce qui ne va pas être dur.)._

_Séchez vos larmes pendant que je vous apprends, cette fois, une bonne nouvelle. Très bonne même en ce qui te concerne, Harry. Bien que je ne pense pas que ça va te gêner outre mesure, Lillian. Pour en venir au fait, disons qu'en ce moment c'est à la mode de donner des invitations à l'avance et nous sommes conviés par Cyan au Conseil des Guildes le 31 Décembre. C'est un privilège alors je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous même à ce rassemblement, nous pourrons apprendre de nombreuses choses. Mais nous aurons largement le temps pour en reparler plus tard, je ne vais pas vous bassiner avec ça._

_Je joint à cette lettre le paquet qui contient vos nouveaux bracelets-Portoloin, utilisables à Poudlard après avoir été trafiqués à l'Allée des Embrumes, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir._

_Nous nous reverrons à Noël,_

_Votre Père._

_Ps : Harry essaye de ne pas trop embêter Snape, je sais qu'il doit représenter l'incarnation de l'adversaire idéal à tes yeux mais c'est un brave type au fond (je précise bien : AU FOND), parfois il me donne de la potion Tue-Loup (là aussi je précise bien PARFOIS)_

_Pps : Au fait félicitations pour ta nomination au poste d'Attrapeur. _

_Ppps : Lillian j'ai trouvé les livres d'Occlumencie que tu m'avais demandés, je te les donnerait à la maison, si j'étais un tant sois peu doué je pense que je les qualifierais de_ "complet".

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 !

*** Référence au Visiteur du Futur, si vous connaissez. le personnage principal utilise tout le temps cette réplique dans la saison une (le "Mais c'est pas fini") ...**

Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le petit "duel" Severus/Harry. Quand à la scène du début ce n'est non pas pour montrer les incroyables pouvoirs d'Harry mais pour introduire un OC, pas récurent mais qui pourrait (dans un futur trèèèèès lointain) avoir un rôle à jouer. Je ne suis pas trop fan des histoires avec pleins d'OC, quand c'est moi qui les écrit.

Pour le prochain chapitre on passe directement à la GRIDN (Grande Réception internationale ... bon vous avez compris je pense ^^) où un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition ... mais ce n'est pas un OC ! Pourrez-vous devinez de qui il s'agit ? (j'ai déjà laissé des indices avant, ça devrait être facile) Je ne sais pas si je vais faire le Conseil dans le même temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry est encore loin d'être intégré dans la Guilde des Changeurs ... ce sera juste une occasion de découvrir les 7 Guildes (oui il y en a 7) et leurs spécialités.

Et qui est Cyan ? Une idée ? (moi j'l'aime bien, Cyan) (non "un OC" ce n'est pas une réponse valable, c'est trop vague)

J'ai entendu vos appels, pas de Remus/Sirius ! D'ailleurs je ne comptait pas en faire moi-même, c'était juste pour voir ...

Moi perso le "Remus parfait" tel qu'il est vu par ses gosses me saoule un peu alors je vais faire un ptit POV Remus dans les prochains chapitres, j'adore écrire avec son point de vue parce que, malgré son évolution, il est resté le même dans le fond, peu sûr de lui dès que ça le touche trop profondément et se détestant soi-même et son côté "monstrueux" ...

Merci pour tout !

A la prochaine !


	8. Joyeux (?) Noël

Vous n'espériez même plus un nouveau chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore moins le Jeudi ... ^^"

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Pour commencer mon retard n'était absolument pas prévu et je m'en excuse ... j'ai eu du mal à poster ce chap, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche. Et en plus ce soir j'ai à peine 10 minutes pour écrire mes deux petits mots (début et fin).

Ah ! Et personne n'a deviné le personnage qui allait apparaître ! Et ce n'est pas Mme Maxime (je dis ça parce qu'on la voit dedans) ... en fat ce perso est assez ... spécial ... je suis perplexe quant à ce que j'en ai fait. Mais bon, on verra plus tard.

Ensuite je suis vraiment contente que de nouvelles personnes aient découvert ma fic !

Et ... euh ... je pense que c'est tout.

Bonne lecture et (presque) tout est à JKR !

* * *

"En tant qu'Organisateur en Chef de la Grande Réception Internationale de Noël de l'année 1981, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Que la fête commence !" s'exclama un jeune et fringuant jeune homme, qui, soit-dit en passant, était considéré comme l'élite de l'élite (de l'élite) des Médicomages (Faire partie du conseil d'organisation de la réception n'était pas donné à tout le monde quand même, il fallait avoir accompli un minimum "d'exploits" !).

Un orchestre se mit aussitôt à jouer frénétiquement et personne ne s'offusqua de voir que les virtuoses avaient des oreilles pointues et des traits trop fins pour être humains, après tout bon nombre des personnes présentes dans cette salle avait du sang de créatures magiques dans les veines et les elfes étaient depuis toujours respectés et considérés comme une des races dites "Supérieures", leur présence n'était donc pas surprenante ... même si certains leur jetaient des regards noirs. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour penser que les personnes d'une race différente à la sienne devait rester chez lui et ne jamais se mêler de ses affaires, c'était trop ancré dans la culture sorcière pour ne pas atteindre un de ses membres.

Fusse-t-il aussi important que les dignitaires qui conversaient au milieu de l'immense salle réservée (voire construite) spécialement pour l'occasion. Lillian n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre, certainement avec beaucoup de 0, de Gallions qu'avaient dû débourser les Organisateurs et leurs aides.

Mais au final ça en valait la peine. le résultat était tout simplement féerique, on se serait cru dans un de ces contes pour enfants où les palais étaient de diamants et d'or sans pour autant paraître vulgaire ... En fait c'était même mieux que ça. Jamais, même dans la splendide citée souterraine cachée sous les pyramides d'Egypte, les Lupin n'avaient vu une telle beauté concentrée dans un seul lieu, et ils savaient ne pas être les seuls dans ce cas là. Ici, la moindre femme devenait princesse, son visage changée par le doux éclat des étoiles visibles à travers le dôme de cristal et d'or qui servait de plafond et ses traits illuminés par le brasero magique de couleur blanche, l'éclairage de l'endroit. Ici, le moindre homme était un seigneur fier qui paradait sur un sol en miroir savamment étudier pour refléter et les astres et la source de lumière, une combinaison assez compliquée qui donnait un effet incroyable ... On avait l'impression de flotter dans un Univers entier et de danser à travers les planètes et les galaxies.

Et, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ce n'était pas "trop". Ça ne serai jamais "trop".

- Si seulement celui qui avait décoré la salle commune de Serpentard avait pu s'inspirer de cet endroit ... soupira Lillian en se souvenant avec un frisson de la petite pièce inconfortable et glaciale placée, par un curieux mystère, sous le lac et toute sa boue.

- Je crois que cette salle n'existait pas encore à cette époque. sourit Remus.

La jeune fille se contenta de grogner en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une remarque ironique sur Binns et ses cours dynamiques qui, dans cette soirée guindée, aurait certainement fait tâche. Pour garder la face, elle tenta de repérer des visages connus dans la foule ... et elle réussit parfaitement. Des célébrités, il n'y avait que ça ici ... Entre le champion du monde en titre (et ce depuis 20 ans !) de Quidditch, le plus grand Dompteur de Dragon depuis 1903, la princesse vampire et les semi-séraphins il y avait de quoi remplir son carnet d'autographes jusqu'à la fin ! Voire en commencer un deuxième !

Elle finit par porter son attention sur un de ces types qui étaient comme eux, un nouveau venu dans "l'aquarium au requins" (dixit Remus) vraiment connu mais pas encore une légende ... en passe de le devenir mais pas avant plusieurs années. Bon, pour son père ça allait être une question de moi parce que, avec le vol du Dragon Royal de la famille impériale japonaise quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était fait remarquer à l'étranger, et de la bonne façon. Mais cet homme là, si il n'était pas aussi rapide que le loup-garou, dégageait un charisme extrêmement puissant. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de le "légilimencier" pour comprendre qu'il était un très bon Occlumens. Voire un télépathe.

Un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres quand elle vit son père s'approcher de la table avec un air innocent et perdu, quelque peu gâché par la lueur amusée et prédatrice dans ses yeux, il interpella quelqu'un au hasard et lui posa une question avant de soupirer (Lillian ricana de nouveau en sentant sa, très légère, déception. Pourtant John Mc Douglas était le numéro 2 des potionnistes américains.) et de se détourner sans même se présenter ... elle l'observa recommencer son manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il semble trouver une personne suffisamment intéressante.

Harry avait fait la même chose de son côté sauf qu'il ne semblait cibler que des Elementalistes ou des Maîtres en métamorphoses.

Quant à l'homme "célèbre-mais-pas-trop", il n'avait pas bougé et buvait toujours son verre rempli d'un liquide étrange (sans doute de l'alcool venant d'une quelconque région éloignée dans le monde), l'air un peu gêné et surtout mal à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces stars.

- Bonjour. salua la jeune fille en arrivant près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Euh ... B... Bonjour ... balbutia le pauvre homme en rougissant violemment.

La Serpentarde se retint de ne pas pousser un gros soupir, encore une fois, et sourit gentiment à son interlocuteur, puisqu'il semblait ne pas savoir se débrouiller avec des personnes connues et ouvertement manipulatrices elle ferait la gentille gamine innocente. Mais pour ça, il valait mieux qu'elle ne précise pas son nom, les Crown étaient plus célèbres qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre, hélas, mais elle avait suffisamment de cervelle pour comprendre qu'indiquer à un pauvre type en mal de confiance qu'elle était mercenaire et tuait depuis son plus jeune âge n'était pas la chose la plus délicate à faire.

Bizarrement, elle se sentit fière en déclarant sa fausse identité à l'homme, fausse identité trouvée un peu au dernier moment, Lillian était sûre que jamais un Gryffondor n'aurait trouvé ça et encore moins Ethan ou même son père, James. Elle était plus intelligente qu'eux, qui auraient bêtement donné leur véritable nom.

- Je m'appelle Leïa Skywalker, je suis la fille d'Annakin Skywalker, si vous le connaissez.

L'homme ne tiqua pas et elle en fut soulagée. Il ne manquait plus qu'on ne la démasque du premier coup !

- Moi c'est Lucian Vongola.

Son nom de famille lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais la jeune fille avait suffisamment passé d'années à se gaver de films et de dessins animés pour pouvoir s'intégrer au monde moldu qu'elle ne se souvint pas où elle avait entendu ça ... d'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle était un peu trop paranoïaque parfois.

- Et c'est quoi votre travail ? Vous êtes un assassin comme mon père ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux enthousiastes.

- Eh bien ... commença Lucian en se grattant la tête.

.

.

Harry était content, il avait fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes qu'il soupçonnait être de près ou de loin liées à la Guilde des Changeurs et à ses activités, notamment un jeune japonais d'une vingtaine d'années répondant au doux nom d'Hoshi Shirôyuki qui semblait en savoir long sur la-dite guilde de métamorphes.

Il avait cependant dû le quitter après avoir été interpellé par sa soeur qui lui avait présenté un certain "Lucian", un homme d'à peu près 30 ans aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux vairons, qui avait sans aucun doute subit un bon nombre de glamours (mais si il le faisait remarquer ce aurait été un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité alors il n'avait rien dit d'autre que "Bonjour, enchanté, moi c'est Luke Skywalker, bonne soirée"). Son apparition l'avait agacé, surtout qu'après, Hoshi avait disparu, mais si sa soeur voulait faire joujoux avec des "petits grands sorciers" il respectait son choix. lui-même pouvait se montrer assez agaçant parfois.

- Crown ? grinça quelqu'un derrière lui, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour récupérer son ancien interlocuteur.

Il reconnut instantanément la personne qui venait de l'interpeller et serra les poings dans sa tête. Il était un enfant civilisé et poli, il n'allait pas tuer une des légendes du monde magique, même si la-dite légende était affreusement lourde et collante et qu'il aurait, de loin, préféré prendre un nouveau dîner chez les Potter que le croiser à cette soirée. Elle était déjà suffisamment pourrie comme ça, merci bien.

- Professeur Dumbledore. salua-t-il froidement

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda presque hystériquement le vieillard en lançant un regard mi-soupçonneux mi-calculateur au garçon qui eut un sourire narquois devant sa surprise.

- J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis rentré.

Et, sur ces mots, il se détourna et se fondit dans un groupe de fanas de Chasse aux Ombres dont ils reparti quelques minutes plus tard, afin d'être sûr que le vieux ne tente plus de le coller et de lui extirper des informations. Avec un léger soupir il se concentra et se déconnecta légèrement de la réalité.

**"- Y a Dumby à la fête, fais gaffe.**

**- Tu l'as croisé ?**

**- Ouais mais je ne lui pas laissé le temps de parler, un conseil : Fais pareil.**

**- Je suis ta soeur Harry, et une Lupin, ET une Serpentarde. Je sais comment réagir face à ce genre d'hommes.**

**- On ne sait jamais."**

- Vous allez bien mon garçon ? l'interrogea une sorcière qui devait avoir du sang de géante dans les veines.

Harry sursauta et releva un peu trop brutalement la tête. Il loucha un peu sur le menton de l'étrange femme, qui culminait à presque 3 mètres de hauteur, avant de reculer d'un pas pour réussir à voir ses yeux. Il y lut un peu d'inquiétude à son sujet, c'était vrai qu'il devait être un peu effrayant à fixer le vide. Avec un amusement mêlé à de l'intérêt il reconnut la directrice de la prestigieuse école française Beauxbâtons. Elle irait très bien avec le garde-chasse de son propre collège, ils avaient l'air d'avoir les mêmes origines.

- Très bien, merci de vous inquiéter. susurra-t-il d'un ton aussi poli que charmeur.

Mme Maxime était une alliée de poids et il avait bien l'intention de se la mettre dans la poche.

.

.

D'un commun accord avec lui-même, Erik Crown fit comprendre sans mâcher ses mots et avec la finesse absolue dont pouvaient parfois faire preuve ses anciens "amis" à son interlocuteur que la discussion qu'ils entretenaient ne l'intéressait plus et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller se trouver un partenaire de conversation plus passionnant. Voire qu'il allait le faire maintenant. Si le Ministre de la Magie Portugaise fut vexé de son comportement, il ne le montra pas, de toute façon le mercenaire ne parlait que très moyennement la langue de l'homme politique et il n'aurait pas pu continuer sur le ryhtme du-dit homme politique très longtemps.

Après la politique, les sciences. Se décida-t-il en se mêlant de nouveau à la foule, espérant y trouver un maître des potions renommé, voire un des leaders de la Ligue, si il discutait déjà avec quelqu'un il n'aurait qu'à virer discrètement le quelqu'un pour prendre sa place, ce n'était pas plus compliquée que ça.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la manipulation. Il était intelligent, rusé et très doué pour ce genre de petits jeux mais il se sentait toujours affreusement malhonnête quand il s'y adonnait. Autant dire que ce genre de soirée n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, contrairement à Dumbledore qui devait s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, mais il avait de nombreuses années d'expérience, son affrontement contre Grindelwald ne datait pas d'hier et il s'était immédiatement propulsé au rang de Légende en relevant, et gagnant, le duel de son rival.

Alors qu'il cherchait toujours discrètement une nouvelle proie (il avait obtenu 6 nouveaux alliés potentiels depuis le début de la fête), son instinct de loup-garou le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Il se sentait épié. Et pas par n'importe qui, par quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant si il en croyait les frissons de puissance pure qu'il percevait autour de lui ... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Le loup-garou se retourna, un air blasé sur le visage, pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années.

Le garçon avait des cheveux bicolores blancs-noirs coiffés en piques (certainement grâce à un sortilège de gel), des yeux tout aussi bicolores, un orange et l'autre rouge. Il portait un pantalon large noir et un sweat de la même couleur, quoique strié de rouge, de grosses baskets sombres chaussaient ses pieds et, touche finale au tableau, un casque-moldu-pour-écouter-de-la-musique était accroché autour de son cou, couleur sang avec des têtes de mort sur les écouteurs ... Erik le reconnut en un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, toute animosité et suspicion ayant instantanément disparu de son esprit, l'autre était digne de confiance.

Il s'interrompit un instant en voyant le sourire moqueur du gamin.

- Et puis c'est quoi ce look ?

- C'est "cool" chez les "jeunes" ... sourit l'adolescent en croisant les bras. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, ricana à son tour le lycan, Vous êtes assez traumatisant avec votre tendance à changer de style vestimentaire comme d'âge physique, M. Flammel.

- Appelle-moi Nico. rigola l'alchimiste en passant une main dans sa chevelure teinte.

- Hors de question. grogna le mercenaire.

L'autre lui fit un clin d'oeil puis, en un instant, perdit toute trace d'envie de rire et croisa les bras, un air sinistre sur le visage, mortellement sérieux et comme ennuyé par avance par ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'ai des problèmes avec Dumbledore.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna aussitôt son "ami", même si "problèmes" et "Dumbledore" étaient, trop, souvent associés ces derniers temps ... il allait falloir que ça cesse sinon ça allait devenir de soupçonner le vieux directeur chaque fois que quelque chose de bizarre se passait.

Le jeune vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il m'a volé la Pierre Philosophale en me mettant sous Imperium.

.

.

Le livre avait une couverture en velours rouge strié de fines bandes dorées formant, toutes ensembles, un dessin assez étrange représentant deux animaux (il semblait qu'au départ il y en ai eu plus mais ils avaient été effacés d'un coup de baguette magique, seules les traces de brûlures restaient pour témoigner de leur existence) debout sur une colline avec une pleine lune et une forêt en fond. Peu épais mais pas trop léger, il devait faire environ 300 pages et vibrait presque de magie, de nombreux sortilèges devaient y avoir été apposés.

Ethan souleva doucement l'ouvrage, hésitant à l'ouvrir. De tous les cadeaux qu'il avait ouvert pour le moment c'était celui qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, il sentait qu'il y avait un mystère dans ces pages et que chacune des feuilles utilisées avaient une histoire. Le Survivant n'avait même pas besoin de lire le titre pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et, étrangement, alors qu'il avait tant désiré cet objet autrefois à présent, alors qu'il l'avait entre les mains, il n'osait pas l'utiliser, il aurait l'impression de briser quelque chose.

- Le Guide des Maraudeurs. souffla le garçon en jetant un regard mi-reconnaissant mi-stupéfait à son père.

- Regarde l'autre paquet. lui conseilla James en souriant.

Encouragé par sa famille, son parrain et son directeur-grand-père, l'héritier Potter déchira le papier du paquet cadeau posé juste à côté de celui contenant le Guide et poussa une petite exclamation stupéfaite alors que Rose, à côté de lui, grommelait quelque chose, jalouse du beau présent qu'on venait de lui faire.

- C'est ...

- ... pour quand tu auras toi aussi un groupe. Il est fait exactement de la même façon que le Guide des Maraudeurs, j'espère que tu aimes ! s'exclama son père.

- ...

- Ca te plait au moins ?

Le Gryffondor loucha sur la couverture vide de toute inscription ou décoration sinon un gros "Guide des ..." qui s'inscrivait en lettres d'or sur la surface blanche du carnet. Un sentiment bizarre s'empara de son coeur alors qu'il s'imaginait, entouré de ses amis, à reproduire ce que les célèbres Maraudeurs avaient fait avant eux, percer les secrets de l'école, jouer des tours aux professeurs ... et même devenir Animagus !

Harry et Lillian étaient-ils Animagus ?

Sûrement pas, le plus jeune sorcier capable de se transformer avait 13 ans quand il avait réussi, son frère et sa soeur ne devaient pas faire exception, si quelqu'un devait réussir ce serait plutôt lui, le Survivant aux pouvoirs surpuissants, le héros qui avait vaincu Voldemort ET un troll.

- C'est génial ! hurla-t-il en sautant dans les bras de son père.

Rose et Lily gloussèrent, amusées par sa réaction excessive, et Sirius éclata d'un grand rire ressemblant à un aboiement. Ethan leur tira la langue et serra fort son père contre lui avant de se laisser retomber au pied du sapin clignotant qui trônait au centre du salon et d'ouvrir le reste de ses cadeaux, souvent envoyés par des admirateurs. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur une bonne douzaine de tenues de Quidditch, vingt livres en tout genre, un bon lot de plumes et de fioles d'encre, des dizaines de dizaines de boîtes de friandises des meilleurs confiseurs, deux nouveaux balais, des bijoux, des robes, des jeu, des Vifs d'Or signés et, en tout, 384 lettres de voeux et de remerciements, dont 57 déclarations d'amour. Soit 2 de plus que l'an dernier.

- Je peux avoir ton Brossdur, Ethan ? demanda la petite soeur du garçon en désignant un Brossdur 7 pas entièrement déballé.

Le Survivant considéra un instant le balais, posé à côté d'une Comète 260 en parfait état et tout aussi couverte de papier cadeau, avant d'interroger sa mère du regard. Cette dernière hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la main de la fillette et de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Vu que ton frère a obtenu un Nimbus 2000 et que tu auras 7 ans le mois prochain je peux donc dire ...

L'enfant trépignait d'impatience et tapait dans ses mains à toute allure en lançant des regards mi-inquiets mi-joyeux à ses parents.

- ... Bien sûr !

- Youpi ! s'exclama la petite rousse.

Ethan eut un petit sourire, il savait bien que sa petite soeur n'allait jouer que très peu de temps avec le balais, fusse-t-il aussi cher et récent que celui-là, elle faisait toujours ça avec ses jouets ... Il avait été comme ça aussi, quand il était plus jeune.

- Et la Comète 260 ? demanda soudain Sirius en observant le pauvre balais délaissé par les enfants. Personne ne la prend ?

- Je vais la donner à Ron, il ne pourra pas refuser un cadeau de Noël. proposa Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Ca l'ennuyait un peu de gagner haut-la-main à chaque fois lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch avec son meilleur ami simplement parce que son balais était moins performant que le sien. Au moins il aurait plus de compétition cette année, et Ginny serait sans doute ravie d'hériter de l'ancien outil de son grand frère, même si ce n'était qu'une vieille et lente Etoile Filante à 25 Mornilles (achetée d'occasion, non mais franchement acheter une ETOILE FILANTE d'occasion !).

- Comme tu es généreux mon chéri ! s'émerveilla Lily

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de retourner à ses balais volant miniatures, les joues brûlantes et le cerveau en ébullition. Malgré les apparences il était tout de même flatté ... eh bien ça devait être sa BA du mois, et puis en plus ça lui profitait.

Les anciens Maraudeurs le félicitèrent pour sa bonne idée et sa petite soeur, ne voulant pas rester derrière, déclara que, le lendemain, elle ferait des gâteaux pour la famille Weasley, vite soutenue par sa mère qui lui proposa de lui apprendre des recettes de famille. Le Survivant croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux pétillaient, il était fier de lui.

Pourtant quelque chose manquait.

Il se demanda quand est-ce que Lillian et Harry allaient-ils finir par lui envoyer des lettres ou des cadeaux pour Noël.

Peut-être jamais.

C'était injuste.

Mais on était que le 24, il se pouvait que ses jumeaux lui aient préparé quelque chose pour le 25.

Au fond il n'y croyait pas.

.

.

Quand Ron ouvrit ses cadeaux de Noël, entouré par ses trois frères présents à l'école de Poudlard (ils étaient les seuls Gryffondors à rester pour les fêtes, même Hermione/la Née-Moldue/Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était rentrée chez elle, c'était pour dire !), il crut rêver. Mais pourtant, même après s'être pincé, le "miracle" était toujours là. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, comme celle de Fred, Georges et Percy à ses côtés.

- Oh putain c'est un Brossdur 7 ! hurlèrent en choeur les jumeaux.

Le Préfet de la famille ne fit même pas remarquer le langage vulgaire qu'employaient ses cadets, trop ébahi pour réagir. Jamais un membre de leur famille n'avait possédé quelque chose d'aussi cher, d'aussi "à la mode".

_"Pour mon meilleur ami Ron, désolé de t'avoir laissé en compagnie de tes rouquins de frères ..._

_Pour me faire pardonner un cadeau, j'espère qu'il t'a plu._

_A bientôt, Ethan_

- Oh Ethan ... murmura Ron en essuyant les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, jamais on ne lui avait fait un si beau présent. Merci beaucoup !

.

.

Hermione n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau à la mode "sorcière", aussi manqua-t-elle de faire une crise cardiaque quand trois hiboux visiblement en train de faire la course percutèrent violemment la fenêtre de son salon, où elle ouvrait les traditionnels paquets de Noël, entourée par sa famille proche. Un sursaut plus tard et les bestioles s'alignaient en face d'elle et, si elles avaient été humaines, la jeune fille aurait pu les voir prendre un air innocent à la "Serpentard". Malheureusement les morceaux de verre brisé autour d'eux annulaient un peu cette tentative de paraître totalement gentils et inoffensifs.

La Née-Moldue lança un Reparo machinal et se concentra sur le trio emplumé. Avec stupeur, elle aperçu des boites entourées assez peu soigneusement de papier cadeau attachées à leurs pattes ... quelqu'un lui envoyait des cadeaux. Des SORCIERS lui envoyaient des cadeaux ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait bien discuté quelques fois avec d'autres élèves mais ils n'avaient jamais semblé vraiment intéressés par elle, excepté Neville Londubat, un garçon timide qui, comme elle, était un des seuls à fréquenter régulièrement Eve et Raphaël Crown.

- Ca vient de tes amis ? l'interrogea sa mère en lançant un regard suspicieux à un hibou entièrement noir qui se contenta de prendre un air snob (pour un oiseau) et de découper le fil qui reliait son paquet à sa patte avant de s'envoler, en re-cassant la fenêtre au passage.

- De mes amis ... murmura la Gryffondor. Euh ... oui on peut dire ça comme ça ...

Et le Livre de Botanique Avancée, le grimoire sur la différence entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche et l'objet enchanté qui transformait un porte-plume en un poignard sur on le faisait tourner entre ses doigts furent les plus belles choses qu'on lui ait jamais offertes.

.

.

Des robes rouge-et-or.

Des écharpes rouge-et-or.

Des bonnets rouge-et-or.

Des chaussettes rouge-et-or.

Un poster à l'effigie d'Ethan 'prétentieux' Potter.

Et ensuite ...

Des caleçons rouge-et-or.

Un porte-plume rouge-et-or.

Une banderole "I Love Gryffondor".

Un livre indiquant le processus pour devenir Auror.

Un livre indiquant le processus pour devenir Medicomage.

Mais aussi ...

Une statue égyptienne possédée par un démon vengeur et pouvant tuer n'importe qui si on trouvait le sort pour la contrôler.

Un vieux grimoire en runes contenant le-dit sorts.

Des cours d'été à Durmstrang dissimulés sous un stage de Botanique.

Un vrai stage de Botanique.

Une tenue de mercenaire.

Un pendentif en forme de tête de loup.

Un livre rare sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

Et, personnellement, Neville préférait de loin les derniers cadeaux sur cette liste. Cadeaux offerts, respectivement, par Harry, sa grand-mère, Lillian, Erik et Hermione. D'ailleurs il pensait bien que la petite Gryffondor n'allait pas tarder à devenir, pour de bon, son amie. Déjà que les Lupin semblaient l'apprécier, il n'aurait sans doute pas trop de mal à la faire accepter.

Avec un soupir, il cacha sous son lit aux draps pourpres les présents venant de ses amis et prit un grand sourire niais en enfilant maladroitement la panoplie du "parfait petit Gryffondor". Après s'être assuré d'être redevenu le garçon timide et généreux que sa famille connaissait, il se rua hors de sa chambre, en tombant quelques fois pour faire bonne figure, et déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle à manger où l'ancienne génération des Londubat petit-déjeunait calmement.

Alice eut un petit sourire en voyant son fils manquer de s'étaler sur le carrelage, elle rit doucement et l'aida à reprendre son équilibre avant de l'entraîner à table et de lui servir son repas, un bol de céréales au chocolat et une bonne dose de lait. L'enfant grimaça intérieurement. pour l'avoir vu en prendre, il savait que ce plat était le préféré d'Ethan Potter ... sans doute sa mère avait-elle lu ceci dans un quelconque magazine "people" et avait-elle décrété que, si le Survivant aimait cela, il était obligé d'adorer ce mélange un peu trop sucré à son goût.

Pour tout dire il aurait bien aimé une tartine beurrée.

Mais, depuis 10 ans, ses parents ne l'écoutaient plus, comme si ils voulaient faire de lui un "nouveau Ethan".

C'était assez triste, si on y réfléchissait un peu.

.

.

Un dragon d'encre rouge et noir tourbillonnait sur le poignet d'un jeune garçon aux grands yeux verts ébahis. La gueule grande ouverte et crachant un jet de flammes noir, la créature magique déployait ses ailes comme si elle voulait quitter la peau de son porteur, c'était un superbe tatouage criant de réalisme et Harry adorait.

- Je vais l'appeler Baäl. déclara le garçon, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Une vive lumière entoura un instant le bras de l'enfant avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Rien n'avait changé sur le dessin excepté, peut-être, le fait non négligeable que le "monstre" se soit à présent mis à bouger. Oh c'était à peine perceptible mais, avec de l'attention, on pouvait voir ses ailes battre lentement et sa poitrine se soulever alors que le feu sortant de sa bouche crépitait presque.

- ... il te suffira à présent de dire son nom pour l'invoquer, mais ça ne marchera que 7 fois. lui dit son père en face de lui.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et admira une nouvelle fois sa nouvelle arme secrète. Avec ça, il était sûr d'être en sécurité ! Mais c'était tout de même dommage qu'il y ait un nombre aussi restreint de fois où il pourrait se servir du dragon d'encre ... il allait falloir qu'il se montre économe et n'invoque pas la créature dès que le danger apparaissait.

- Tu vas voir, c'est utile, Shae m'a beaucoup aidé il y a trois ans. souffla Lillian en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

3 années auparavant, la jumelle du garçon avait eut un tatouage similaire, elle le portait toujours mais n'appelait plus la superbe panthère qui lui servait de Gardienne, vu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule "chance". C'était un bon timing pour recevoir ce "cadeau" car, peu de temps après, elle avait été capturée par une bande de bandits stupides et n'avait dû son salut qu'au tranchant des griffes et des crocs du félin.

Elle-même avait eut de nombreux cadeaux tous plus ou moins utiles, dont Ivoire, l'ancienne Licorne de Rose qui semblait s'en être lassée, qui s'entassaient à présent à ses pieds.

Les deux enfants avaient été particulièrement surpris de recevoir des paquets non seulement de Neville mais aussi de Draco, d'Hermione et de Fred et Georges. Leur père s'était bien moqué d'eux avec ça, d'ailleurs. Mais les anciens Potter avaient été assez fins pour ne rien dire quand ils l'avaient vu brûler soigneusement les boîtes et les lettres qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses ex-amis. Et il fallait quand même avouer qu'ils avaient fait exactement la même chose quelques heures plus tard ... James, Lily, Sirius ... tout ça c'était derrière eux, ils ne voulaient plus en entendre parler.

En fait, seule Ivoire avait échappé à la "purge" grâce à son air adorable et à ses grands yeux larmoyants. Lillian elle-même n'avait pu que s'incliner et s'état résolue à adopter le bébé au lieu de le laisser brûler sans pitié. Et elle ne le regrettait pas, l'animal avait l'air vraiment intelligente.

- Allez, courage, dans 6 jours c'est le Conseil des Guildes ! s'exclama Remus en sortant quelques secondes de l'énorme grimoire sur le langage elfique antique offert par Augusta Londubat.

Les jumeaux reprirent aussitôt un air plus joyeux.

Harry sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

Il allait apprendre des choses sur les Changeurs.

Mieux !

Il allait rencontrer des Changeurs.

Et aussi ...

Il allait revoir Cyan.

* * *

Fin du septième/huitième chapitre ! (il était long, pour ce que je fais d'habitude je veux dire)

Et il est long, mais il faut bien ça pour me faire pardonner ... par contre je suis un peu rouillée alors j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mal, répondez franchement.

Ah et Cyan a actuellement 18 ans donc il est beaucoup plus vieux que les jumeaux ...

Bref. J'ai bien aimé reprendre cette histoire, que j'adore écrire, mais je ne peux pas continuer à vous promettre un chapitre par semaine et à en publier un tous les 15 jours.

Donc j'ai décidé de mettre plus de temps pour poster mon autre histoire (Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça) afin de mieux me concentrer sur celle-ci.

Voilà voilà ...

Ah !

Et je lance l'opération **"Sauvez Ethan ou achevez-le !"** Si vous voulez sauver Ethan vous n'avez qu'à le dire et, si suffisamment de personnes le veulent, je le ferais évoluer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne quelqu'un de relativement gentil et intelligent. Au contraire, si vous voulez qu'il soit stupide, méchant et orgueilleux, précisez-le aussi. Vous pouvez aussi sauver ou achever d'autres personnages de votre choix.

Fin de la parenthèse.

Flammel. Eh bien à l'origine il était prévu dans ce chapitre mais je ne comptais pas le faire comme ça ... mais je me suis dit que j'étais une rebelle et que, au lieu de le faire avec 30-40 ans brun, les yeux pétillants et l'air instruit (ou alors 90 ans et l'air tout aussi instruit) j'allais le faire en tant que semi-taré changeant de look en permanence et ayant un caractère plus que spécial.

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé.

Bon, plus que pour les autres chapitres je vais avoir besoin de votre avis, je suis vraiment stressée à l'idée de m'être complètement plantée ... parce qu'après avoir relu j'ai trouvé le résultat pas terrible ... dites moi franchement ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît.

Sur ce ...

Merci pour votre soutien et à la prochaine !


	9. Un Nouvel an chez les Guildes

**Achever Ethan : 8**

**Sauver Ethan : 13**

Comme vous pouvez le voir la majorité des votes va à "sauver Ethan". Que ceux qui le détestent se rassurent : il ne va pas changer avant trèèèès longtemps (année 4-5) ... Sinon on m'a demandé de "sauver" James et Sirius et d'enfoncer Lily ... sauf qu'on m'a aussi demandé d'achever Sirius. Donc je vais faire ce que j'avais envisagé pour eux. Ce que c'est ? Eh bien vous allez voir par vous même dans les chapitres à suivre !

.

Salut à tous ! On commence direct avec un petit truc qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps !

**RaR rapide (reviews prises aux hasard) :**

**Louisa74**, contente de voir que Flamel te plaît ! (d'ailleurs ça a été, à ma grande surprise, le cas de pas mal de lecteurs) Pour Ethan je suis d'accord, c'est plus facile de le voir comme personnage euh ... antipathique, mais que tous les Potter soient "méchants" c'est trop simple. Et en même temps que notre Survivant national devienne tout d'un coup humble, généreux et sympathique serait un peu abusé. Comme tu dis "gentil mais pas trop non plus" ça serait bien, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne ce que j'ai cité plus tôt (humble etc ...) mais un garçon normal qui se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le meilleur et que les autres comptent aussi ... euh ... je suis pas vraiment claire là.

Ensuite,** stormtrooper2**, moi qui pensais que tout le monde allait trouver ! Mais bon c'est mieux comme ça, au moins Flamel a été la petite surprise ^^. Harry, Lillian et Cie vont en effet la reprendre, pour une raison bien précise. Après si ils vont réussir à la rendre ... Pour Ethan ... eh bien c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas méchant mais il est tout de même trop imbu de lui-même, et, malgré le fait qu'il ait été élevé comme ça, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute. Et il va bien essayer de se rapprocher d'eux, comme tous les Potter d'ailleurs.

**Draymi0ne-f0r-ever**, pro-achèvement Ethan, hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne va pas changer du tout au tout et je dois avouer que j'adore jouer avec son côté hypocrite ... il fait quelque chose d'égoïste et tout le monde le trouve incroyablement généreux et altruiste, le paradoxe !

**Gemini no Vanou**, oui ça ferait un peu cliché si Ethan restait insupportable du début à la fin. Et ça serait improbable qu'il ne mûrisse pas un peu. Pour ce qui est de se rapprocher des jumeaux ... eh bien je n'ai pas encore décidé jusqu'à quel degré ça sera mais c'est vrai que leurs relations vont être moins tendues à l'avenir (dans longtemps en fait), attention ! Un peu moins tendues ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont devenir les meilleurs potes du monde et se raconter leurs histoires d'enfance en buvant une bierraubeurre au coin du feu tout les samedis soirs !

Pour l'instant les Potter voient Dumby comme un gentil grand-mère et ça va être dur pour eux de se détacher de cette image qu'ils ont de lui, et long. Très long. (je compatis pour la review, moi-même j'ai du mal à en faire une de plus de deux phrases ... -_-)

Bon ben c'est fini pour les RaR, pour tout dire j'ai plus trop le temps (sinon je vous répondrais à tous personnellement !) mais merci à tous et à toutes, reviewers, followers et ... favoriteurs ? (-_-)

Tout est à JKR et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt :**

_Le laboratoire était la représentation même du terme "en bordel" : Des grimoires de runes et de potions traînaient partout, en piles, sur le sol, et même sur les murs, des fioles à moitié remplies répandaient leur contenu sur des parchemins couverts d'une écriture illisible et de taches d'encres. Des calculs et des formules aussi compliqués qu'étranges étaient inscrits sur la plupart des surfaces plates ou non de la pièce, comme une sorte de papier peint excentrique. Il y avait même un lit défait dans un coin, certainement ce qui servait de couchage au propriétaire de cet endroit quand il devait se reposer un peu tout en gardant un oeil sur ses expériences. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, au centre de la petite salle, une vitrine en verre d'oeil de Dragon abritait sur un coussin pourpre l'objet des convoitises d'un vieil homme bien connu dans le monde sorcier._

_Albus Dumbledore observa avec un intérêt croissant la Pierre Philosophale. Rentrer dans le manoir des Flamel n'avait pas été compliqué, un ou deux sorts de dissimulation de magie blanche frôlant la noire (mais c'était toujours des sorts de Lumière), pour plus de puissance, quelques sortilèges d'Assommoir ou de Confusion afin d'écarter ou d'incapaciter les gardes et une vieille formule de déverrouillage trouvée dans un grimoire antique avaient suffis à briser les maigres défenses de l'endroit. Et maintenant il allait être libre d'utiliser la Pierre comme il le voulait pour attirer Lord Voldemort à Poudlard ... là il pourrait peut-être s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Ou alors il laissait ce travail à Ethan et en profitait pour asseoir encore un peu plus sa supériorité sur lui ... oui c'était aussi une bonne option, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse._

_- Pour le Plus Grand Bien ... murmura le Directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Europe en tendant une main protégée par de nombreuses runes de sang vers la paroi transparente le séparant de l'objet de son désir._

_- Protectione Ignis !_

_Le vieux sorcier sursauta et retira vivement son bras quand une barrière de hautes flammes se dressa soudainement entre lui et la création de son "ami" Nicolas. Il reconnut instantanément le sort utilisé comme une des incantations élémentaires qu'il avait autrefois cru réservé aux Guildes ... Mais apparemment il n'en était rien puisque le légendaire alchimiste, car c'était bien lui qui avait activé cette protection étonnante, il reconnaîtrait sa signature magique entre milles, avait réussit à l'apprendre et à la lancer à la perfection ... D'ailleurs lui-même, en tant que Plus Grand Sorcier de ce siècle, connaissait certaines techniques soi-disant "secrètes"._

_Dumbledore se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'autre "presque mythe" du monde magique qui le foudroyait du regard, une aura rouge et noire de colère et de sentiment de trahison autour de son corps, les yeux brillant de pouvoir et de puissance. Presque malgré lui, le vainqueur de Grindelwald se sentit, un court instant, fortement impressionné par le charisme et l'impression écrasante de supériorité que dégageait le maître de maison. Mais il ne pouvait le laisser le ralentir._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nicolas ? dit-il du ton doux de vieux papy gâteau qu'il utilisait face à ses élèves et à ses collègues._

_- Toi plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Albus ?_

_La façon méprisante dont il cracha son nom ne rassura pas vraiment le directeur quant à ses intentions, sans doute négatives, aussi il n'hésita pas à pointer sa baguette en direction de la poitrine de l'autre qui sursauta puis fronça les sourcils._

_- Tu oses me menacer chez moi ? Es-tu devenu fou ?! hurla l'alchimiste en projetant une vague de magie pure en direction du détenteur de la Baguette de Sureau qui créa un bouclier par pur, et heureux, réflexe. Sans ça il aurait été instantanément pulvérisé, ses os broyés par la force de l'assaut._

_- J'avais oublié ta magie sans baguette ... encore une différence entre toi et moi, Nicolas ... mais passons. Tu es pour moi un ami très cher ..._

_- Et toi tu viens de perdre à tout jamais mon amitié en t'introduisant chez moi, et crois-moi tu n'agis certainement pas pour le "Plus Grand Bien" !_

_Albus haussa un sourcil, il savait que le très connu Flamel avait tendance à s'énerver assez vite quand on trahissait sa confiance et utilisait sans scrupules son énorme capacité magique pour se venger de ceux qui lui avaient fait du tord mais là il y allait un peu vite ... ne pouvait-il pas l'écouter un peu ? Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne voulait que le Bien pour leur monde ! Que tout ce qu'il faisait avait une raison précise ! Lui qui s'était battu tant de fois pour le bien de leur univers, avait fait tant de sacrifices, Ethan, ses jumeaux, Grindelwald ... Lui qui avait tout donné y compris ce qu'il n'avait pas, voilà qu'un vieux fou immortel se permettait de le critiquer et de le rejeter ?_

_- Tu te méprends Nicolas ..._

_- Sors d'ici Albus ! Tu n'auras pas la Pierre !_

_- C'est faux. sourit le directeur en croisant les bras._

_L'alchimiste fronça encore une fois les sourcils et serra les poings, prêt à se battre, son apparence physique se modifiait sans cesse. Avec un certain amusement, Dumbledore se rendit compte qu'il était trop énervé pour garder un âge physique fixe, une façon comme une autre de "perdre le contrôle". Mais en voyant la perplexité dans le regard de son ex-ami, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix eut la gentillesse d'expliquer :_

_- Tu ne me donneras pas la Pierre dans ce cas je la prendrai moi-même ... Impero !_

_Les yeux de l'Immortel s'écarquillèrent démesurément quand il entendit l'autre homme prononcer le nom de l'Impardonnable. Il était si surpris, si choqué, qu'il ne réagit pas quand le sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine, le mettant instantanément sous les ordres du plus jeune. Les sortilèges lancés par la Baguette du Sureau ne pouvaient être déviés ou annulés, même par un psychisme aussi fort que celui de Flamel._

_._

_._

**24 Décembre :**

_- Je vous paierai un million de Gallions si vous parvenez à me ramener la Pierre Philosophale._

_Erik siffla, impressionné, c'était une somme énorme que lui proposait l'alchimiste, pas du genre qu'on pourrait refuser. Et en plus ça ne risquait pas de ruiner l'Immortel avec toute la fortune qu'il avait amassé durant sa longue vie ... Le mercenaire n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde avant d'accepter la requête de son nouveau client. Cette affaire serait prise en charge par les Crown._

_Et le premier endroit où se trouvait sans doute la Pierre était Poudlard, le siège de Dumbledore._

_Et, quelle coïncidence, Raphaël et Eve étudiaient là-bas._

_Comme le monde est petit._

.

.

.

Remus n'était pas à l'aise. Mais alors pas du tout. Quand on est habitué à rester toujours sur ses gardes et à se méfier de la foule, on arrive rarement à se sentir en toute sécurité dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques pleine à craquer de gens tous sur-entraînés et aux pouvoirs aussi puissants qu'improbables. Ce léger défaut était une des conséquences du métier plus ou moins dangereux du loup-garou, en temps qu'Erik Crown il avait de nombreux ennemis riches et influents, ne pas se laisser surprendre était, pour lui, une règle d'or. Et il détestait ça, de ne plus pouvoir se détendre totalement tant qu'un inconnu était là, de garder à chaque instant sa baguette ou une autre arme à portée de main, de se comporter comme un paranoïaque en puissance, ce qu'il était peut-être d'ailleurs. Il espérait de tout son coeur que ses enfants ne finissent pas comme ça.

Pour le moment ça semblait bien parti, les deux gamins avaient oublié toutes ses leçons et bavardaient à voix haute sans se soucier des meurtriers en puissance qui les entouraient, ils avaient souvent eu des réactions semblables, à trop côtoyer le danger et la sensation de mort imminente, ils ne les craignaient plus et, à force d'en réchapper sans (quasiment) aucunes séquelles, ils avaient fini par se croire invincibles, intouchables. C'était une forme d'immaturité propre à leur côté enfantin, certes, mais une forme d'immaturité qui pourrait leur apporter des ennuis, de graves ennuis, si elle n'était pas guérie au plus tôt. Ce que leur père comptait faire, et il avait déjà une petite idée de comment s'y prendre.

Harry scrutait la foule, cherchant du regard des membres de la Guilde qu'il admirait. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas spécialement dur puisque chacune des "7 Communautés" avait un uniforme bien particulier. Et celui des changeurs se composait d'une longue robe de sorcier grise aux bords rouges ou bleu et d'un masque représentant leur "premier Animagus". Ce qui leur donnait un air assez ridicule quand le-dit Animagus était un cochon ou, pour un jeune homme non loin d'eux, une autruche. De temps à autres, le Serpentard jetait un coup d'oeil du côté des Elementalistes, aux cheveux tressés longs et au manteau noir de jais, sans doute pour tenter d'apercevoir Cyan. Il avait l'air réellement captivé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que lui chuchotait sa soeur.

En effet, Lillian, bien qu'intriguée, montrait beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que son jumeau, préférant détailler rapidement quelques Télépathes ou Voyants, les seuls qui l'intéressaient, son talent principal étant la magie de l'esprit et non les artifices exagérément impressionnants des autres Guildes. Entre les types qui changeaient une montagne en château en claquant des doigts, ceux qui créaient des ouragans de flammes et maîtrisaient des tornades et des tsunamis, ceux qui utilisaient des techniques de combat d'un autre âge, ceux qui élevaient des dragons, chimères et autres hydres et ceux qui voyageaient dans le temps et l'espace, elle ne savait pas lesquels étaient les plus prétentieux. A croire qu'il fallait obligatoirement des explosions ou des apparitions spectaculaires pour faire de quelqu'un un "bon sorcier".

C'était déjà mieux que Voldemort qui avait choisi la voie "carnage et bains de sangs", tout aussi efficace pour prouver sa supériorité et devenir célèbre mais Merlin, par exemple, n'était pas devenu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps en faisant du cirque et des feux d'artifices !

La jeune fille affichait tellement clairement ce qu'elle pensait sur son visage que Remus dut se retenir afin de ne pas lui faire remarquer à voix haute. A ce moment, même James Potter aurait put lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce n'était pas peu dire ... Ah si Snape les voyait, ils avaient tellement l'air "Gryffondor" à cet instant.

Et c'était lui, l'ancien rouge-et-or, la tête brûlée impulsive du trio ? Mais où allait le monde ?

Un Voyant aux yeux cachés par le bandeau bleu décoré d'un grand oeil doré, qui symbolisait sa Communauté, s'installa à côté du mercenaire anglais en s'asseyant sur un des gradins prévus à cet effet et lui demanda d'un air curieux (enfin d'après ce que l'ex-Maraudeur pouvait voir de son visage à demi masqué par le morceau de tissu coloré) :

- Vous ne faites pas partie des Guildes, non ?

- Non, répondit-il en baissant le regard vers son interlocuteur, nous avons été conviés à venir assister au Conseil.

L'aîné des Lupin avait cruellement conscience d'être le centre de l'attention générale et que la vingtaine de personnes qui l'entourait écoutait tout ce qu'il disait, il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il surveille ses paroles si il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, se mettre un membre du Bouclier d'Or ou un Elementalistes sur le dos n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si il voulait rester en vie. Déjà que le massacre de 1988 avait dressé presque toute la Guilde des Guerriers contre lui et qu'il avait fallut toute l'influence de Cyan pour qu'il cesse de se faire agresser dès qu'il sortait du manoir familial ...

- Si un des Chefs a jugé que vous étiez suffisamment dignes de confiance pour assister à notre Grande Réunion ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas tarder à être enrôlés ...

Remus haussa un sourcil, enregistrant les nouvelles informations. Ainsi seuls les chefs pouvaient accorder le droit à quelqu'un d'assister au Conseil, et en plus les-dits chefs avaient des vues sur lui et sur sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu leur réputation mais tout de même un peu bouleversant à entendre. Il se demanda comment il réagirait si on lui proposait d'intégrer une des 7 Communautés et surtout laquelle lui convenait le mieux. Il finit cependant par arrêter rapidement de réfléchir à cette question, pour le moment personne ne lui avait demandé de faire un choix alors il n'allait pas se compliquer la vie avec quelque chose qui n'était même pas sûr d'arriver. Surtout que la salle était remplie de Télépathes tous plus doués les uns que les autres et qu'il n'était pas un exemple question Occlumencie, même si il arrivait que le loup en lui protège ses pensées, si il n'aimait pas la personne qui tentait de les voir.

L'avantage d'être un hybride abritant un monstre à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme dirait Sirius. Enfin ... l'ancien Sirius, celui qui était encore ami avec lui et ne le regardait pas comme un morceau de viande.

"- J'appelle les Chefs des 7 Guildes à rejoindre la salle du Conseil Restreint !" scanda une voix, sans doute magiquement amplifiée, qui résonna quelques fois dans la salle avant de répéter son annonce à plusieurs reprises.

Cette fois-ci Harry ne fut pas le seul à se tordre le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir les sept dirigeants, il semblait que même au sein de leurs propres Guildes, ils étaient des légendes. D'après ce que le lycan avait entendu, personne n'avait jamais vu le visage du leader des Voyageurs, même pas ses plus proches conseillers, la curiosité de la foule était donc légitime. Même le Voyant aux yeux bandés qui l'avait interrogé était à présent debout, en train de chercher (comment faisait-il avec cette bande de tissu sur les yeux?) ses supérieurs.

Lillian elle-même ne put s'empêcher de se hisser discrètement sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui fit ricaner son père. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

.

.

- Je suis un Animagus double de départ. Mon animal d'origine est la carpe mais aussi le dragon, c'est en rapport avec une vieille légende de mon pays.

- Oui, je connais la carpe qui se transforme en dragon en remontant une cascade, non ?

- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça ...

- Moi je suis un loup.

- Un louveteau plutôt.

Harry grogna mais ne répliqua rien, sa soeur avait raison. Les Animagus évoluaient avec l'âge du sorcier auxquels ils étaient liés, or le jeune Serpentard venait à peine de passer la dizaine, il était donc, en tant que loup, plus proche du bébé que de l'adulte. Et c'était assez dur à admettre pour son orgueil. Heureusement le jeune homme auquel il parlait, enfin il supposait que c'était un homme d'après sa voix, son visage entier étant caché derrière un masque assez spécial représentant d'un côté un poisson et de l'autre un dragon, se contenta de rire doucement et lui avoua même que lui aussi était passé par cette étape assez humiliante. Il avait dû attendre ses 16 ans pour faire plus de 6 mètres de haut avec sa seconde forme.

Lillian grimaça. Ce gars était bizarre, il trouvait vraiment que c'était petit 6 mètres ?

Après que les chefs soient partis, il y avait eu un court instant de flottement puis les gens avaient fini par se regrouper, certains discutant des alliances entre les Guildes et profitant du Conseil pour améliorer les affaires de leur Communauté (c'était souvent les plus âgés), d'autres préférant simplement faire connaissance ou se raconter entre vieux compagnons d'armes les dernières aventures qui leur étaient arrivées. Leur père avait lui-même eut la surprise de voir un de ses anciens collègues de missions avec qui il avait évoqué des souvenirs tous plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres et, bientôt, une petite troupe s'était formée autour du duo qui comptait une histoire datant de 1984 concernant un vol d'épée légendaire et un affrontement contre des géants des glaces.

La Serpentarde aurait bien aimé écouter le récit du Lupin et du Dompteur à ses côtés mais le nombre de personnes les séparant l'en dissuada rapidement et elle se contenta de rester avec son frère pour discuter avec les quels Changeurs qu'il réussissait à aborder.

Elle finit tout de même par en apprendre plus sur cette Guilde. Notamment la signification de leur masque, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune autre hiérarchie que celle du Chef chez eux et qu'ils ne fassent pas la différence entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche considérant que toute Métamorphose faite à mauvais escient pouvait être dangereuse et que c'était aussi égal si elle était faite dans le but inverse. Ce détail plut énormément à la fillette aux yeux d'ambres qui, comme le autres membres de sa famille, avait souvent vu des sorciers dits "de la Lumière" commettre des actes horribles alors que d'un autre côté des mages du sang, par exemple, considérés comme le summum de l'obscurité, sauvaient souvent des vies avec leurs dons.

Dommage que des imbéciles tels que Voldemort ou Grindelwald aient donné une si mauvaise image de l'autre face de la magie et qu'elle soit désormais considérée comme illégale.

Un ou deux Dompteurs vinrent également pour les questionner sur leurs tatouages et leur donner des conseils quant à la façon de les utiliser, l'un d'eux leur indiqua même le nom de quelques ouvrages leur permettant d'augmenter la force des invocations. A leur grande surprise tous avaient l'air plus ou moins sympathiques, les moins sociables restaient surement à l'écart. En tout cas Lillian se prit à apprécier ce moment, ce qui l'étonna légèrement, elle n'avait jamais été passionnée par les Guildes et préférait faire une carrière de potionniste ...

Les heures passèrent vite, au grand dépit d'Harry qui s'amusait bien, et les portes furent rouvertes, sans que personne ne voit les fameux dirigeants. L'horloge murale indiquait près de minuit mais pas un membre n'avait quitté la salle. Ils devaient peut-être attendre que leur Chef le leur ordonne pour le faire. Encore un des problèmes des hiérarchies ...

- Tiens ma jeune Leïa, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

Lillian sursauta et planta ses yeux dans ceux verts (ils n'étaient pas bicolores avant ?) de Lucian Vongola, dont le physique avait bien changé. Il avait l'air plus vieux que lors de leur première rencontre, plus assuré aussi, et ses cheveux avaient foncé pour ressembler plus à du brun clair qu'au blond platine qu'ils arboraient avant. Aucun doute, des glamours étaient là-dessous ... la Serpentarde roula des yeux et salua sa connaissance tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, même si c'était assez évident, à quelle Guilde appartenait le jeune homme ?

- Bonne question n'est-ce pas ? ricana le concerné avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous êtes un Télépathe. siffla la fillette en se retenant pour ne pas pointer sa baguette sur l'impertinent qui avait osé lire dans ses pensées.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toujours avec son sourire suffisant, et tapota affectueusement la tête de la brune qui poussa un petit cri de colère et le repoussa violemment. Ca ne fit que redoubler son rire, l'ex-Potter fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing et il leva un sourcil interrogateur en esquivant facilement l'attaque.

- Lillian, il y a un problème ? demanda Remus en arrivant à coté d'elle, l'air inquiet.

- Et ce doit être Dark Vador je présume ! s'exclama Lucian en serrant énergiquement la main de l'arrivant.

Il y eut un court instant de silence. Le loup-garou fixant d'un air mi-intrigué mi-perplexe l'autre homme.

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

.

.

- Donc au final tout le monde est content, non ? Moi j'ai pu rencontrer de nombreux contacts qui m'ont proposé des partenariats pour des missions, Harry a trouvé bien plus d'informations sur les Changeurs et s'est même fait remarqué auprès de cet homme au masque d'aigle en métamorphosant une chaise en maquette de bateau pirate et Lillian a retrouvé son ami de la réception !

- Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Ami. grogna la jeune fille.

Remus se contenta de rire d'un air désabusé, vite imité par Harry qui arrêta bien vite sous peine de se faire étrangler par sa jumelle en colère. Le loup-garou calma le jeu en changeant de sujet, évoquant vaguement Cyan avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots, apparemment le jeune homme avait obtenu un poste important chez les Elementalistes, ce qui expliquait son absence aux côtés de ses "invités". Les ex-Potter acceptèrent ce semblant d'excuse que leur père donnait au maître des éléments, malgré leur déception de ne pas revoir le-dit maître, et passèrent vite à un autre thème qui avait souvent été abordé dernièrement.

- La Pierre Philosophale ? demanda Lillian.

L'adulte soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air soudain fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter de cette mission, et les enfants pensaient savoir pourquoi.

- Tu sais on peut s'en sortir ! s'exclama le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Tu nous a entraîné après tout ! renchérit sa soeur.

Le lycan soupira.

- Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que j'accepte de vous laisser risquer votre vie face aux pièges que Dumbledore a sans doute posés pour protéger la Pierre de Flamel sans rien dire ? Je ne suis pas complètement irresponsable !

- On a vu bien pire ! s'énerva soudain l'Animagus en se levant d'un bond, les poings serrés.

Il se sentait un peu trahi par son père. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Après toutes ces missions d'où ils étaient revenus indemnes ! Pourquoi est-ce que le lycanthrope les sous-estimait à ce point ? Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour baisser ainsi dans son estime ? Décidément le Serpentard ne comprenait pas, et il savait que c'en était de même pour sa jumelle.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance. accusa Lillian, faisant écho sans le savoir aux pensées de son frère.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de se relever vivement, blessé et énervé. Les ex-Potter croyaient vraiment qu'il pensait ça d'eux ? Lui qui pensait que toutes ces histoires de confiance avaient été abandonnées depuis longtemps et voilà qu'une stupidité les remettait sur le tapis ! Pour le coup il aurait préféré que Nicolas ne lui ait rien dit !

- J'ai juste peur pour vous ! hurla-t-il

Les enfants se turent brutalement et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous vous mettez toujours en danger et je sais bien que c'est de ma faute ! Si je vous avais laissé chez vos parents ou si j'étais plus responsables ça n'aurait pas fini comme ça !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière lui. Harry et Lillian échangèrent un regard coupable, incertains quant au comportement qu'ils devaient adopter. C'était la première fois que leur père se mettait dans cet état là devant eux. Qu'il avait l'air si ... humain.

- Tu sais, dit finalement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, je préfères largement vivre avec toi qu'avec les Potter.

* * *

... Je suis assez déçue du résultat parce que je n'ai pas réussit à retranscrire l'ambiance que j'imaginais pour le Conseil des Guildes dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, tant pis.

Il y a pas mal d'OC et je vous rassure : Ce n'est pas la peine de retenir leur nom ou leurs spécialités parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment importants. Même Cyan dont on entend toujours parler n'a qu'un rôle secondaire à jouer jusqu'à dans pas mal de temps ... Pour le moment Rose, Ethan et Lillian sont suffisant en tant qu'OC je trouve, non ?

Pour la scène de la fin ... eh bien contre toute attente je l'aime bien, pas pour l'écriture mais pour la semi-dispute entre les enfants et le père.

Bref bref bref ... comme vous avez dû le deviner prochain chapitre = La chasse à la Pierre Philosophale ! et après ça trois ou quatre chap de "pause" (il y a eu trop de chaps avec des événements importants à suivre) où on va approfondir un peu les autres personnages qu'on a moins vu comme Malfoy, Hermione, les Weasley ou même les profs de l'école ... après c'est la fin de la première année donc encore un ou deux chap(s) pour les vacances et puis après ... je pense que ça va suffire comme planning.

Voilà voilà ...

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et pour me suivre !

A la prochaine !


	10. La fin d'un Phénix et le Premier Essai

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Vivre dans l'Ombre, le premier depuis une assez longue pose en fait ... Un chapitre qui bouge assez (selon moi mais n'allez pas vous attendre à un duel épique à la Dragon Ball Z) et qui est très important pour la suite de l'histoire ...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

Ah ... et tout est à JKR à l'exception des Crown, de Lillian, d'Ethan, de Rose et de la licorne !

* * *

La salle du miroir du Risèd était en flammes. Ce n'était pas à cause des barrières ardentes qui la séparaient du monde extérieur ou le fruit d'un sortilège mal maîtrisé par son lanceur, non. Cet incendie là qui se propageait de plus en plus vite dans la petite pièce jusqu'à la transformer en four, en bûcher, qui atteignait une température si élevée que même les solides murs de pierres de l'école de Sorcellerie se craquelaient en brûlant, cet incendie qui semblait ne pouvoir être stoppé par aucune incantation, aucun sort, si avancé soit-il tant il avait l'air surnaturel était bien le résultat d'un Sacrifice de Phénix.

Les Sacrifices de Phénix étaient des actes horribles, ils se produisaient quand un sorcier, en l'occurrence le "compagnon" du phénix en question, tuait lui-même son familier à l'aide d'un vieux rituel qui n'était classifié ni comme de la magie noire ni comme de la magie blanche. L'animal sacré, rejeté et blessé mortellement par celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui s'auto-détruisait. Mais pas comme lorsqu'il mourrait, pas dans une petite explosion, pas en se changeant en une minuscule torche de plumes et de cendre.

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Le Sacrifice du Phénix dégageait une énergie intense, plus grande que celle de n'importe quelle sorcier, il utilisait un niveau de magie qu'un humain ne pouvait posséder, qu'un humain ne pourrait jamais posséder. Et, dans un dernier sursaut de douleur, séparait son corps physique de son âme et de sa puissance en utilisant un tel pouvoir que tout ce qui se trouvait autour était soufflé, détruit.

Par le vent. Par le feu. Par l'eau. Par la terre. Par la lumière. Par les ombres. Par les âmes. Par le sang.

Enfin, par un de ces éléments magiques, les Phénix étaient l'incarnation d'un de ces éléments, un seul, pas plus pas moins. Et, si les Phénix de feu étaient les plus courants, il en existait d'autres sortes. Bien que les créatures d'âmes n'apparaissent que très rarement.

Harry savait tout ça, il savait que, si on était pris dans une de ces déferlantes, on avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. On mourait dans d'atroces souffrances ou alors sur le coup, tout dépendait du type de l'Incarné. Il le savait, il en avait conscience, même là, alors qu'il était perdu dans cet océan de flammes enragées qui se jetaient sur les murs, sur le sol, sur le plafond, même là alors qu'il avait vu, un instant plus tôt, Dumbledore s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres, même là alors que l'étreinte brûlante du feu se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il était pris au piège.

Ils étaient pris au piège.

Lillian semblait complètement perdue, désespérée aussi. Ses joues étaient tâchées de sang et couvertes d'égratignures, ses cheveux étaient défaits, formant des épis improbables autour de son visage. Ses habits de sorcière, sales et déchirés, étaient remplis de parchemins et d'armes, tous inutiles dans la situation où il se trouvaient. Elle non plus ne pourrait pas les sauver, personne ne le pouvait, le Sacrifice du Phénix était aussi surpuissant qu'incontrôlable. Même son lanceur ne pouvait le maîtriser.

Son frère aurait aimer consoler la jeune fille, lui dire des paroles réconfortantes, lui faire un petit sourire. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce que la moindre phrase rassurante aurait été un mensonge. "Tout va bien se passer". Mensonges, même si ils s'en sortaient, il y allait avoir des conséquences, même si, comme à son habitude, leur père trouvait une solution, ils ne finiraient pas indemnes.

"- On peut faire quelque chose ?" demanda Harry en fermant brièvement les yeux, les poings serrés.

Remus tourna la tête vers lui, l'air légèrement absent. Aucun doute, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de les sortir de là et, le connaissant, il n'allait pas tarder à en trouver un efficace. Ou alors ils étaient perdus.

"- Oui ... je pense ..." murmura le loup-garou

Il se tut une seconde.

"- Invoque Baäl. Je m'occupe du reste. Lillian tu ne fais rien."

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en choeur et s'exécutèrent. Enfin ... Harry s'exécuta et Lillian se contenta de rester immobile, sa baguette dans la main, les genoux légèrement pliés, prête à se défendre. Pendant que le jeune Serpentard, suivant l'exemple de sa soeur, quelques années plus tôt, commençait à entonner une mélodie de notes dures et graves dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens, son père avait rangé toutes ses armes et s'appliquait à présent à dessiner un pentacle sur le sol, uniquement à l'aide de sa magie et de ses connaissances.

.

.

**5 heures plus tôt :**

_Les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas encore finies que les trois mercenaires avaient décidé de se mettre en mouvement. Il y avait moins d'élèves à Poudlard lors des vacances, moins de professeurs aussi et, grâce à une simple nuit de réflexion où ils n'avaient eu qu'à rassembler des indices pour résoudre l'énigme de la cachette de la Pierre (franchement préciser au début de l'année qu'un endroit était interdit et dangereux c'était la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention publique sur le-dit endroit), ils étaient prêts. Enfin ... pas complètement prêts, ça, ils ne pourraient jamais l'être, mais quand même suffisamment préparés pour faire face à bien des dangers._

_Les protections autour de Poudlard étaient puissantes, bien trop puissantes pour qu'un sorcier, même si il était de l'envergure d'Erik Crown, réussisse à les dissiper sans se faire remarquer par le Directeur. En plus d'empêcher le transplanage, elles "enregistraient" chaque nouvelle entrée au sein de l'établissement scolaire et pouvaient même faire le tri. Si une personne était déclarée _"persona non grata"_ par le dirigeant de l'école, elles pouvaient le refouler sans problèmes, voire sonner l'alerte, tout dépendait de l'intrus._

_Aucune magie sorcière ne pouvait faire rentrer clandestinement quelqu'un dans le château._

_Ce qu'Erik déplorait, d'ailleurs. Lui qui répugnait à user des runes elfiques à cause des effets secondaires se voyait obligé d'en tracer, et pas n'importe lesquelles, celles de téléportation étaient particulièrement complexes, pour s'infiltrer dans le QG de Dumbledore. Il s'était exécuté avec un soupir d'exaspération et, une main brûlée par les arts Anciens plus tard, le mercenaire et ses enfants s'étaient retrouvés debout dans un des couloirs sombres du troisième étage._

_Au centre d'une espèce d'immense pentacle de runes brillantes._

_Autant pour la discrétion c'était loupé autant pour le moyen de transport ça avait marché._

_Le lycan avait donc guéri sa main avec les moyens du bord et, sans hésiter, s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où se trouvait approximativement la Pierre Philosophale, suivi de près par les jumeaux, encore impressionnés par la démonstration de leur père adoptif._

_Ils avaient été accueillis par un Cerbère enragé qui avait tenté de leur arracher la jambe. Raphaël avait lancé un Reducto, Eve un Expulso et Erik avait regardé le chien à trois têtes faire un vol plané à travers la pièce, sévèrement blessé, un grand trou en plein milieu de la poitrine. Libéré de la créature qui la recouvrait, la trappe fut ouverte d'un simple geste souple du poignet et, pendant que les enfants en étaient encore à échanger un regard rendu fier de leur petit exploit magique, le plus vieux avait déjà envoyé un sort de sonde magique en direction du fond du gouffre._

_Il y avait un Filet du Diable._

_Erik avait ricané. Dumbledore devrait vraiment penser à augmenter le niveau de ses protections._

_Un simple Immobilus Maxima avait suffit à se débarrasser de la plante carnivore et les Crown avaient pu sauter sans crainte pour atterrir en souplesse quelques mètres plus bas, sur les racines de la chose. Un par un, ils s'étaient glissés à l'étage du dessous, entre les branches vertes et les lianes figées afin de rejoindre le sol de pierre, plus stable et sans doute moins dangereux._

_Après un Finite Incantatem, le Filet du Diable se remit à se tortiller dans tous les sens comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ils ne venaient pas de descendre dans ce que le Directeur devait considérer comme le début d'un long chemin menant à la Pierre._

_La seconde salle, un peu plus grande que la précédente, contenait une multitude de clés volantes. L'une d'entre elles devaient permettre d'ouvrir la prochaine porte, avait expliqué le plus âgé à ses enfants. Mais quand Raphaël lui avait demandé si ils devraient en capturer une pour passer il avait simplement fait non de la tête et avait sorti une fiole de sa ceinture "Fourtou"._

_"- Si tu attrapes une de ces clés tu as de grande chance pour abîmer une de ses ailes._

_- Dumbledore a fait exprès de les faire de cette façon pour pouvoir détecter les intrus ..." avait soufflé Eve, comprenant ce que le lycan avait voulu leur expliquer._

_Ce dernier avait hoché doucement la tête et continué en disant :_

_"- D'ailleurs tout le parcours est sans doute fait de cette façon, on ne peut pas le finir normalement sans laisser des traces, normalement le Filet du Diable aurait dû être brûlé, c'est un peu dur de cacher une plante cramée, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Les enfants avaient acquiescé en même temps. Partir en mission avec leur aîné était aussi dangereux qu'instructif puisqu'il leur faisait analyser la situation à chaque fois, leur montrait des indices, des détails afin qu'ils puissent trouver la meilleure façon de terminer la mission. Cependant quelque chose clochait._

_"- Mais et le Cerbère alors ..." murmura Raphaël, perplexe, "... on l'a quand même blessé, ça, ça se voit, non ?"_

_Erik, à ce moment, avait souri._

_"- Les Cerbères se régénèrent automatiquement, c'est ce qui fait d'eux des êtres aussi dangereux ! On ne peut les tuer qu'en leur tranchant les trois têtes et en leur transperçant le coeur. Et tout ça en même temps !" il s'était tu un instant puis avait repri : "Mais assez parlé, il faut reprendre notre avancée !"_

_Et, sur ses mots, la fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains fut lancé sur un des murs de la pièce. Mur qui, sous l'effet de la potion d'Inconsistance contenue dans le petit récipient, se changea en fumée. Une transformation qui durait, selon les livres et les connaissances des deux première années, de dix à quinze minutes et qui n'avait, sinon au tout début et à la toute fin, aucun signe distinctif. Ca signifiait que ce qu'on aspergeait avec le mélange n'avait, visiblement en tout cas, aucune différence avec ce que c'était à l'origine. Mais c'était tout de même inconsistant, comme une sorte de fumée sculptée pour ressembler à quelque chose._

_Le trio avait continué sa progression pour débarquer sur une sorte d'échiquier géant, à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas en direction de la porte suivante que les pièces blanches qui leur faisaient face avaient sorti les armes sculptées qu'elles portaient sur elles dans un concert de sifflements et de grincements._

_Erik s'était arrêté._

_"- A votre avis quel serait le sort idéal pour passer cet obstacle ?_

_- Reciperentur. répondit Eve_

_- Fige. répondit Raphaël_

_- Aucun des deux." trancha leur père._

_Ils lui avaient jeté un regard perplexe et lui, sans s'en offusquer, avait fait un geste souple de sa baguette magique, une petite boucle qui descendait suivie d'une formule assez simple. Une formule que tout élève de Poudlard connaissait. Une formule qu'on apprenait en première année en fait._

_"- Wingardium Leviosa."_

_Les jumeaux, bouche bée, avaient vu les pièces blanches comme les pièces noires être soulevées en l'air, à au moins deux mètres du sol, immobilisées par un des sorts les plus simples qu'on apprenait à l'école. Un sort qui ne demandait quasiment aucune puissance magique._

_"- Les sorts que vous avez voulu utiliser" commença Erik en se remettant à marcher vers la suite du parcours, "sont très puissants, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont puissants qu'ils sont mieux adaptés. Vous êtes des Serpentards, vous êtes rusés. Avant de sauter sur l'option la plus facile et la moins subtile il vous faut trouver d'autres alternatives. Si vous aviez choisi d'utiliser un Reciperentur ou un Fige Dumbledore l'aurait senti, ce type de magie temporelle laisse des traces que n'importe quel sorcier peut suivre."_

_Les plus jeunes s'étaient contenter de le suivre, mi-honteux mi-impressionnés._

_Le troll qui les attendait un peu plus loin fut mis hors jeu par un sort de Confusion qui éloigna son attention des trois petits humains traversant calmement la salle où il avait élu domicile, ils étaient passés sans encombres._

_"- Devons-nous utiliser un sort élémentaire ? avait demandé Raphaël quand ils étaient arrivés devant une immense barrière de flammes noires._

_- Non " avait répondu Eve, " Nous devons utiliser une potion."_

_Erik avait simplement haussé les épaules._

.

.

Fumseck était mort.

Enfin, son corps était mort, pas son âme. Elle, elle continuerait d'errer dans la nature jusqu'à trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière digne de la porter, d'en être le réceptacle mais ça ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dumbledore craignait vraiment. Certes un Mage-Phénix avait la capacité de résister au flammes ainsi que toutes les autres caractéristiques de ces créatures légendaires, à l'exception de l'immortalité bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas extraordinaires, et pas invincibles non plus. En fait leur seule différence avec les Elementaires ou les Mages-Guerriers était leurs larmes qui pouvaient guérir toutes les blessures. Sans ça, ils étaient juste des gens qui ne pouvaient être brûlés et avaient une force exceptionnelle.

Ah. Et ils pouvaient se téléporter où ils voulaient aussi, dans une gerbe de flammes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un pouvoir terrifiant.

Mais, malgré tout ça et malgré le fait que son oiseau commençait à se faire vieux, Albus regrettait amèrement le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire. Tuer un Phénix était comme mutiler la magie. C'était un acte horrible et cruel dont il s'était rendu coupable, il se savait désormais marqué d'une de ces traces invisibles qui faisaient de lui un paria aux yeux des créatures magiques.

Et le pire c'était que le Sacrifice n'avait servi à rien. Enfin ... n'avait pas servi à son but premier.

Parce que l'intrus dans la sale du Miroir, cet intrus là qui avait été si discret, si subtil qu'il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué sans le complexe sort de détection qu'il avait apposé sur une des dalles de la pièce où était cachée la Pierre, et il en avait été paniqué. Il était si près d'avoir manqué cette intrusion qu'il se dit que quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux ne pouvait être que Tom, son ancien étudiant.

Grossière erreur.

Il ne se souvenait, curieusement, plus du visage de l'homme qui avait percé ses défenses et de ses acolytes, il en avait deux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas Lord Voldemort. Aucun détail de son physique n'était resté dans sa mémoire, comme si on avait brouillé ses souvenirs, mais il se souvenait très clairement s'être dit, sur le coup "cet homme n'est pas celui que je pensais".

Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi, une curieuse impression de déjà vu ...

Mais il avait agit trop vite, par peur et par dépit il avait enclenché le processus du Sacrifice, tuant l'enveloppe charnelle de Fumseck sur le coup et condamnant à mort ceux-qui-n'étaient-pas-Tom. Et pour ça, il s'en voulait terriblement. En plus il n'allait même pas savoir pourquoi ces gens avaient voulu dérober la Pierre, heureusement que quelque chose lui disait aussi que ces fameux intrus n'étaient pas des élèves, de toute façon des élèves n'auraient jamais pu aller aussi loin dans son parcours d'épreuves sans laisser de traces, il ne se serait jamais pardonné si il avait, par inadvertance, mis fin à la vie de plusieurs de ses "protégés".

Il allait continuer à se lamenter sur ses actes quand une puissante vague de magie ébranla le château. Stupéfait et reconnaissant la signature énergétique d'une invocation, il se leva d'un bond de son confortable fauteuil directorial pour tenter de trouver la source de cette puissance. Au vu du manque de contrôle évident de la-dite source ce ne fut pas difficile. Le pouvoir s'écoulait de l'Invocateur comme l'eau d'un geyser, et, si il n'identifia pas le Sorcier qui avait réussi à maîtriser l'art de l'invocation, il le repéra vite.

Dans la Salle du Miroir du Risèd.

Avec un soupir, le vieil homme se rassit. Ces intrus pouvaient bien tenter tout ce qu'ils voulaient, jamais ils ne réussiraient à se sortir vivant des flammes du Sacrifice du Phénix. C'était tout simplement hors de leur portée.

.

.

Le dragon, si il avait d'abord plus ressemblé à un nuage informe de brume rouge et noire qu'à une véritable invocation, avait vite pris forme et, en un clin d'oeil, la créature représentée sur le tatouage au poignet du jeune Serpentard fit son apparition. Tout aussi majestueuse et terrifiante que sur le dessin, elle n'était cependant pas aussi grande qu'un dragon adulte, peut-être s'adaptait-elle en fonction de l'espace dont elle disposait, en effet, elle mesurait, au maximum, 3 mètres de hauteur.

Baäl, puisque c'était le nom qu'Harry lui avait donné, tourna sa tête aux écailles bicolores en direction de son maître qui se sentit brusquement très très intimidé par le regard à la fois vide et rempli de puissance de ce qu'il venait d'appeler. Heureusement que son père et sa soeur étaient avec lui sinon il aurait paniqué ! Les yeux de cette bête étaient terrifiants, jamais le jeune Animagus n'en avaient vu des aussi impressionnants !

"- Donne lui un ordre." lui conseilla Lillian en admirant elle aussi l'invocation.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration puis, en rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, prit la parole, ignorant la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à présent autour de lui et le cercle des flammes qui se rapprochait de plus en plus pour se concentrer uniquement sur la magie qu'il devait mettre dans son commandement, il savait, étrangement, que si il ne le faisait pas, le monstre ne lui obéirait pas.

"- Protèges nous des flammes aussi longtemps que tu le peux, Baäl."

Si un dragon avait pu hocher la tête, celui-là l'aurait fait, se dit il en observant son "serviteur" se placer devant le trio que formait la famille Lupin.

C'est bien connu, toutes les créatures ressemblant de près ou de moins à un dragon avait un lien, plus ou moins puissant avec le feu. Plus ce lien était fort plus ils étaient capables de le maîtriser, les phénix 'rouges' se situaient tout en haut de l'échelle puisqu'ils pouvaient échapper indéfiniment à la mort grâce à une simple flamme.

Apparemment Baäl était plutôt haut classé lui aussi puisqu'au lieu de cracher du feu, comme tout autre membre de sa race l'aurait fait, il _l'aspira_, avalant les gerbes enflammées à une vitesse impressionnante et empêchant l'incendie de se rapprocher encore plus de son Maître et de ses compagnons.

Evidemment aucun des trois mercenaires présents n'était dupe, si ils étaient tirés d'affaire pour le moment, ça n'allait pas durer, les invocations puisaient dans l'énergie magique de leur possesseur et Harry, même si il était très puissant et très entraîné pour son âge, était loin d'avoir le niveau de Merlin, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement, surtout avec son manque d'expérience pour gérer sa puissance, sans s'en rendre compte, il perdait une énorme partie de ses réserves en fournissant beaucoup trop de pouvoir en même temps à son dragon.

A ce rythme là il ne tiendrait même pas 10 minutes.

Remus, qui avait terminé son pentacle, accéléra la vitesse avec la quelle il prononçait son incantation. Une main repliée sur le coeur et l'autre, la droite, celle qui était déjà brûlée mais également celle qu'il utilisait pour les sorts de magie elfique, tendue, paume face au sol devant lui. Une position basique mais qui permettait à la magie de mieux circuler du corps aux runes tracées dans le sol. Il récita soigneusement les première et deuxième partie du sort de transportation qu'il voulait lancer et commençait à entamer la troisième quand les réserves magiques de son fils commencèrent, lentement certes mais sûrement quand même, à baisser.

Le loup-garou prit une grande inspiration et commença à entonner d'une voix un peu plus forte la dernière "phrase".

Harry serra les dents.

Lillian grimaça, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir aider son frère et son père.

.

.

Augusta Londubat avait une double vie. Pas comme celle des espions ou des agents doubles ni comme celle des fous qui avaient plusieurs personnalités ni même comme celle d'une célébrité, qui montrait un visage à son public et l'autre à ses proches. Non. Elle était bien plus parce que ses "visages" à elle correspondaient aux deux faces les plus connus de la magie. Parce qu'elle était une personne renommée dans la partie lumineuse du monde Sorcier comme dans sa partie obscure.

Il y avait Augusta, l'ancienne Médicomage en chef de Ste-Mangouste, spécialisée en Botanique et mère, ainsi que belle-mère, de deux Aurors fervents adeptes de Dumbledore ayant combattu pour lui lors de la Première Grande Guerre contre les Forces du Mal (ça faisait beaucoup de majuscules). Cette vieille femme là était gentille, quoique avec un fort caractère, mais publiquement connu pour soutenir le Directeur de Poudlard dans chacune de ses décisions et pour être une Gryffondor pur jus.

Et il y avait Seolvia, la sorcière noire. Aussi crainte qu'admirée, spécialisée en poisons de tout genres et capable de prouesses hors du commun dès qu'il s'agissait d'user des arts sombres. Une vieille dame au visage masqué qui vendait ses services allant du simple philtre d'amour à la malédiction la plus affreuse tout en passant par toute une panoplie de potions mortelles. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait seulement pris la peine de faire des recherches sur elle, Seolvia était son troisième prénom.

Mais qui irait soupçonner la gentille mamie Londubat ?

Oui. C'était bien ça. Personne.

Franchement ! Même son fils n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle faisait bouillir des potions de dangerosité 5 juste en dessous de son manoir !

Pas un sorcier n'avait découvert son secret. Parce que ce n'était pas un sorcier qui l'avait découvert, c'était un loup-garou. Un loup-garou qui faisait de la magie certes mais qui n'était plus humain. Qui n'était plus humain parce que ses yeux devenaient jaunes quand il s'énervait, parce qu'il possédait une force et des réflexes hors du commun, parce que même dans son état normal il était encore incontrôlable, comme une bête sauvage.

C'était donc un de ces lycans qui l'avait découverte. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au regard triste et aux beaux yeux dorés. c'était quelqu'un qui avait été très gentil, qui aurait pu être très gentil si on lui avait laissé une chance, mais on avait dû le briser. On avait dû le briser pour qu'il ait pu, sans ciller et en la regardant aussi froidement, déclarer d'un ton impassible à Augusta Londubat qu'il connaissait son secret.

La vieille femme avait déjà rencontré Remus Lupin à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un adolescent timide et complexé, elle l'avait trouvé adorable et, quand elle l'avait reconnu, là, sur le pas de sa porte, il lui avait semblé rencontrer une autre personne.

Une impression qui s'était confirmée quand le loup-garou lui avait demandé, avec une politesse exquise d'ailleurs, si la mère de Frank Londubat voulait bien lui enseigner les rudiments de la magie noire et de la concoction de poisons. Stupéfaite, elle l'avait fait rentrer chez elle et lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter. Et par tout elle entendait principalement deux chose : comment avait-il fait pour la percer à jour et pourquoi voulait-il apprendre un art aussi opposé à celui qu'il utilisait depuis tant d'années.

Il lui avait souri amèrement et avait commencé son récit. Au début c'était des choses qu'elle connaissait, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, la lutte des Potter, Ethan, le garçon qui avait survécu ... Et puis, plus l'histoire avançait, plus des détails différant de la version des livres et des journaux apparaissaient. Harry, Lillian, la prophétie, la haine de la famille des enfants à leur encontre, le début d'un travail de mercenaire pour gagner plus d'argent ...

Voilà où il voulait en venir. Il avait besoin de plus de connaissances si il voulait réussir des missions plus dures et se faire un nom en tant que mercenaire, voilà pourquoi il avait cherché partout quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider voilà pourquoi il avait même creusé dans son dossier à elle, la gentille vieille femme adepte de la magie blanche.

Elle avait accepté de lui enseigner ce qu'elle savait, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Et puis, de fil en aiguille, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, les deux familles, celle des "Crown" comme ils se faisaient désormais appeler dans la Société Sorcière, composée de Remus Lupin et des jumeaux oubliés Potter et celle constituée d'Augusta et de son petit-fils et apprenti, Neville, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, la plus âgée finissant par être une confidente et conseillère pour le mercenaire et les trois plus jeunes nouant de solides liens d'amitié. Au final, l'aînée des Londubat pouvait se vanter d'être une des rares personnes à connaître presque parfaitement le célèbre Erik Crown et ses enfants.

Au final, ils se considéraient comme des amis.

Au final, ils étaient presque une vraie famille complète, parce que leur ancienne leur avait tourné le dos ou ne faisait pas attention à eux.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais Augusta commençait à considérer le loup-garou comme une sorte de fils adoptif. Elle l'aimait énormément.

Ce fut peut-être pour ça qu'elle manqua de s'évanouir quand, dans un bruit d'explosion épouvantable et au centre d'un pentacle de runes extrêmement compliquées, trois personnes qu'elles connaissait bien s'écrasèrent en plein milieu de son salon. Ce fut peut-être pour ça qu'elle poussa un cri étouffé en apercevant le teint affreusement pâle d'Harry, les larmes sur les joues de Lillian et la main droite, presque entièrement brûlée de Remus. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à s'horrifier et commença tout de suite à mettre en pratique ses talents de Médicomage.

Et, allongé sur le parquet de la petite maison d'Augusta Londubat, Erik Crown avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, il n'avait pas réussi du premier coup la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 10 ! Comme j'ai dit à Shira(yuki-san) j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si, comme d'habitude, je ne suis sûre de rien pour la qualité (c'est vous qui jugez) ! Reprendre cette histoire m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je crois qu'écrire la suite ne va plus être aussi dur qu'avant.

Et, en plus d'être important, il marque aussi la fin des chapitres "intenses" (même si ils ne le sont pas vraiment ^^) avec des moments importants, on a quand même eut à la suite "Dîner chez les Potter", "Noël", "Conseil des Guildes", et "Premier essai pour la mission" ... Donc maintenant il y aura deux ou trois chapitres qui raconteront une "autre" histoire, axée cette fois sur les Serpentard et sur leurs guerres internes.

Voilà voilà ...

Bon, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ^^

Encore merci à vous tous pour votre soutien !

A la prochaine !


End file.
